Bus Boy
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: I've been wrong before. And, if you want the truth, I've been wrong a lot. More than I want to admit. But I've never been more wrong than I was about Ally Dawson./ When nineteen year old Austin finds himself in trouble, he has to suffer the consequences, even if it means having to be one of Marino High's bus drivers. But what happens when his path crosses with a certain brunette?
1. How Marino High Got A New Bus Driver

**Hi there. So my sister came up with this idea like two months ago but I never actually started to write it cause I've been busy writing Love Is Waiting and I wanted to focus on one story at a time but now I'm thinking "Well what the heck I'll just write this and see if people like it" XD**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Bus Boy" :)**

 **Nothing I own!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I've been wrong before. And, if you want the truth, I've been wrong a _lot_. More than I want to admit. But I've never been more wrong than I was about Ally Dawson. I never thought she'd make such a big affect on my life and leave little footprints in my heart that couldn't be buried over like my heart has done with other people that I met that had absolutely no influence on me but hatred. (Random fact about me, I hate most people.)

But our real story starts when I find myself in trouble with a can of spray paint in my hand and a white, bright light flashing in my eyes, almost blinding me. My friends run away before they can even warn me that the cops were coming. The thing that really burns me is that none of them got caught, they got away with it while I stood there, frozen with fear.

"Young man," the officer says, "You're in a heap of trouble."

Okay, I kinda saw that coming. "Listen, officer-"

He doesn't show any mercy as I'm thrown in the police car against my will with handcuffs on my wist.

My ten minutes in jail was a mixture of interesting and terrifying. There were bigger men, tougher men that looked like they wanted to kill me right there as they looked at me as I awkwardly sat there on the cold, cement bench. Some of them had tattoos across all of there arms, others had none, but they still looked intimidating. "What are you in for?" one would ask, and I'd say "vandalizing" because 1) that's what I did, and 2) I was too scared not to answer without getting beat up by one or even all of them.

"I robbed a bank," one man said, smiling, seeming proud of his crime. I wouldn't respond, not knowing what else to really say.

It wasn't long until I was baled out by my not-so-keen brother, who was giving me dirty looks as he paid a man the $200 fee to bale me out.

"What do you think you were doing?!" my brother continues to scold, but every time I try to answer, he throws more questions at me.

"I just-"

"That's vandalizing!"

"But I-"

"Do you think I _wanted_ to come out when you called me to bale you out? I had plans! I going with Laura-"

" _Laura!_ " I spit. "It's always about _Laura_ now isn't it?" I mumbled that part under my breath. Ever since he met this Laura girl at his college, he never has time anymore. She has only came over a few times, but I don't like her.

Ross shakes his head after a few minutes. "You're changing the subject. Why would you do this? You're better than this. Is it because dad-"

"Don't bring dad into this!" I shouted, interrupting him, feeling tears form but I didn't let them out. I sigh and inhale. "And I didn't do it alone either," I admit, letting myself breath out as the words come out of my mouth.

"Then who else was it?" he asked in a quieter voice as I felt the car stop, the light above us was now red and he was looking at me now with a dead serious expression.

"Um...Oliver, Zack and Brooke..." I answered quietly and quickly, running my fingers through my hair (something I did when I was nervous or lying. Nervous in this case) and looking at the window and everywhere possible so I wouldn't meet Ross's gaze that burned through me like a wildfire.

"I told you they were bad influences on you. Especially Oliver," he grumbled.

"What do you have against him?" I demand, despite my anger towards Oliver right now, and towards the rest of my friends.

"That guy is dangerous," he insisted, foot stepping on the petal once the light turned green again.

"No he's not," I say. "He's just a guy trying to live his own life. Like me." I smiled a little, remembering how badly I wanted to be like him when I was a freshman. He was always just so chill and he was only friends with people that were like him.

"So you call living your own life vandalizing Marino High?!

My face drops.

"And I bet Oliver put you up to it," he guessed.

I was going to tell him that it wasn't true, because it wasn't, but I couldn't find the words to tell them that writing "Marino High Sucks" on the biggest window on the school for everyone to see was my idea.

"I..."

"That's what I thought," Ross muttered as we pulled up in the driveway and opened the door to our mom.

"Are you okay?" Mom touches my face, looking for any injuries and hugging me tightly. Mom was a small lady with blonde hair like Ross and I.

"Yes," I answered.

"Oh, good," she smiled, then her eyes hardened.. "Now...WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She drags me by the ear and into the house.

"Ow! Ow! Ear!" I whimpered. Mom doesn't reply as we make our way into the kitchen and she finally let's get and we sit at the kitchen table.

Ross goes upstairs, looking like he was trying not to laugh. It wouldn't be so funny if it were you, I thought bitterly as I watched him go upstairs until I didn't see him. I turned back to see my mother staring at me impatiently. "Well? Anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?"

She ignores my apology. "I got a call from Mr. Fan. He says he wants that graffiti off the school building first thing and the morning. And, before you clean it off, he wants to talk to you about something."

Mr. Fan was the principal of Marino High, and he hated me; I knew he hated me. I got in a lot of trouble when I was a senior, always getting into crazy things that Oliver, Zack and I planned. Brooke didn't do most those things with us, she wasn't really rebellious like us, which was surprised us all tonight that she actually came to vandalize Marino High and paint like there was no tomorrow.

But anyway, what would Mr. Fan want to say to me? I wasn't his student anymore. How did he even know about what I did tonight?

"If you had any sense, you'd know that the police officers would call the principal to let him know," Mom answers impatiently, getting me to realize I had asked my questions out loud.

I hadn't thought of that. "Oh," I said quietly, putting my head down, dreaming tomorrow of having to wake up early.

* * *

When I got to Mr. Fan's office, memories come back to me of not even a year ago. I wasn't a senior that long ago, I was surprised when I graduated. The only reason I passed was because I had a C average.

It was about 6:30 when I got there, and when I got there, Mr. Fan was there. "Austin, come in," he said in a weird voice with a dopey smile on his face that somewhat creeped me out. He smiled at me in the hallways when I went here, but it was never like that, it was like he was hiding something huge and from me, almost as if I wasn't even in trouble at all.

I nodded and opened the door slowly. "You...wanted to see me?" I asked awkwardly, sitting down on one of the familiar chairs I had sat in many times last year, Oliver and Zack next to me; occasionally Brooke when she'd tag alone with whatever stuff we were going.

"Yes." His smile looks so innocent it almost made me want to slap that smug look off his face then I'd be the one smiling. But I knew I couldn't do that. I'd be in even more trouble than I am now. I knew that his smile all went down to one word: fake.

"Well?" I pressed, leaning forward. "What is it?" I was the kind of person that only had so much patience, especially with people that I didn't like (which is most people other than Ross, Mom and my friends).

"A little birdy told me you got in quite some trouble last night."

"Mhm," I admit, slowly nodding my head, trying my best to hide my embarrassment.

"Well," he fidgets with his paper. "You, Austin Moon, of all people should know that there are consequences for our actions."

I didn't like where this is going. "I suppose," I said, trying to sound wise to prove that I was listening but honestly a little afraid of the next words he was going to spit out.

"And you know that some consequences are bigger than others," he continued.

"Dude where are you going with this?!" I burst out, sitting up in my chair. My patients was wearing away faster than I thought. I didn't want to be here again, at this school, in Mr. Fan's office as if I were a senior again, reliving those terrible days.

Mr. Fan looks up from his papers and meets my gaze. I wait for him to yell at me for calling him "dude", but he doesn't. His expression looks emotionless. Then he simply smiles and says, "Austin, you're a good kid, but you just need a little push."

I opened my mouth to answer, but he held up his hand, telling me he wasn't done.

"So," he continues as if nothing ever happened, "I have finally found the right consequence for your action."

"Whoa whoa whoa," I interrupted, standing up and trying to resist the urge to just leave. "Mr. Fan, I'm not your student any more that you can just send to detention."

"I wasn't talking about detention," he says, looking somewhat amused. I knew he wasn't talking about detention.

"I was just-"

"What you'll be doing is much different than detention. I've already talked to your mother and she's okay with it."

"So what do you want me to do?" I repeated impatiently, plopping back down on the chair. Mr. Fan was like the master of staling when it came to punishing his students, as if he didn't know the punishment and was still thinking long and hard about it like it was a huge life decision.

"Alright, alright. So, one of the bus drivers, Mrs. Stella, just retired this morning. I knew I had to take action immediately, and I still couldn't find a good bus driver. And when I got a call from the police that one of my old kids vandalized my school a crazy idea came to me..."

I stopped listening. I _definitely_ didn't like where he was going with this now. Was he really suggesting that I could be one of Marino High's bus drivers? Sure I'm an easier driver if I don't say myself but driving a bus? No way! This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard! Only Mr. Fan would come up with a crappy idea like this. Mr. Fan always came up with these dumb ideas like what we wore for spirit week, things that could make the school more "fun". Sometimes I think the guy's head was in the clouds.

"What do you say?" he asks, smiling, looking so desperate for my approval.

Instead, I snort. "Me? A bus driver? Ha!" I let out a good chuckle which felt nice. I stand up. "You out of your mind bro," I say in a funny voice, getting up on my feet again, but I was soon about to get a wakeup call.

"Sit down!" Mr. Fan snaps. "Sit _down_!"

I sit down immediately, suddenly feeling a little afraid of Mr. Fan for the first time in my life. "Austin," he starts, voice firm but low. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. And if you don't like it than tough nuggets. It's about time someone gave you a wakeup call, and I'm going to do that right now. If you do something wrong you need to suffer the consequences. Do you understand me?"

"I don't want to be Marino High's little bus boy!" I exclaimed, anger boiling in my blood.

"Do. You. Understand. Me?" he breaks it down for me in an unfriendly voice, spitting out each word.

I sigh, finally giving up. "Yes sir," I nodded, knowing that if I liked it or not I was going to be Marino High's newest bus boy.

* * *

It was a long morning of removing the graffiti from the window. By the time I was almost done kids were starting to come in; it was getting louder and louder by the minute it seemed like. They all ignored me, which was a good way to earn my respect. Leaving me be is good because I most likely don't want to talk to you.

Rolling my eyes, I tried to drain out the voices but I jumped when I heard one come from behind me. "Hi there!" It sounded so perky.

I spun around to see a girl, maybe a year or two younger than me, looking up at me with a polite smile. Her hair was curly and brown and her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose; her eyes were brown too and she was wearing a red flannel with jeans and in her arms, she held a box of unknown items.

Raising my eyebrows, I wait for her to say something. She put her glasses up from where they had been dangling. "I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm selling chocolate to help support-"

"Look kid-" I start, voice chocked up for some reason.

"-my choir class-"

"-Kid-"

"-see, if you buy a chocolate bar for just a dollar, you can help-"

"Kid!" I was growing inpatient with this nerd.

She looks at me for a spilt second, than continues. "You can help my choir afford to go on more trips. And even the band and strings to buy new instruments!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned so she couldn't hear me; turning my back to the brunette who was still talking, now rambling on about the different brands of chocolate she had. I could feel her gaze burn in the back of my head. Not being able to take it anymore, I turn back to see her standing there.

"Listen, Cupcake, I don't have any money," I shake my head somewhat babyishly.

"Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here. You look too old to be a senior but too young to be a man."

"I am too a man!" I felt defensive. "I'll have you know that I am nineteen going on twenty, hon."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in college?"

Dang, this girl asked a lot of questions. "Not everyone is meant to be in college," I mumbled.

"Well, my best friend Trish wants to go to college to be a manager, you know, like book gigs for singers, set up-"

"I know what a manager is, Pumpkin."

"My name is _Ally._ Say it with me. Al-ly!"

"Then I know what managing is, _Al-ly,_ " I said making a funny face, becoming irritated by this girl.

"Good." She nods enthusiastically. "Oh look! You're finally finished! I'm sure you worked hard taking it down. Isn't it a shame Marino High got vandalized by some idiot?"

I look away, clearly she didn't know it was me. "Yeah..." I said quietly, deciding not to tell her that I was somewhat (along with my friends) responsible for this. Well, a lot responsible for coming up with the idea.

"OMG! Hunk alert!" Ally slaps my chest numerous times.

"Stop it!" I shoo her hands away, and she ignores me and looks at the guy straight in front of her.

"You like him?" I guessed.

"Holy unlimited texting he is so cute!" she whispers loudly.

Who the hell says that? Apparently Ally Dawson. "I guess." He wasn't THAT cute. Sure he had a nice smile but he looked like the type that'd be a complete douche. "Who is that anyways?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Gavin Young," she breathed, looking like she was going to fall, and I wouldn't be one to catch her. I'd most likely laugh.

"Psh, whatever floats your boat Cupcake," I snort, watching her as she stared at him.

Smiling mischievously, I place my hands on her back and give her a small push. She makes a small sound as she falls right into the arms of Gavin Young. I wanted to do that ever since I saw her staring at him; reason being she can't just stare at him and expect to suddenly earn his affection. Also, I liked seeing other people embarrassed. It was somewhat entertaining to watch.

"Careful," Gavin says, pulling her back up. I try not to laugh when I realize that Gavin had a country accent. Before I knew it I was snickering, hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Y-Yeah," Ally stutters, face turning red as she pulls away from his embrace.

He almost looks uncomfortable as he walks away awkwardly. "I love you..." she whispers.

"What?" He turns his back.

"Nothing! Nothing..." She twirls her hair and bites her lip in nervousness as she watched him walk away.

Ally walks back to me, blush still on her face. "We are totally getting married!" she squeals.

"Oh my _God_ ," I muttered. This girl is CRAZY! One look and she's already thinking about them being honeymooners. And _I'm_ told I have no sense. Mom should meet this fool of herself.

"Do _you_ like anyone?" she asked innocently, arms going in the back of her back.

"No, but I am busy. I have a lot to do today..." I say awkwardly, fingers going through my hair. I knew I couldn't really tell her what I was going to do without telling her _why_ I was in this situation and what I did to be in this situation.

Ally nods. "Okay, I'll see you later than er..."

"Austin," I tell her, not realizing that I hadn't gave her my name. I didn't really _want_ to give her my name.

"Austin. I like that! Austin and Ally. It sounds cool. Like a duo. Oh! I know! A show on Broadway. Can't you see it?" She puts her arm around my shoulders. "Austin and Ally...Austin and Ally..." she held out her hand and waved it as the words came out of her mouth. "Can't you see it Austin?"

"No," I said quickly, growing extremely bored. I don't know why she wouldn't just leave me alone. If anything, I thought she'd be mad at me for pushing her into Gavin Young. But she seemed like she never got angry, even if someone had done something really bad.

"Alrightly then," she said, sounding a little disappointed as she smiled lightly and waved goodbye and walked to her friends.

I knew that from now on I wouldn't see her around much, and hopefully she'd never know that I was the one that vandalized her school. I just felt as if I couldn't tell her the truth, like if I did it'd break her heart or something. I didn't know why I felt that way, but I just did for some reason. I felt the need not to tell her, and I hoped if I saw her again she wouldn't find out. I don't really like her, but at the same time her energy overwhelms me. It...keeps me from feeling depressed.

But I probably wouldn't see her anymore, only when she was passing through classes.

If only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter done! I'm super excited for this story and I can't wait to see where it goes! Hopefully my sister will help me cause after all this was her idea...**

 **Please R &R :)**


	2. Challenges

Ally's POV

Today we had to take a different bus, which meant Trish and I were on the same bus as my friend Dez. And it also happened to be the same bus as Gavin, which painfully reminded me that he had a girlfriend, who he was sitting next to. There was nothing I could do about it, even though Trish had always wanted to split them up so he'd be single, then I would go in for the "kill" as she called it.

I took the window seat and sigh, wondering if I would ever get a chance with Gavin Young, but I really doubted it. He never even gave me a sign that he wanted to be my friend. And, if I was being honest with myself (which I always tried to be because my mother always told me that honesty was the best policy), I probably never will get a chance. He seems happy with that girl in which I don't know her name. I like to just call her Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes. It once occurred to me that I should talk to her, but, even though I wanted to date Gavin, I didn't want to start any trouble with her, which for some reason I was the cause of a lot of bad things. If only I weren't so clumsy.

Trish sat next to me. "You okay?" She nudged me.

"Fine."

"Nah," Dez said. I was unaware of my tall redhead friend's presence until now. He was leaning up against the top of the seat ahead of us. "Tell us what's wrong." He poked me a few times, sounding somewhat sly.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked irritably, suddenly feeling no need to socialize anymore. My father always calls me a social butterfly, which is true. I'm quite the talker at times, and sometimes not always at the right times. When I was little, my mouth would get me in a lot of trouble. If I did something wrong, the guilt would burn inside me, and usually in the most inappropriate moment I'd shout what I did. I still do it, but not nearly as much but I tend to not get in much trouble rather I'm at home or at school.

"Why-"

"Dez," Trish interrupted sternly, and from the corner of my eye I saw her point her finger to Gavin and the Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes.

"Oh," Dez realized, voice quiet. He took a deep breath, almost annoyed. He got annoyed when Trish and I talked about guys. But, if you're friends with girls, you have to deal with it. And it didn't make any sense that he got annoyed with us talking about who we liked, when he always talked about who HE liked, which was a girl that happened to be one of our friends. Her name was Carrie. She was pretty, blond, and tall. She seemed right for him and I often used my matchmaking skills to try to get them together. But Gavin wasn't a close friend that I talked to everyday. His crush was easy, mine wasn't.

I didn't say anything as I felt the bus move. "Ally, do you think, erm, it might be time to move on?" Trish asked awkwardly, seeming very careful with her word choice.

Finally, I turned my head. "It's not that easy."

"I...I know. But I'm just saying- I mean- I…"

"Are there any other guys you think are cute?" Dez finally speaks up, saving Trish from embarrassment.

I think for a moment.

For some reason Austin comes to my mind. I hadn't thought of him all day. When I went to join Trish and Dez at their lockers, all they seemed to notice was how I fell into Gavin. I have Austin to thank for that. When I saw him there, struggling to remove the spray paint, I knew that he wasn't a very happy person. I could just tell those things, as if it were a 6th sense. I also knew he could use a chocolate bar, but he didn't have any money. A few of my friends had already paid me, and Austin was the first person I had actually asked other than my friends.

"Well?" Dez pressed.

Austin was kinda cute, but judging by the way he seemed to grumpy, I don't know if he was my type. I'm told often that I'm too perky. Maybe he's right. "Well, there's…" My voice dies away, and I decide not to even tell them about Austin. Part of me knew that it wasn't important, and I probably wouldn't see him again. He was just there to clean up the graffiti, right? Why was he even doing that when it was someone else? Unless…

"Ally." I feel someone painfully nudge me. I was drowning in my own thoughts to even realize the bus stopped, and Trish and I were the first stop. "It's time to get off."

I nod, proving that I was listening, half promising myself that I wouldn't space out again like I always did.

Grabbing my backpack, I get on my feet, wave a goodbye to Dez (who never got his question answered), and follow Trish down the aisle. I sighed as I watched Gavin and the Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes share headphones, laughing and listening to music. I make my way out of the bus, where Trish was waiting for me, and join her side.

"Are you sick or something?" she asks me as we walk side by side down the sidewalk. "You haven't talked the whole time."

I give her an apologetic look. "I was just...thinking."

"About?" she asked slyly, amusement dancing in her eyes.

I hesitate. "This morning I met this guy…"

"Ohh! Ally, this is perfect! You can finally get over Gavin! What's he like? Is he a senior like us? Does he-"

"Trish," I interrupted her, feeling like I was going to disappoint her deeply with what I said next. "He...doesn't go to Marino High. He's nineteen. In fact, he's not even in college. And he seems so angry all the time, I can't figure it."

"So what was he doing at Marino High?"

I shrug. "Dunno, that's what I was thinking about. I did see him cleaning up the graffiti. The...The only reason I could see him being there is if…"

"He did it," she helped.

Would he? He kind of seemed like the type that would…

But if he did, wouldn't he get in trouble with the cops? Surely, he had. Was he alone? I wondered.

"Then, where would that leave him?" I asked more to myself than Trish, eager to figure this out. I always like mysteries and going on new adventures; the beauty and love in this world was truly amazing.

"Community service?" she suggested.

"Who knows?" I tried to be nonchalant about it, but inside something was telling me to dig deeper.

Trish lives on the right side of the neighborhood and I live on the left so before we said our goodbyes she stopped me by pulling on my sleeve.

"Listen Ally, I know that you overthink. Maybe don't think so much and things will work out." It almost scared me how serious she looked.

And with that, she left me standing on the sidewalk. I don't think too much! Crossing my arms, I walked into my house.

The smell of smoke invaded my lungs as I walked in. _Ugh_. I'm not surprised. Ever since my dad married _her,_ my home has been her personal astray. Let's put it this way: Edna is almost 20 YEARS older than my dad and she is absolutely disgusting. I find her fake teeth everywhere, she talks way too loud and acts like she cares about me only when my dad is around. If you ask me, I have no idea why my dad loves her so much. It makes me want to puke.

My relationship with my dad is totally different. We tell each other everything and I trust him. You would think that he would take my opinion on Edna into consideration but he said that "I was too young to know about love and I will be out of the house soon anyways". That was three years ago, so I have no choice but to put up with her stupid face for another year.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" my father asked me.

"I sold more chocolate bars today!" I smiled as I stated matter-of-factly.

"OH joyyyyyy!" Edna said excitedly.

 _Gag._

"Hey Ally, listen we need to talk," he said in a serious tone.

I swallowed. "Okay..."

"As you know, I run a very high class building office and that involves some light travel... This time, the travel will be extended to three months. I leave in a week," he said quietly. "But hey! You won't be alone. Edna will be here with you."

 _Whoa whoa whoa. ME ALONE WITH EDNA FOR 100 DAYS? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING._

 _"_ Could you excuse me for a second?" I asked, voice shaking

"But wait Ally I-" Edna started but I didn't hear the rest because I was already out the door, dialing the face time button to call my sister, Laura. She was a sophomore in community school living about 40 miles from Miami and I missed her so much. She had boyfriend but she had never met him.

"Hey Laura! I need your help! Dad is leaving again and Edna will be staying with me and I just can't I need you to come home for a few months!" I stopped my ramble when I heard crying on the other end.

"Why are you crying when I'm over here in the middle of an episode of my own!" I scolded.

"Yeah well try walking in on in your boyfriend making out with your best friend," she sniffled.

"WHAT?!" I thought you said he was a good guy. Laura I'm so sorry..." I really did feel bad.

"I don't want to talk about it. Listen, lets just talk about you. Now what's going on with dad?"

"He's leaving again...and I'll be stuck with Edna!" I almost cry thinking about it.

"Oh Ally." she chuckles. "Edna is a sweetheart. Sure the age difference is a bit weird but I like her."

"No you don't understand. She's so mean when no one is around you have to come over."

"Fine. I have a two day break next week. I'll be there."

She hung up before I could say anything. I felt bad I even asked at all, but I couldn't be alone with Edna for 3 months! I _wouldn't_ let that happen.

I went back inside, faked a smile, and went upstairs and into my room.

Budding my knees, I tried to stay calm. _Laura will be here, Laura will be here..._ I try to comfort myself, but it wasn't working very well when I remind myself that my sister is only going to be here for two days. And I'll be glad to have her, but once she leaves again...I don't know what I was going to do. Maybe I could convince Trish to stay for a few days, but she doesn't like Edna either; she's the only person that seems to believe me.

Sighing, I grabbed my songbook and laid flat on my stomach and started writing about what was happening. My songbook was one of the greatest things I have ever owned. It wasn't just for song-writing either (which was something I enjoyed doing, even though I was afraid to actually sing my songs in front of other people), it was also my journal/diary in which I wrote every one of my thoughts down about my seventeen years on this beautiful planet.

A few minutes into writing, Dad knocks on the door. "Knock knock," he says.

"Come in," I say, not looking up.

He sits down on the side of my bed. "I...I know that Edna may not be your favorite person, but, I have to go. It's business..." His hand goes behind his neck.

I raise up and put my hand on his shoulder. "I understand." I had to be strong for my father. I knew he had to go, as much as I didn't want him to. "I have Laura, she said she has a two day break and she'll come soon. But after that, I don't know." That might have been risky to say, because he raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with some Ally-Edna bonding? It'll give you a chance to get to know each other better. You don't always need to have another person with you."

 _Yes I do!_ I wanted to scream. _She gives me the creeps!_ "Well..." I try to think of a good thing to say without hurting his feelings. "I would just want Edna to get to know my friends, that's all." I lied.

"Yes, but I think it'll be good to just have you two."

"I guess." I knew that in the mean time I could always visit my mom, who was married to a man named Luke. He was nice, appealing, and was actually close to my mom's age. So in other words, the exact opposite of Edna. And his son, Dallas, was a sweetheart. In fact, he is in his senior year of college and engaged to a girl named Cassidy. Cassidy was sweet too, and they seemed right for each other. I considered her my sister.

"Cheer up!" Dad tries. I knew he had been trying desperately for over a year to get me to like Edna, but I just couldn't. He didn't see the real side of her. I tried to tell him about it, but he, like everyone else, would tell me I was just being paranoid. Dallas was another person that believed me.

I close my songbook, forcing myself to give him a smile to prove I had "cheered up".

* * *

Austin's POV

I walked home, hands in my pocket. It had been a long day of training. Mr. Johnson, one of the older bus drivers, managed to teach me everything he knew. He had good patience, considering he was my old bus driver before I learned how to drive; and unlike any of the staff at Marino High, he actually liked me. He said he was like me when he was in high school. It wasn't very hard to drive a bus, really, and if you knew how to drive a car, it was the same thing in my opinion.

"Hey Moon, where are you going?" a familiar voice asks from behind me. I stop, narrowing my eyes in annoyance.

Oliver.

"Nowhere," I answered. I wasn't exactly happy with him right now for running away like a coward. I quicken my pace.

"Hey! Wait!" He caught up to me fast then lighting.

"What do you want?" I asked, stopping.

"Zack, Brooke and I didn't mean to leave you back there."

"Sure," I mumbled, pushing past him.

He runs again and walks on the side of me. "Come on Austin," he put his arm over my shoulder, "you can't stay mad at your best friend."

"Oh, really?" I stop again, ripping his arm away and glaring at him. He didn't meet my gaze. "While you three ran like cowards I have to be Marino High's new bus boy! And I had to clean up our graffiti by myself! And you get off scot free!" I snap.

Oliver looked guilty. "I'm sorry, we didn't-"

"I don't even want to hear it," I murmured, quickening my pace again. "Leave me alone."

He doesn't follow me.

I keep on walking until I notice a familiar figure walking on the steps of a house and knocking on a door. "Ally," I whispered. Why would she be selling her chocolate bars this late?

The door slammed and I saw her flitch. Head down, she walked down the steps and went on to the next house which was slightly closer to me. "Ohhh!" I hear Oliver's voice come up from behind me.

I scowled, growing even more annoyed. "I thought I told you to-"

"Nerd alert!" He rubs his hands together and chuckles maleficently. "Let's jump her."

"No," I immediately say, feeling slightly protective, putting my hands up, blocking his way before he could run to her.

"What's gotten into you? Let me through!" He struggles to get through me.

"It's just...um..."

"What?"

"She..."

"You're not telling me you like her, do you?"

"No! I..."

"What is it?" he asked in a challenging voice, still getting through me.

"You can't-" I shifted and restarted my sentence. "Don't hurt her!"

"Why? We always jump nerds! How is she different?"

My head spun with confusion. I didn't know why I was being so protective of her all of a sudden. As I tried to figure it out, Oliver finally gets the strength to push past me and make his way to Ally. "Get back here. Don't..."

"What's the matter?" he challenges slyly as he creeps towards her.

"Oh! Hello sir!" Ally walks quickly towards him. _No! Get out while you still can!_ "Would you like-"

Oliver slaps the bag off out of her hands. "Shut up!" He took the glasses off her face.

"Hey! Give them back!"

"If you want your glasses back, you have to jump for them nerd!" He laughed as she jumped, and she was failing miserably.

I clenched my fist. _Don't just stand there! Do something! And you call Oliver the cowered._

I still didn't move.

He then stops. "You think you actually can sell these candy bars? Well, you can't, because you're just a dumb nerd." He pushes her into a puddle.

I scowled.

This was the last straw.

Fists still clenched, I marched to my "friend". "Hey!" I gripped onto Oliver's shoulders and forced him to face me and the glasses fell out of his hands and onto the street. My hand falls down to the collar of his shirt, my hands firmly grasped on the shirt.

I hear Ally gasp in surprise, head weakly lifting, a tear falling from her face and into the puddle. My gaze met hers for a split second, then back to Oliver.

"Leave her alone!" I said scornfully, yet softly.

"What are YOU going to do?"

I never thought I'd do this, but my knuckles met his face, and he made a small sound of surprise, but I felt myself falling slowly and now my head was close to hitting the road. Oliver thrwe a punch. "That's all you got?" He punched me again.

I don't answer as I punch him once more. I met Ally's gaze again; she was still laying in the puddle, looking too horrified to move.

For some reason, her gaze gave me the courage to hurl myself up, my feet kicking Oliver's stomach and he landed on the hard street. He got up and held his stomach in pain.

I took a few deep breaths, watching him stand there in agony. My eyes went big. But I didn't regret a thing; he was asking for this.

I blinked, and he was gone. I gasped in surprise.

I looked at Ally, who wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't the big ball of energy I met this morning. "What are you looking at?" She sniffed and got up.

"Er..." I shift, feeling speechless. I reached for her chocolate box, and apparently she was too because my hand touched hers. I winced my hand away, feeling blush form on my face.

I stay silent and grab her cracked glasses. "H-Here." I shyly gave them to her. She took them from me slowly, as if she didn't trust me with them.

Swallowing, I turned my back. "W-Wait, you're hurt!" I hear her say.

Pain was coming to me very quickly. I almost had forgotten Oliver and I's fight for a second. "I'm fine." I don't look back.

"Austin," I feel her hand on my wrist, and I felt electricity run up my arm. I finally look at her. "Thank you."

I nod slowly and turn again, limping back home.

I felt her gaze burn through me. Every time I looked over my shoulders, I saw her looking right back at me. I look back for the last time, and I saw she finally dissappeared, as if she was swallowed in a swarm of darkness.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked the chapter! I kind of lost inspiration on my others stories so I decided to post another chapter (you're welcome ;)).**

 **Please review and don't drink pee from the pool!**


	3. The Crap Day

**I'm so sick of school right now. Thank GOD there's only a few weeks until spring break! Like I swear, we're learning about World War 2 in English. ENGLISH! Isn't that was SOCIAL STUDIES is for?! Seriously. I mean we are studying it in Social Studies, but still. Someone please explain this to me.**

 **Anyway...**

 **School**

 **No -_-**

 **FanFiction**

 **YES! :D**

 **Now let's get on with the darn story already!**

* * *

On the rest of the walk home, I put the whole idea of being the new bus driver out of my mind and pondered on why I stood up for Ally. I mean, how is she any different from other nerds?

I don't know.

I don't know why it made me so mad what Oliver did, but I had a feeling it wouldn't go anywhere good for us. We've been friends forever it feels like. Even though it's been roughly a year. I was the last of the group. Him and Zack knew each other since their freshman year; Brooke they met in their junior year. I don't understand how she fits in the group, but whatever.

I tried to push Ally in the back of my mind on the rest of the way home and tried to focus on more important things. But it seemed impossible. Normally, I don't stand up for anyone, even if I like them. I let them fight back themselves and figure it out.

The house was dead.

Not a single soul. I plop down on the couch, glad that I was alone at last. I was absolutely exhausted; my bones ached, not only from getting in that fight with Oliver but driving the bus and learning how to. Like I said, it wasn't hard, really. And, the way I was feeling now, I was in no mood to talk to anyone. I wanted nothing more than to just crawl in bed in sleep. I knew that I would have to wake up early tomorrow for my first day of being Marino High's newest bus driver.

Joy.

Anyway, I sighed and slithered up the stairs, not even bothering to clean up my wounds. I didn't care at the moment. All I could think of was my warm bed, and sleep.

As I curled up, putting the blanket on me, I closed my eyes, everything from today starting to fade away like dusk. The only thing I focused on was falling asleep, nothing else.

Not even the annoying Ally Dawson.

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Shutting up the alarm, I rubbed my eyes and yawned, feeling no energy to do anything, yet I still got onto my feet and exited the room.

When I entered the kitchen, Edna was there, smoking and laughing with my father as if she owned the place. I couldn't believe that Dad actually let's her get away with that. "Oh," she looked up from her cigarette and placed it in the ashtray, as if she didn't want me to see it, but I always saw it, and she knew it. "Good morning, Ally."

"Good morning," I murmured dryly, going for the refrigerator to get milk, then reaching up on top of the fridge to get some cereal.

"Edna and I were just discussing some activities I thought you two can engage while I'm gone," Dad said happily as I sat down with my cereal.

"Activities?" I asked, swallowing my Frosted Flakes hard. What "activities" could Edna and I possibly engage? We don't even have anything in common! "I don't think-"

"Listen to what your father has to say first, shall we?" Edna nudged me gently and gave me a smile.

If I could say what I really wanted to say, I'd be in the doghouse. I wanted to tell Enda that I didn't want to hear what was wanted to be said. There wasn't going to be anything for us to do because 1) We have nothing in common (like I said) and 2) I don't like her, and I never will. I've been trying to like her for the past three years, but it's not working. Whenever Dad is gone she treats me like I'm worthless. And I'm started to get sick of her little act.

"Well," Dad excitedly lifted up his notebook he was writing in. "The first thing we came up with was handing out candy to all of the kids in the neighborhood on Halloween, because it's coming up soon."

"Yes," I nodded, not sure how else to respond, then I remember that I couldn't do that this Halloween. Trish had invited me to a Halloween party she was having. Clearing my throat, I politely try to tell my father I have plans that night. "But Trish invited me-"

"You'll have to cancel."

"But Dad-"

"Cancel," he repeated in an unfriendly voice.

I sighed, slumping into the chair until I felt as if I couldn't see anything anymore. "Alright, I'll stay to hand out the candy," I said quietly.

"Good," he smiled approvingly. "Now I also got…"

I stop listening as I took another bite of my cereal. I knew that Dad must have felt guilty for leaving, but he had to. But that didn't mean it was any less fair to me.

"Hey Ally-gator!" Trish greeted me at the bus stop.

"Hi." I still felt a little crappy, and now I was going to have to tell my friend I couldn't go to her party.

But before I could tell her that, she asked a question that I had an answer to, but I wasn't going to tell her the truth. "Where are your glasses?"

"They broke," I explained. It wasn't exactly a lie. They did break when that guy in which I didn't know his name had dropped them off the floor when Austin took him by surprise. I still was trying to make sense of my why he stood up for me, and why he was there in the first place, in the right place and in the right time.

Surprisingly, Trish didn't question it. She nodded, and went on. "Are you getting new ones?"

I shrugged. "Probably, I just dunno when."

"Hopefully you can by the Halloween party."

I frown. "About that…" I was cut off when the bus came pulling up, and it came up quick. Our old bus driver- that retired- always went slow and steady, and I liked her for that. But the new bus driver looked as if they were driving at the speed of light.

"Tell me on the bus," Trish said as the bus made a sharp stop, causing my to hold my ears; Trish didn't seem to be bothered by this. I had a feeling this bus driver wasn't going to be my favorite.

The other people at our bus stop pile onto the bus. I still couldn't really see who it was. I'm the first to get on before Trish, who follows me.

When I get on the bus I'm in for a surprise.

Believe it or not, Austin was sitting on the seat, hands nonchalantly on the "Austin?" I questioned, looking up at him. "What are you…"

"I'm your new bus driver, Cupcake."

"But...How?" I was already confused to why he stood up for me last night, now is he the new bus driver?

"It doesn't matter kid," he murmured. "Just take your seat."

"But wait, why-"

"Take your seat," he snapped impatiently.

Scowling slightly, I sit down on the third seat and a few seconds later Trish plops next to me. "Wow," she said, "the new bus driver is cuttee!"

There was no denying that. I just nodded, still debating rather to tell her or not that I knew the new bus driver. "Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"So, anyway, what were you going to tell me about the Halloween party?" Trish asked, turning to face me.

I decided to just straight out say it. "I can't come, Trish."

"What? Why?" She looked hurt.

I explain to her that my dad had made me because I had to hand out candy with Enda. "I'm sorry," I apologized after a pause where she didn't say anything.

"You could sneak out…" she suggested slyly.

"I'm not sneaking out," I said firmly.

"You're such a GG," she muttered.

"No I'm not. I can be bad!"

She shook her head. "Nah."

"But-"

"If your so bad, then sneak out."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I slowly closed it. There was nothing I could say or to to help my case.

"Right." She smirked.

"Okay," I said irritably. "Okay, the point is I can't sneak out."

"Didn't you say that Laura was coming over?" she asked after a pause.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then why doesn't _she_ help Edna hand out candy?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Yes," I nodded, taking it into consideration that my sister would be willing to do that while I could go to the Halloween party that I've been excited for for two months. She was nicer to Laura, after all, and Laura thought she was the sweetest person ever.

"Good. Now all you have to do is ask her!" she said optimistically.

Before I knew it, the bus pulled up Marino High. I felt my stomach do flips, and a wave of nausea came over me; my head was still pounding like a drum.

I stood up in the isle, feeling lightheaded as I stepped out of the bus, completely forgetting about the new bus driver. As I piled out of the bus, everyone was talking about Austin. The boys said they recognized him from last year, and the girls were all saying how cute he was. He may have been cute, but he was...

I couldn't find a way to describe him. Though he showed no interest in getting to know me (or anyone, really), I still wanted to dig deeper, and get to know him better. There was just something about him that I liked. Unlike most people, I don't remember him at all from last year. Sure, I heard him name because he was popular, but I never really saw him around. I never got to know him as a person. It was like he was well known by his name, but not by his face, and if one were to see him, they wouldn't know he was Austin Moon at all.

Shaking myself, I went to my locker and got out my books. Trish had gone somewhere, probably to flirt with some guy or something. You never know with her.

"Hi, Ally!" a friendly voice greeted me, causing me to turn around and face them.

"Hello, Elliot," I said, trying my best to be my normal, bubbly self. But I wasn't doing so hot when I felt like crap.

Anyway, about Elliot. He and I have been friends since fifth grade when Trish and I saw him at the talent show. His wasn't the best talent. He tidied pillow cases. I wasn't sure how that classified as a talent, but he made it anyways. Trish called him a loser, but I thought it was kind of cute. And looking back, I admit I had a small crush on him back then. We tried dating, only to come to realization that we were better off friends and we have been ever since. Things are different now, and he has a girlfriend Piper, which is a close friend of mine and even more ironic was that her sister was Carrie, whon Dez had a crush on.

We first met Piper when we were Sophmores. Elliot, Trish and I had gone to the beach, but there was a red flag up so we couldn't go in. But Elliot went in anyways, telling us it'd be fine. He was okay until he got caught in a riptide and Trish and I were too scared to go in there to help him out, we were in shock at the moment, fearing our friend would be swept away by the water.

A few minutes of _that_ passed, and I realized that the blonde lifeguard wasn't even paying attention until Trish marched up, her exact words were "Excuse me, lifeguard girl that I believe goes to my school, my friend is kind of drowning here while you're playing on your phone."

Piper's eyes widened, cursing herself for being so careless and ran to get Elliot, dragging him out of the water. Panting, she had to do mouth to mouth until his eyes flew open and coughed up the sea water, and looked up to see Piper standing over him. "You idiot!" she had scolded. "What do you think you were doing, swimming when the red flag is up?" she demanded.

Elliot hadn't said anything, just stared up at her. "Am I in heaven?" he finally said.

I could see amusement in her eyes, but she didn't show it. "Not yet. I saved you." She tilted her head. "What were you doing here anyways?" she repeated her unanswered question.

"Drowning?" he answered in an unsure tone, raising an eyebrow.

Piper looked close to a smile as she closed her eyes and asked, "Can't you drown somewhere else?"

"Ahh," he lifted his head, "but who'd save me there?" he asked, now sitting up.

"I don't know," she admitted, opening her eyes again.

"Thanks for saving him," Trish had stepped in. "I don't know what I'd do without this loser."

I had helped Elliot up and let him lean on me. "Yeah," I said, "thanks."

Piper nodded, about to leave, but Elliot wiggled out of my grip and approached her as quickly as if limp body could. "Hey!" He grabbed her wrist, and she looked back at him. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Piper," she said awkwardly.

"I'm Elliot," he said with a smile, then introducing Trish and I.

"Do you go to Marino High?" I asked.

"Mhm, I'm not in a lot- if any of your classes," Piper said.

"Oh," I said, a little disappointed.

"Well, I should get back," Piper said after a few moments.

"So, um, I'll see you around?" Elliot asked nervously.

Turning back, Piper bit her lip and smirked. "Maybe."

"Thanks again," he said gratefully, looking like he wanted to give her a hug, but he didn't. He watched her walk away with a small smile.

From then on, I noticed he kept on looking back. They became friends not long after, and they started dating towards the beginning of our Junior year.

Anyway, he must have seen the look in my eye, because he asked me if I was okay.

"Not really," I answered truthfully, knowing I could trust him. I told him about Edna, who he only met once or twice (which surprise surprise, acted fake around him).

"Well, er, sorry to hear that." He shifted his feet awkwardly. I knew he didn't understand the delima I was in like my other friends, because they didn't know how horrible the woman was.

"I don't want to talk about it," I admitted, then looked back up at him. "How's Piper?"

"Oh, she's good," he answered, seeming to perk up by the mention of his girlfriend. "I took her out last night."

"Ohhh where too?" I asked excitedly, for now not thinking about Edna or my pounding headache or my new bus driver.

"Melody Diner," he told me, seeming to be proud of himself, and I don't blame him. Melody Diner had to be the best restaurant in the Miami Mall. I've only been there once with my Dad and a few times with some friends. There was an awkward time when I saw Gavin there with his girlfriend and tripped over my own feet. I turn red thinking about it.

"Fancy," I said, trying desperately to sound like I was being sly, not wanting the think Elliot got the wrong idea about the reason I was turing red, but I had a feeling he'd know the reason.

Because there isn't a single person in this school that doesn't know my feelings for Gavin.

Everyone knows I'm completely in love with him.

Everyone knows Trish wants him and the Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes to break up so Gavin would be with me. But honestly, I doubted that. Even if they did break up, I didn't stand a chance with Gavin Young. He's high above me.

And everyone knows that.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, I was glad to eat something. Maybe it'd help my sick stomach. I was debating all day rather to go to the nurse or not all day. But I liked school, and I wanted to stay.

When I was next in line for food I eagerly got my plate and slid it down the lane but stop sharply when I see Austin Moon serving food. "Austin?" I asked in disbelief. "You're the new lunch person too?!"

"Don't remind me dummy," he said harshly, scooping up mash potatoes and plopping them harder than necessary on my plate.

I may have sounded dumb asking, because I realized that most of the bus drivers served lunch as well, but he didn't need to call me a dummy for it. Today just wasn't my day, that's all. "No need to be rude," I said gently, forcing a soft smile.

I don't understand this boy at all. One moment he stands up for me and the next he's a complete douche.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me as I moved my plate for more food.

* * *

I felt awful by the time I got on the bus, and Austin's greeting didn't improve my mood. "Hello sunshine, you look terrible," he said with a smile.

"Ignore him," Trish said fron behind me.

I nodded, making my way down the isle.

But then I stopped.

My stomach was still in pain, and I knew something terrible was going to happen right there, right now.

I held my mouth, begging myself not to do it in front of everyone.

"Ally-cat?" Trish asked nervously.

I didn't answer; a second later, I couldn't take it anymore. I let out all of my food from this morning to this afternoon.

Yep, I threw up on the bus. It was the worst five seconds of my life. And when I looked up all eyes on me.

There were three kinds of people on the bus:

1) The people who looked at me sympatheticly, such as mouthing "sorry" to me that I was sick

2) The people who comeplained and held their nose because of the smell

3) The people that were laughing, and taking pictures and videos on their phones.

Gavin was in the firest category, which surprised me a lot.

The Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes was in the second, which somewhat surprised me.

And Austin Moon was in the third category, which at this point, in no way surprised me.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, having no motivation to write is honestly depressing :(**

 **Plus I've been busy with school and all of these dang projects XD**

 **Life is crazy.**

 **I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. If you haven't, let me know in your review :)**

 **On a side note, I'm honestly thinking my updates for this story should be on Monday's, what do you think?**

 **Please review!**


	4. The Convenience Of Working Both Ways

"It was humiliating mom," I continued, sniffling as we drove. Austin had called my mother to pick me up because Dad wasn't home and I definitely wasn't going to be home alone with _her_. Especially with the way I'm feeling. Besides, I hadn't seen Mom in a while. And I was looking forward to seeing Luke and possibly Dallas if he was there.

Mom glanced at me and frowned, but said nothing.

"Half the bus was laughing at me," I went on, honestly wanting to drop the subject about what happened on the bus and her to hug me and tell me everything would be okay. "Even the _bus driver_ was laughing at me."

"The bus driver? Aren't they supposed to be mature?" Shaking her head in disapproval, her foot stepped on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"He's only nineteen… Almost twenty."

She shook her head, quiet for a second. "What a terrible person." She finally said.

"He's not," I felt myself getting defensive for some reason, my voice harsh.

I softened. "He's not that bad. He's…" I tried to search for the right words. "He's…"

"He's what, Ally?" Mom asked, raising her eyebrow. She now looked amused.

"Never mind," I murmured, not wishing to talk about Austin any longer.

"He's new," Mom stated. "First day of the job, I presume?"

"Yes," I nod in amazement. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just the way you described him. He sounded young; inexperienced," she explain.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well he's old enough tof drive a bus, apparently, if they hired him."

"Still young. Still inexperienced."

"Yeah," I sighed. "You're right."

* * *

When we get to the house, I sigh in content, realizing that I can actually breathe without smoke making its way into my lungs and tearing them apart. Slowly, but all at once.

Mom and Luke's house smells the complete opposite of Dad and Edna's. It smells that a breath of fresh air; Febreze if you will. Their house only had one floor, but it was snug with wooden flooring when you first walked in the front door. When you walked in from the garage, they first thing you saw was tile, which lead to the kitchen. The house had three rooms. And one of them was just for me. The other was Dallas's old room until he moved out.

We walk to the kitchen, where Luke is making dinner. "Hey kiddo," he greets me, smiling as he flipped the hamburger. His nickname for me was always "kiddo". I don't like when anyone else calls me kiddo. I don't really like when people call me nicknames that I don't like. Austin _always_ calls me anything but my actual name.

And I hate that.

"You want a burger?" he asked.

I was about to answer, but Mom tapped his shoulder gently. "Seriously Luke?" Her eyes glimmered with amusement. "The poor girl just threw up. All she needs right now is a bowl of soup and crackers and rest."

I didn't like her making such a fuss over me, but that's what mother's do I guess. "It's alright mom," I spoke up. "I feel a little better now." I really did feel better afterwards, and my stomach felt lest churned. But I still had the pounding headache that had been lasting all day and my throat was starting to feel sore and I felt a cold coming on because I wrinkled my nose and sneezed.

"Nonsense!" Mom exclaims, putting her hands on my face. "You feel a little warm. Can you get the thermometer, honey?" she turned to Luke.

"But of course," he said politely, giving me a nod of sympathy and disappearing out of the kitchen and into the bathroom where the medicine cabinet.

"Where's Dallas?" I asked Mom after a few seconds of silence; we were now sitting on the table.

"Oh, he's out. He was here earlier today, but he left. Poor thing had to work. I'm sure his shift his over by now, but he told me he was going out with Cassidy tonight."

There seemed to be uncertainty in her voice, and I knew exactly why. Dallas and Cassidy were engaged, and it was a touchy subject when it came to them. I mean, she liked them together, but engaged? That worried her; in her opinion they were rushing it, but Luke seemed to be completely okay with it.

"Anyway," she said in a rush as if I'd question her about the subject. "How's Laura?"

"She's good," I said, knowing that she was going to feel better when I told her the good news but deciding to tell her about her breakup or the true reason she was coming. "She's coming down in a week, did you know?"

"I didn't."

"Well, she is. For two days- well four, technically- since she has off on Thursday and Friday," I explained awkwardly.

Mom smiled. "I'm glad she can visit us."

I still hadn't told her that I was going to be stuck with Edna. This was the perfect time to tell her, but before I could say anything else, Luke came back with the thermometer in his hands. "Alright open up Ally," he said as he gingerly put it under my tongue. I sat there awkwardly, unable to speak. After an agonizing minute of just silence, he took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at what it said (which was unnecessary because I could have done that myself). "Yep. You have a fever."

"What is it?" Mom asked, getting up quickly and standing by Luke's side, causing the chair to make a terrible squeaking sound as she did so.

"103," he told us, taking the thermometer to the sink and washed it off then went to the medicine cabinet.

I didn't feel that warm. Or...did I? I felt my face just to be sure, and it was indeed warm. Hot, actually.

"Alright we got 'Cold and Fever Relief', doesn't that sound fun?" he asked enthusiastically, giving me a teasing smile.

I laughed a little. "So much fun I can't take all of this excitement."

Once I took my medicine, I was sent to bed. I slept for a good two hours, and it was dark when I opened my eyes again, feeling somewhat worse than I did earlier. I was about to doze off again, but before I could even shut my eyes, Dallas burst through the door followed by Cassidy. "Hellooo sunshinnee!" he says.

"What?" I groaned slowly, putting the covers over my face in hope that they'd go away. No offense to them.

"We heard you were sick," Cassidy said.

"We thought we'd stop by," Dallas added.

"Where's Mom and Luke?" I finally asked, throwing the covers off of me and sitting up.

"They went out," Cassidy answered quickly. "Now let's watch some YouTube!" Her and Dallas both knew that I loved watching YouTube when I was sick or in a bad mood. It made me feel somewhat happier.

"Ohhh yeah!" Dallas rubbed his hands together. It took both of them to drag my sick butt out of bed. I didn't have any intention to leave this bed for any reason. I wanted to stay in it forever; I didn't want even go to school tomorrow, and, the way I felt now, maybe I didn't have to. At the same time I appreciated what they were trying to do. They always tried helping people as much as they could, even if they didn't know the person.

Before I knew it I was sitting on the computer desk just in front of the kitchen where the computer was. Cassidy took a seat on the office chair as if she were a professional and typed a few letters until YouTube came up.

I sat there on the couch, burning up but at the same time had chills.

That's when I noticed something.

On the main screen of YouTube where it had all of the suggestions of what to watch, there was a suggestion where I swear I saw myself. I squinted my eyes, just to be sure. "Cass, click on that one," I ordered, pointing at it, still in awe.

"Which one?" she asked in confusion.

"That one!" I said irritably, pointing again, this time shaking my finger slightly.

"Dog Does Ice Bucket Challenge?" Dallas asked, ready to click on it.

I shook my head, coming to the conclusion that they were being diliberty differcult. I groaned and rolled my eyes, stomping toward the computer and clicking on the one I wanted.

I braced myself, kinda knowing what I was going to see, and I was right. The video was only about seven seconds long, but it still made my blood run cold and I felt hotter than I was. My cheeks had turned red. Half of it was from embarrassment and the other half, well, was from anger.

Underneath the video the title was "nerd threws up on bus." Party why I was mad was because whoever made this they had terrible grammar, and a title is supposed to be in caps. But I was mostly upset because someone had the nerve to post it online. Now anyone couldn't see it.

"Oh my God…" Cassidy murmured, turning to me and looking at me with sympathy. "Ally, I-"

"Don't say anything," I replied, trying not to cry out of frustration.

"I...It only has 20 views," she added, seeming to be careful with her words.

I squinted and realized she wasn't close at all. "Cassidy," I faked a smile, gritting my teeth and getting ready to scream. "THAT'S 20 MILLION!" I yelled, causing her to fall of the chair. Dallas quickly helped her up.

The yelling didn't help my throat or anything in that matter. It wasn't going to stop people from viewing the video.

* * *

Austin's POV

When I got home, the first thing I saw was Ross. He was on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly to him. He had told me just this morning that he and Laura had broken up, which explains why he was acting like such a baby.

Apparently, she walked in his dorm room (they go to the same college) and saw him making out with some girl.

At least that's what she thought.

Ross told a different story. He told me that the girl kissed _him_ and when she came in he was still trying to pull her away.

And I believed that.

If she didn't that's her problem.

"She won't talk to me," he said more to himself than me. "I ruined everything. I ruined everything," he repeated, shaking his head slowly.

I sit next to him. "There was a girl who puked on the bus today," I said after a few moments nudging him, trying to cheer him up. I wasn't going to tell him that the girl was Ally Dawson, ando how one moment I stood up for her and the next I laughed at her.

"That's not funny."

I frowned. "You would've have to be there."

"Whatever."

"Here." I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. "Watch." I unlocked my screen to the video I had recorded and showed it to Ross. He watched it emotionlessly.

"I don't know why you find humor in throwing up," he protested dryly. "It's sick."

"I guess it's not that funny," I said quietly, slumping down in my seat. It wasn't THAT funny. My brother made me see that. It almost made me feel bad that I ever laughed in the first place.

"Plus she looks like..." he trailed off. "Laura," he concluded softly.

I squinted my eyes, looking over the video again. She did look a lot like Laura, just a younger version. I nodded in agreement. "She does."

He sighs and lays his head on my lap, causing we the wince a little. "There there," I said awkwardly, unsure of what people would think if they saw us.

Did he really like her that much? I tried with her, but it was always HER who didn't like ME. She acted like she did for Ross's sake, but I know she didn't like me. It's okay though because I don't like her, like most people.

* * *

My hands went two and fro as they ran up and down the table with my cloth.

I lifted my head again, knowing that there was going to be the same pair of brown eyes that had been burning in the back of my head since I started cleaning the tables that weren't being occupied by the seniors and/or juniors. (The freshman and sophmores ate first, then the seniors and juniors.)

She was just staring at me.

She looked like she wanted to _kill_ me.

The only thing I knew about her was that she was one of Ally Dawson's friends. Her name was Trisha or something.

 _What do you want?!_ I thought irritably. All she had been doing the entire lunch hour was STARE at me, and honestly, I was getting a little creeped out. Her glare scared me a little, more than I could ever admit.

Once lunch was over, everyone left but her.

Finally, Ally Dawson's friend got up. She didn't leave, but she got up, and approached me.

"What?!" I asked impatiently, looking up from the table.

After that, I found myself lost in what she was taking about. She talked so fast and her words were full of rage.

She accused me of posting a video of Ally online. "Slow down," I said calmly, suddenly feeling that it was a bad idea to interrupt her. She looked like someone who you didn't want to screw with. "I didn't post anything about your little friend online." Sure I recorded it, but I didn't think it'd go as far as that.

"But you were taking pictures," she argued.

"That doesn't mean I posted anything!" I said angrily.

She grew silent for a moment. I really got her that time. "Well...she said you seemed like the type."

"Type?" I asked and spat out, "What type would that be?"

She swallowed. "You know, the type...the type that'd...do something like that," she explained awkwardly.

"You mean ruin someone's life?" I helped, rolling my eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, but then nodded slowly. "If you didn't post it..." she looked up in thought. "Then who did?"

I shrugged, hoping that was a rhetorical question because I didn't have an answer. "You should go to class, kid," I changed the subject, attempting to shoo her away hesitantly, still not wanting to give away my fear of the Latino.

She nods and walked away. Before she walks out of the lunch room, she turns and says, "It's Trish, _Austin_ ," she told me, clearly wanting me to know that she knew my name. "I'll see you on the bus."

"Okay, er, bye," I said awkwardly, letting out the breath I was holding.

Trish waved a goodbye without looking back.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Don't go to far Ally, you have school tomorrow." That's the last thing Dad said before I made my way down the steps, the chocolate bars in my hand with high hopes that I'd at least sell _one_ chocolate bar.

I was feeling a lot better today. I no longer had a fever, yet my throat still hurt a little, I was fine.

As I turned left, I squinted my eyes and caught the eye of a familiar blonde. Against my will I smiled, for some reason happy to see him, even if he wasn't happy to see me. I know u should have been made at him for laughing at me the other day, but I was just happy that he was not the one that posted the video...unless he was lying. At the same time I was convinced that he wasn't. In the mix, there was also disappointment that I may never figure out who posted the video.

"Hey, Austin!" I called, and he looked up and waved quickly.

I broke into a run and walked with him. "Hello," I said politely.

"Hi kid," he replied, looking nervous.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He looked like he was going to answer but I continued before he could answer my question. "You look like you could use a chocolate bar, my friend!" I hint, putting my arm around him.

"We are not friends," he said firmly, upping my arm away.

I frown.

He softened and his expression turned close to a smile, but not quite. "But I would like a chocolate bar," he said, pulling out a dollar. "What do you got?"

I smiled wide and tell him the different kinds, glad that he finally was going to buy a chocolate bar to help my choir class.

"Hmm, I'll have almond, please."

"Coming right up." I was surprised with his sudden politeness.

I handed him the chocolate while he gave me the money. "Good deal," I said, proud of my sell that I made.

We began to walk the opposite direction of my house. "Listen," he says, sounding sincere to me for the first time since I've met him. I stopped, waiting for him to continue. "About the other day...I was-I was...out of line," he stammered. "And-And you know, sometimes, I-I can be..." He ran his finger through his blonde locks.

I simply smiled, realizing what he was trying to say. "Austin," I interrupted. "It's fine."

He cocked his head, looking like a child. "Really?" he asked nervously.

"Really."

"Sometimes I really don't understand you," he muttered, biting into his candy and pushing past me.

I lunged towards him. "Now wait, wait," I said calmy, stopping him.

"What?"

"What's not to understand about me?"

He looked nervous again. "It's just...how can you forgive someone so easily?"

"How can you stand up for someone one day and laugh at them the next?" I retorted, mentally high-fiving myself for dreaming up that one. "It works both ways."

By now I knew I completely stumped him, because he was looking at me with a confused expresson. Shrugging his shoulders, we continued to walk. "So...tell me-"

"I don't do back story," he said.

"Okay," I replied. "At least tell me what your parents do."

He grunted. "Fine. My mom is a lawyer."

"And your Dad?" I pressed.

"I don't like talking about him," he said quietly.

"Fair enough." I could think of a few reasons off of the top of my head, but I didn't dare to say them out loud. I didn't want to offend him. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. A brother."

"Me too! Well, a step brother, and I'll have a new sister. He's engaged. I also have an older sister."

"I didn't ask, but interesting."

"I also have a step dad. He's nice, I like him. But then there's my step mom...or should I even call her that?" I continued rambling about how much I disliked Edna for about five minutes. This eventually leaded to me telling him that I was going to be stuck with her for three mouths.

Austin frowns, looking like he had sympathy for me for once. "Kid, I...I had no idea," he said. "I'm sorry, honestly."

For the first time, he was being sincere.

"Thank you Austin," I said, wanting to give him a hig, but I didn't.

We trudged on, not speaking for a while. It's funny how some things work both ways. I know Austin isn't all that bad, and I've always believed that everyone was born with kindness in their hearts. Everyone had good in them.

And sometInes it just took a certain person to bring the best out of each other.

I wasn't going to give up on him that easily.

I was going to be that person to set him free, and I wasn't going to give up just because the convenience of how things work both ways.

* * *

 **Finally this is done! I was having a lot of trouble writing this. And tonight I started working on getting sequel for Love Is Waiting and as I worked on that I came back to this and inspiration hit me.**

 **Sorry it's late but it's still Monday where I live, plus I have a lot going on right now and I've had a long day.**

 **Thanks for your patience :)**


	5. Remember To Smile

Austin's POV

I didn't know how long Ally Dawson and I were walking, but in that time I managed to eat four chocolate bars; I also got two others for Mom and Ross. For her I got dark chocolate, and for Ross I got caramel, so I had spent six dollars all together. And when I thought I was done, I felt a craving for another crispy crunch. Pulling out my last dollar in my wallet, I asked for my last chocolate bar.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Ally laughed as she opened up her box of chocolate, took my dollar, and gave me my crispy crunch.

Shrugging it off, I grabbed the candy bar, once again feeling the small shiver run down my spine when our hands touched. "Thanks for all of the candy," I said, opening up the chocolate and munching into it with much pleaser.

She giggled. "Heh, you ate almost all of them, so thank you."

"It's not my fault that this chocolate and I are a match in heaven," I smiled.

"There's the smile," she finally said.

"Huh?"

"You know, the smile."

"Not following ya."

"It's just..." she tries to explain. "You never smile, why is that?" she asked softly as if it was a huge crime. She looked at me with those wide brown eyes. They were full of wonder and life. They were the hugest pair of eyes I've ever seen on a girl, and I can't believe I was saying this, but damn, they were pretty.

I hesitate. I wasn't aware that my lack of smiling bothered her so much. "I..." Shifting my feet, I restart the sentence. "I don't know," I murmured finally. I didn't really have an answer for that in all honesty. "I never thought of it."

She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, making me feel somewhat crappy knowing that I was the cause of it. But then her smile came back once again and does something I didn't expect at all: she set down her box of chocolate and kissed my cheek. She stayed smiling as she gently pulled away.

I looked at her with a confused expression. She didn't say anything as she gently placed her fingers on the tips of my mouth and formed an upside down frown (fine, smile, whatever).

"That's better," she said. "Remember to smile, Austin Moon." She looked at me as if she were expecting me to say something, but I didn't really know _what_ to say. I don't even know what she _wants_ me to say.

"I...I'll try," I told her slowly.

* * *

Ally's POV

Thursday.

The day that I was dreading to come.

The day that was going to be the worst day of my life.

The day...that Dad left for his business trip for three agonizing months, leaving me with my terrible step-mother. Before I could say _my_ goodbyes to _my own father_ , Edna had to butt in and say her goodbyes _first._ And I didn't want to witness them being all gushy, so I looked the other way when they said their goodbyes. I mean I love romance, but Dad and Edna, absolutely not.

Finally they finished, and I was the last to say goodbye, which I was somewhat happy about. "Bye Daddy," I said tearfully. But I swallowed my tears, not wanting to cry in front of him. Crying will only make it worse for the both of us. "I love you."

He smiled at me and hugged me. "I love you too, Ally-cat," he whispered. "I'll be back before you know it."

I really hoped that was true.

As I watched Dad leave, I felt a tug on my heart that this was reality. This was really happening. I was going to be stuck with Edna rather I liked it or not. Good thing I'd only have to spend a few hours with her alone before Laura got here which I had forgotten all about because I was too focused on Dad leaving to even think of my sister who was supposed to arrive today.

It was early in the morning and I realized I still had school to attend that I couldn't put on hold just because Laura was coming here soon. (Technically she has four days off because she has today and Friday off and if you count the weekends it's four days.)

Anyway, not a word comes out of both Edna and I as we watch him drive away.

"Well don't just stand there, you have a bus to catch!" Edna said loudly, knocking me on my head. And it hurt. I made a small chart in my brain just to mark all of the times Edna would harass me. It was only a few minutes after Dad left, and here were the results already:

 **Edna: 1 Ally: 0**

As I rubbed my head, I went upstairs and quickly got ready. I managed to do it in about 5 minutes tops. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail, and put a ltitle bit of makeup on. Mind you, I didn't want anyone to know that I had been crying a little when I was getting ready.

When I came back down stairs, now with my backpack, Edna was in the living room, smoking and listening to some talk show on the radio. I heard her obnoxious laugh as she blew out more smoke.

Pinching my nose, I went though the living room, desperately trying not to let the smoke get inside my lungs and tear them apart again because that was the worst feeling. I even said goodbye to her but she just waved her hand nonchalantly as if she couldn't care less if I didn't come back from school today, and believe me, I didn't want to.

* * *

Austin's POV

I had a throbbing headache. These kids would not shut up this morning. I guess some days they liked to talk more than others. It was mainly the freshman, that never failed to annoy me and put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

My foot stepped on the breaks when I realized I was pulling up at Ally's stop which was just her and Trish and some other kids that I didn't know. Probably juniors, I guessed.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning..." I said to the other kids, including Trish, who said good morning back. I realized that she wasn't alone. Her hand was in Ally's as the friends made their way up the steps. Letting go of her friends hand, Ally was the last to pile on the bus.

If you were to imagine a brown puppy with big brown eyes that got kicked into the rain, you'd see that the puppy was Ally Dawson. I've never seen her look so down in the dumps. It honestly tugged my heart strings a little to see her looking at me with sad eyes.

"Good...Good morning," I finally said.

She smiled a little, but I still saw pain. "Good morning Austin."

"Ally," I said loud enough for her to hear before she went to her seat. She turned, and once again those sad brown eyes looked at me questionly. "Remember to smile." I gave her a smile that I hoped she'd appreciate it.

She nodded, but didn't smile. I frowned, closed the doors, and kept driving.

* * *

 **I know I know it's a really short one but I thought it was kinda cute. I want to update sometime tomorrow cause I have a lot of free time being spring break.**

 **Anywho, please check out the sequel to Love Is Waiting if you haven't all ready! Please R &R!**


	6. You're Growing On Me, Kid

Ally's POV

I glanced at the clock for the thousandth time that morning. It seemed like it had been 7:59 forever. _C'mon,_ I thought angrily. I was already in a bad mood because of Edna, and on my head there was a small bump from her hitting my head so hard.

Finally it was 8 and I felt relief that the day was finally going to start. The sooner school started, the sooner it would end. At the same time I didn't want it to end because I'd have to go home to see Edna's face instead of Dads. But the good news was that I wouldn't be alone, Laura would be there, which is why I want to get this day over with to catch up with her.

I could hear Mrs. Waters high hills from a mile away it seemed like. The door swung open, revealing my Mrs. Waters, late as usual.

She then approached the whiteboard and wrote down the pages in our math books we needed to do and finish by the end of class so we could get some credit. I think teachers were trying to give us as much credit as they could because it was almost the end of the term and fall break was coming up in literally a day, and grades were closing at the end of the day. Luckily for me I didn't have to worry about that, because I had pretty good grades, it was my friend Piper that I worried about.

Fortunately Mrs. Waters allowed us to talk quietly so I tried my best to help her, but tutoring Piper is like pulling teeth. I love her to death but she needs to take more time and effort when it comes to school and getting good marks.

I open up my math book, not in any mood to help Piper with anything. She was sitting next to me, and I could feel her gaze burn through the left side of my face, and it honestly made me uncomfortable. I knew that she was just waiting for me to turn over and help her.

Instead of confronting me about it, she asks something completely irrelevant. "So are you going to Trish's Halloween party?"

I scowled at the mention of Trish's Halloween party. I almost forgotten about it with everything going on. Thanks Piper, I thought sarcastically as I angrily spun around and met her gaze. She suddenly looked scared.

"No Piper. I'm not," I said through my teeth in an harsh voice. Harsher than I ever intended. But I didn't even think to apologize as I turned my head back and went back to my work. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her head drawback.

"No need to snap it was just a question," she muttered and looked at her math book. Even without looking at her, I could tell she was struggling because I heard the pages flipping and she kept on groaning in frustration, only making me feel worse.

Sighing, I set down my pencil and turned my head and looked at her, but she didn't look at me. "Okay I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my plate right now," I told her, and that was the truth. Yet, I still didn't want to tell her about Edna. I knew she wouldn't understand.

Finally she looked back at me and smiled. "It's cool. I don't mean to press, but why aren't you going? You and Trish are like best friends, aren'tcha?"

I exhaled. I _really_ didn't want to tell her, but I did anyways. Piper had never met Edna, so she wouldn't know. I was actually _thankful_ my friend hadn't met her. Maybe it'd be a better chance of her believing me because she wouldn't know how fake she was. I just prayed she wouldn't go and tell Elliot all of this because unlike her he met her and actually believed her little act; and I don't want him telling his girlfriend anything reassuring like "she's not as bad as Ally says" or something.

That makes sense, right?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Piper said once I finished my explanation.

I was honestly getting really sick of people's sympathy for me. I'm just starting to realize that everyone I told they always look at me with pity, but the thing was, I didn't _want_ their pity. Quite frankly, I didn't _know_ what I wanted. All I know is that I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. The way I saw it, other people had it worse.

"Anyway," she said quickly. "Elliot and I were going to the beach after school, since I'm not working and everything. It was suppose to be a date, but, you know, maybe you could-"

"I'm not going on a date with you and Elliot," I told her seriously. I wasn't going to let her invite me to her date- which was suppose to be just the _two of them_ \- just to make _me_ feel better. And it's not like it'd make up for not going to the Halloween party in a week. But I appreciated the effort just the same, I just wasn't going to let her do that.

I should have expected Piper to keep insisting, which she was doing right now because of her stubborn head of hers. "Oh c'mon Ally! I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Trish and Carrie and Dez can come too, and we'll be a big happy group of friends catching some waves, and eating some food at Shredders…" I could tell that she was trying her hardest to be optimistic but I could tell just by her voice that she wanted the exact opposite of what she was saying.

"No no," I shook my head. "No."

"But-"

I shake my head again, somewhat annoyed. "That's not fair for you and Elliot both, and you know that."

"Yeah," she sighs. "I know."

* * *

Austin's POV

Lunch duty was worse than being a bus driver. Instead of a group of kids, I was caring for the needs of all of the students in the _school._ When I went here, I wondered why the lunch people seemed so unhappy, but now I could see why. See, the kids I respect are the ones that bring a lunch from home because they're smart enough and know that this food is absolutely disgusting. In some sense I also respect the ones that are patient and actually polite when getting their food, not demanding.

In the time I've worked here, I managed to memorize most of their names. Reason being was that I knew or knew of most people in this school last year. It was mainly the freshman who's names I got mixed up.

The school wasn't that big, so there weren't many students, which is the reason not a lot of people work here so the bus drivers have to do lunch and breakfast duty as well. Most of the time is "cooking" the food. But it doesn't take long because pretty much everything we get is labeled whatever the food is. We then just put it in the microwave, and occasionally in the oven.

"Alright, potatoes or fries?" I asked a tall redhead. I believe he was one of Ally's friends.

"Aren't they the same thing?" he asked.

"Well...yeah but potatoes are healthier, I guess," I said, shifting.

"Can I have both?"

"No."

"Why not? If I want both fries and potatoes, why would it be a problem if they were the same thing? It'd just mean that I had a bunch of potatoes," he said, then cocked his head. "Or fries. Hold on…"

I twitched my eyes, then rubbing my temples, trying my best not to explode on this kid. I knew I'd get in trouble for doing that. "You're holding up the line," I said through my teeth.

"Sorry, this is a hard-"

"So potatoes it is!" I said, smiling widely as I plopped them on his tray.

"Hey, I was still-"

"Don't care," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows and went up the line to get a hamburger.

The next person came in line, which was another one of Ally's friends followed by two other of her friends. If her friends were all in line together then...where was Ally?

"Fries or potatoes?" I asked one of the girls.

"Aren't they the same thing?" the blonde girl asked.

"You sound just like that guy," I pointed to him, who was getting ketchup for his burger.

"You mean Dez?" she asked.

 _What a name._ "Yeah, Dez, whatever."

"I'm Carrie, and I'll have fries, please."

I was happy that someone around here has manners, even if I didn't ask for her name, although it was nice to know. "At least you remembered your manners," I murmured thoughtfully as I gave her the fries she _politely_ asked for.

I came to find that all of Ally's friends were friendly. In fact, I know their names now. The Latino is Trish (who I'll always remember because I'm a little afraid of her), the blond hair blue eyes was Carrie, who was followed by her twin sister Piper, who looked like her as well, the boy with brown hair and green eyes was Piper's boyfriend Elliot.

I was glad that she had a better taste in friends than me. I hadn't seen Oliver since that night when I stood up for Ally, and I'm not sure if I will. Part of me wants to, but the other doesn't want to even see his face. I hadn't seen Zack or Brooke, either.

The last person in line was Trish, who was looking nervous. I didn't ask her for fries or potatoes, instead I asked her a question that was started to bothering me that I hoped she had an answer to. "Trish," I said, and she looked up at me attentively. I took a breath. "Where's Ally, do you know?" I asked softly.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "She's not here. The last time I saw her was in third period social studies. I haven't seen her since." I saw the worried look in her eyes. "I was going to ask you the same question. I also need a favor."

"Yeah?" I was willing to help Trish because I felt like she'd beat me up if I didn't.

"Can you look for Ally?"

"Why can't you?"

"I can't. I have a student council meeting and I'm already late."

"You're in student council?"

"Yes," she said irritably, already losing her patience with me. "I'm the treasurer, no big deal. But I need you to find her, it's not like her to skip lunch. She loves socializing."

"Okay, uh-"

"Thanks I owe you one!" She quickly gets her lunch, then spins around and says, "And make sure you get her at least something to eat!" With that, she quickly runs out of the lunch room.

I sighed, taking off my hair net, grabbing a sandwich pack, and heading off in search of my frie-acquaintance.

I looked in the bathroom.

No Ally.

I looked in the library.

No Ally.

I scanned the bleachers in the basketball court.

No Ally.

The football stadium.

No Ally.

I was about ready to give up, but as I made my way down the long hallways that felt like a maze, I came across the janitors closet. The one place I didn't look. Soft sniffles came from the closet. "Hello?" I whispered, opening the door slowly, and it made a terrible cracking noise as I did. It almost sounded as if it was in a horror movie.

I heard a gasp of surprise, and right then, I knew I had found Ally. As I made my way through the darkness, I flicked on the light switch and saw Ally Dawson budding her knees. Her face was red, and the eyes that used to be eyes of wonder were dull, and they had tears in them; her head was drinched in some kind of liquid, I couldn't sure what it was.

"A-Ally," I said, not intending it to be aloud. I must have said it too loud because she drew back.

She didn't look at me, but a simple question came out of her mouth. "W-What are you doing here?"

I snorted "What are you doing here? That's the better question," I said matter-of-factly. She sniffed more as more tears came down. "You're not hurt." I shook my head.

"W-Well, you wouldn't wanna show your face either after Kira Starr dumps a slushy on your head and calls you a nerd."

I softened and looked her sympathetically. "Ohh," I said slowly, frowning. "I see."

She swallowed. "I hate Kira," she cried.

I had no idea who Kira was, but that didn't make me feel any less bad.

"And that's not all. Gavin laughed at me."

At first I had forgotten who Gavin was, but then I remembered it was the guy she had a crush on who apparently was dating someone else. "Ouch," I said, not knowing how else to respond.

I then crouched and sat down next to her and handed her the sandwich pack. "H-Here." I suddenly felt shy. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"You should still eat," I insisted.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated, shoving the sandwich pack away from her, and I frowned.

"Fine. I'll just eat it myself then." I opened up the package, and by Ally's facial expression, I could tell she didn't expect this at all. I was 99.9% sure she thought I was going to walk out and let her get back to crying. And, quite frankly, I thought I was going to leave, too, but I stayed.

I picked up the first half of the sandwich. I smirked. "Here I goooo!"

"Wait!" she protested. "I'm a little hungry, actually."

"Oh, are you now?" I smiled. "I believe I heard _oh, I'm not hungry._ " I did a terrible impression of her.

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't sound like that! Austin, please!" she begged.

"What's the password?"

"You're such a punk!" she grumbled as she tried to steal the sandwich pack from me. She tried to hit me, but I dodged.

"Fiesty!" I teased. It was fun to push her bottons. More fun than I thought it was. It reminds me of the kind of things I used to do to my mom to piss her off, like take her food and slap the pencil she was writing with out of her hand. I know it sounded a little rude to deliberately make her mad, but in the end, we actually laughed about it. It was my goal for today to do the same for Ally.

The brunette lunged towards me, but it was easy to stop her by putting my arm on her forehead. (Fun fact: my hand was almost as big as her whole face.) But she didn't give up. She continued trying to fun into me. "Move your muscular legs!" I laughed.

Soon enough I realized neither of us were getting anywhere, so I plopped the sandwich pack and before she could even process what was happening, I had picked her up over my shoulders and tickled her.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted, followed by giggling and squeals of protest. I knew I had completely thrown her off her game and by now I thought she'd die of laughter.

"Still waiting for that password," I said.

"H-H-How am I-I suppose to know t-that?" she laughed hysterically.

"Hmm, good point," I said, rubbing my chin pretending to be thoughtful. "I may let you go…"

"Yeah, you should totally do that," she retorted.

I laughed lowly and let her down. She was so close that I could hear her breathing. I never noticed how...pretty Ally was until now. Blushing slightly, she took a step back. She still hadn't smiled. "C'mon, smile," I urged. "You've got a pretty nice smile."

She still hadn't smiled for me, and I was starting to feel a little bummed.

My brain then hatched an idea that I could have done a while ago: I gently took the tips of her mouth and formed a smile and repeated what she said to me last week.

"That's better. Remember to smile, Ally Dawson."

Once I pulled my hands away, she stayed smiling with no help this time. Then, after a few seconds of looking at me and smiling, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

At first I didn't know how to respond, but then I smiled and hugged her back, letting my eyes flutter shut as I tightened my grip on her. There was a sudden pull on me, and I felt light headed.

My head spun around, and I shivered, yet her embrace made me feel so warm as if I was standing on top of the hot sun.

"Thank you." Her voice was muffled, and I could feel her head snuggle into my chest.

"For what?"

She pulled away. "For being here, for making me smile," she explains and softly adds, "Silly."

"You're welcome." I smiled at her. "Now c'mon," I sat back down on the floor. "You still need to eat."

Ally gave me half and she ate the other half. "You're growing on me kid," I commented, and I was being honest. "Not that your my friend or anything."

"Oh reallyyy?" She raised her eyebrow. "If I wasn't your friend then why are you eating with me in the janitors closet?"

She really got me there. Okay, okay, you could say she was becoming a friend.

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Touchè"

* * *

 **AWWWWW! I like this if I don't say so myself :)**

 **The whole Austin looking for Ally at lunch thing was an idea from one of my guests so thanks for the idea :)**

 **Copy and paste your favorite part and comment on why it's your favorite, best comment gets a shout out! :D**


	7. Aquariums And Anger

Ally's POV

When I stepped into the bus, it was a madhouse. Everyone was really excited for fall break. Even Austin seemed happy, and I couldn't blame him because he had an entire week to just do whatever he wanted. I was happy, too. But at the same time I was dreading going home because of Edna. I kept telling myself Laura would be there, and for as long as my sister was there Edna wouldn't do anything to hurt me because she was so fake.

"Hey guys," Austin said happily, saying good morning to all of us and saying to take our seats. That was normal, but his tone was different. It was nice to hear him sound so happy and relaxed. He always seems so irritable and angry; I was still trying to figure out why that was.

As Trish and I sat down, there was a lot of talk about her party. She must have invited a lot of people. "I really wish you can come," Trish said for the thousandth time, and I was getting sick it in all honesty.

"It's okay," I told her.

"Have you asked Laura if she could possibly hand out candy?"

I had completely forgotten to ask Laura about that, I was so caught up in catching up with her that I didn't even think of the Halloween party. Let alone I didn't have a costume either.

When I told my friend I hadn't asked, she sighed and said, "It's worth a shot."

* * *

As I walked down the halls of Marino High, I was in my own little world. I must have been so caught up in my own thoughts, because before I could process what was going on I collided with Gavin Young, and my books and papers that I had been carrying to my locker to put away was all sprawled out on the floor. Gavin took action immediately, crouching over and helping me, not saying a word.

He shyly gave me the remainder of paper that I hadn't go because that was all I could carry. After that he carried my math and chemistry book to my locker. "Thanks Gavin," I stammered, knowing that one of us should at least talk. The thing about Gavin was that he wasn't much of a talker; he talked to people he was close to like The Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes or his friends.

I knew he liked things slow. Unfortunately I didn't know that when I first started to like him, because I rambled and after he looked at me with such confusion, nodded, and walked away. I knew that he had no idea what I was talking about, not a lot of people do if I'm being honest with myself. Now I'm just nervous around him and don't talk to him unless he talks to me or I just happen to be pushed into him by a certain blonde boy.

"Er...you're welcome," he said. I always felt like he was becoming more and more uncomfortable with me. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday." He paused, then in a rush explaining further. "About laughing, I mean."

"It's cool, I-I know you didn't mean it." I felt my face redden. "It must've looked funny, I get it," I murmured, then faked a laugh, only making me feel worse about the whole slushy situation. It wasn't funny, really. I managed to embarrass myself countless times at school. Why it was always me? I didn't know.

"Mhm," he said awkwardly. "Have a good fall break, Ally."

"You too."

Nodding, he turned around and went to class. I put all of my papers in my locker, and headed to my next class, which was gym. I was just glad we weren't really doing anything, being the last day before fall break.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" Laura asked me, plopping down on my bed as I wrote on my desk.

I shushed her, wanting to stay completely focused on my song.

"Whatttt?" she groaned.

"I'm writing," I told her.

"So?"

"So...I want complete silence," I retorted, turning back to my desk and picking up my pencil again and pouring more of my heart out.

"Ally, come on, we're on break. Loosen up. And you're the one that wanted me to come so you wouldn't be alone with Edna. I came here to spend time with you, not watch you write your life away."

I frowned. She did have a point. I guess I was being a stick in the mud. "Okay, okay." I got up from my seat and sat down next to her. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" she bounced up and down, and I couldn't help but feel amused.

"We go to a bar, choke down a few shots-"

"Laura," I whined, rolling my eyes. Laura was always more rebellious than me, and she tended to take more risks. I remember once when I was eight and she was ten, she climbed up a huge oak tree at the park and jumped down from it, landing on her feet like a cat. Then she told me it was my turn. I don't know how she convinced me, but before I knew it I climbed up the tree. Once I reached the top, I was too scared to come down, and Dad had to come get me.

"I was kidding," she laughed. "I have no idea." She then sat up and reached for her laptop and turned it on. "We'll look it up." She started typing. "Fun...things to do...in Miami," she said slowly as she typed the words. "Oohh!"

"What did you find?" I asked curiously, leaning over and looking at the computer.

"How about we go to the new aquarium downtown? It has 4.5 stars already and it's only $12 per person," she smiled.

Suddenly Edna ran into the room. As I inhaled I immediately held my breath, because I knew that any second my lungs where going to close up once the smoke reached them.

"Oh that sounds great! Not that I was listening in or anything. Anyways, I'll get my coat. It's a date!"

I couldn't believe that _she_ was coming with us. I wanted to spend time with Laura. She was _my_ sister, not hers. This was my FAMILY! I was sick of her always butting in on everything.

"Come on Laura, does she have to come?" I whined. "I thought this was for us."

"Ally, stop being a baby," she said dryly, then looked back at Edna and smiled. "Edna wants to come. So what?"

I yanked my sister's arm and murmured in her ear harshly, "I'll tell you what. She hit me on my head yesterday. Every time you or dad aren't around she treats me like crap," I said, realizing I was on the verge of tears, thankful she didn't hear.

"Your'e being ridiculous Ally. You need to stop. Lets go," she said harsher than she meant to as she yanked my arm away.

As we all piled in the car, Laura insisted on letting Edna sit in the front, leaving me in the back of the car. Great. I want this day to be over already, I don't want to go anymore. Well, I guess it's too late now. I was fuming with anger; I felt warm, wet tears of frustration form in my eyes, but I angrily wiped them away and sniffed. There wasn't a time in that car when I didn't want to scream how unfair this was.

"Ally, could you be a dear and get my ticket? I forgot my wallet," Edna smiled once we got there.

"Sure." I gritted through my teeth. Not wanting to start an argument, I payed for her stupid ticket for her stupid face for her stupid stupidness of forgetting her stupid wallet. Sorry, if you couldn't tell, I am in a bad mood.

"$24 even please." the employee said.

"Here!" I yelled shoving the money in her face. Quickly realizing how rude I was, I muttered "sorry" and we walked in.

"I need to use the bathroom," Laura said, and I watched her until she disappeared. Ignoring Edna, who was looking at me, I went over and bent down, looking at the aquarium (aka anywhere but near my stepmother).

But Edna clearly didn't get the hint that I didn't want to be around her, because I suddenly felt a pain on my arm, and I spun around to see it was her. My heart heart sped up and my eyes rounded with anxiety, but I didn't show my fear. "Let GO!" I said angrily.

"What? Am I hurting you?" she sneered.

 _Yes._ "I...I..." I tried to wiggle out of her grip. "Let me go!" I grunted.

"Just stop trying, you're not going to get anywhere," she said. I could smell the smoke on her breath. "Because you're _weak_."

"No I'm not!" I continued to fight. "I will fight to get my family to see-"

"Good luck with that," she snickered. "You're never going to convince them."

I was about to say something, but she talked. "Because no one believes you."

I froze. I had never been so dumbfounded. I opened my mouth but I couldn't say _anything._ Because, for once, Edna was right.

Once Laura came back, Edna quickly pushed me aside and laughed.

Shaking my head, I _ran._

"Ally!" I heard Laura yell after me. I didn't care, I just kept running until I found myself falling into someones arms, and quickly making us BOTH fall on the ground.

Austins POV

It all happened so fast, I had no idea what _actually_ happened. All I know is that I was walking around the aquarium with Ross, (mind you, he made me go and threatened if I didn't go he would take my phone away) then some wacko ran into me causing us to descend to the ground with her ON TOP of me.

"Ughhhh," she complained, rubbing her hand.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It was Ally. Why was I not surprised?

Her eyes widened when she realized it was _me_ she had fell on. "Get off of me kid!" I snapped. Yes, we may have been friends, but she still annoyed the hell out of me.

"Oh...sorry" she got up, blush forming on her face as she held her hand out to help me up.

Rejecting her gesture, I got up myself. She shrugged it off and proceed to hold her head in her hands sitting down. Okay somethings up. I wonder if she's okay...

"Look pigeon, I am no expert when it comes to making people feel better but I can tell when people are upset. Care to share?" I voiced out, sitting next to her. Alright, I guess one could say that I cared about her. More than I wanted to admit.

She took out a breath that she seemed to have been holding in for awhile and opened up her mouth to talk when suddenly I saw Ally's family running up to her.

"Oh sweetie where have you been?" an older women asked, when I'm assuming is Ally's...grandma?

Hot on the older women heels I see...oh no. It's Laura. I only had one thought: get Ross and get out. I don't need him getting even more hurt. I also mentally slapped myself for not realizing that Laura and I were siblings, anyone could tell that by just looking at him. But there was something about Ally that I could tell they were alike. I'm guessing Laura had the same thoughts when she saw me because her eyes got as big as saucers, until she spoke up.

"Come on Ally." she said helping her up quickly and glaring at Ross and then getting the nerve to glare at _me._ "Lets go home."

"Okay.." she slowly said, getting up on her feet again. "Bye Austin.."

I shifted my feet. "Yeah...see you later..." I said awkwardly, watching her every move as her and Laura and the older woman walk away. I noticed she kept on looking back, and I tilted my head, desperately wanting to know what had happened. I saw that pain in her eyes despite her smile. Ross blocked my way so I didn't see her anymore.

"C'mon," Ross said quietly, tapping my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance. "Let's look around more. Mom wants us back by dinner."

I didn't say anything.

I just stood there like a statue as I continued to stare out into nothingness, wondering if Ally Dawson was going to be okay, and if there was anything I coud do to make it better.

Because that's what friends do, and she taught me that.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Shout out's to whoever did the copy and paste thingy XD**


	8. Angel With A Broken Wing

**Okay so I've come to the conclusion that this story isn't going to be very long. I kinda have most of it figured out but I'm debating on a few things.**

 **I won't tell you my others but I will tell you my main one: will this story have a happy ending? As you know, (if you've read my other stories) none of my stories have never had depressing endings, they've always been happy. And I just thought if I had a depressing ending for this story it might actually make it better in a way (am I making any sense at all? I feel like I'm not).**

 **But anyway, this is still something I need to decide because this story isn't going to be that long, like I said.**

* * *

When we got home, I skipped dinner and went straight to my room. I didn't know how much time I just laid there with the only company of my room, questioning everything that was happening. I thought it was kinda crappy that Laura had just forced everyone to leave the _moment_ she saw Ross.

I realized that the sun was setting, and only then I realized I had been just laying there for a good hour and a half.

I guess Mom was worried about me, because she came in my room with a plate of food in her hands.

"Hey sweetie, I brought you some pizza..." she said slowly.

"Thanks mom." I forced a smile.

Setting the plate down she bent down to sit near the bedside and spoke again.

"So, who is she?" she asked smirking.

For whatever reason I freaked out. _How'd she know I liked someone?! Wait what? I don't like Ally Dawson...right?_

 _"_ Who? Where? When? What? I uh..." I stammered.

"Don't worry." She laughed. "I'm not stocking you or anything, I heard Ross muttering something about you and an Ally Dawson girl."

My mouth dropped, then my mouth formed a scowl. Of course Ross would gossip about me and Ally to Mom. "I don't know what you're talking about," I blurted out, feeling like I was on top of the sun. "Is-Is it hot in here?" I fanned my shirt, my tongue sticking out and I started panting, feeling like I just ran a marathon.

"Someone is in denial," she fluffed my hair, and I swotted her hand away. "Now he's grumpy."

I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair the way I like it, which always bugged my mother but I liked it messy. "Listen," I said, trying my hardest to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "She's just a girl that rides my bus. That's all she is," I explained quickly, not wanting to talk about this.

"Are you sure?"

"She...She's just a friend," I said, this time more slowly, trying to be more assuring.

But of course, she ignored the "just friends" thing and said:

"Okay, honey, I'll leave you to thinking about your girl."

I opened my mouth, about to protest, (I was blushing even more now that she had said "my girl", when clearly, Ally wasn't _my girl_ ) but she was already getting up off of her bed and onto her feet. "Also, there's a surprise waiting outside for you," she told me before she walked out and I heard her go back down stairs.

I took a few bite of my pizza before going downstairs where Mom was making her coffee. "It's just outside the door sweetie," she called.

"Okay," I said, trying not to be awkward, yet a million thoughts raced to my mind of what it could be, and who it was from. When I stepped outside there was just a small box. Somewhat disappointed, I took ahold of the box and took it inside.

Still a little curious to find out what was in it, I set it on the table, pulled out my pocket knife, and cut into the box. Mom was sitting with me, watching my every move as I opened up the box.

What was in the box was something I least expected. It was a _costume_.It was brown, and at first I had no idea what it was. "What the…?" But as I pulled it out more I realized it was a monkey costume, and it happened to be my exact size.

Mom smiled and looked up from her coffee as if she knew that I wanted an explanation. "You didn't have a Halloween costume, so I decided to call up your Aunt Lucy and see if she could whip something up for you."

Aunt Lucy always liked making dresses and whatnot; she even made me a tux for one of my cousins wedding, and I had to say, it looked pretty good. After all, she was in the fashion and design business in New York so she made a lot of money. She really was living the good life. But, despite how much I liked Aunt Lucy, it was honestly depressing to see how she could sink this low.

I continued to just stare and hold the costume up in disgust. "Why don't you try it on, Austin?"

Was she crazy?! "No, I-"

"Austin," she interrupted, seeming to lose her patience very quickly. "Aunt Lucy worked very hard on that costume for you to wear it on Halloween while going trick-or-treating. The least you could do is try it on, just to see if it fits."

Yep, she was crazy. There were two major issues with her argument: 1) I hadn't been trick-or-treating in years 2) The least I could do was nothing, and maybe, just maybe, I could throw it away when Mom wasn't looking. "Okay," I mumbled, going sluggishly towards the stairs.

"Make sure you show it to me when you have it on!" she called excitedly as soon as I finished going up the steps.

I knew that she wanted me to show it to her to prove that I actually tried it on and "Yeah Mom," I called back, proving that I had heard her, and I went to my room to change.

* * *

I looked absolutely _stupid_. The costume was a one-piece and it was really hot; by the time I made my way down the stairs, I was already sweating in it. I should have known that Mom was going to take pictures, because as soon as I came downstairs there was a flash, almost blinding me.

"Mom, really?" I asked in an _are you serious?_ tone. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Oh, shut up," she smiled at me affectionately. "You kids will always be my babies."

I rolled my eyes.

"When you have kids you'll understand."

"Who says I'm having kids?" I wasn't really a fan of kids. A lot of them get on my nerves and push my buttons even more than regular people. It was hard to believe that I was once full of that much energy. Mom always says Ross was always the most energetic as a kid, which I could totally see.

After Mom staring at me for a few moments as if I had grown a second head, I realized she wasn't going to answer my question (which was rhetorical anyway) So I changed the subject. "I'm going for a walk," I finally said. "Can I take the costume off now?"

Mom sighed. "You and your walks." She looked more amused now which I was thankful for. "Go ahead. Don't be out for too long."

Thanking her, I ran up the stairs, eager to take the stupid thing off. Deciding to change my whole outfit, I took off my shirt and my jeans and slipped into a light t-shirt and basketball shorts. Going down the stairs, more happy and less sweaty this time I around, I waved my goodbyes to Mom and went made my way outside. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I felt better knowing that I'd wake up tomorrow and not have to get up early and drive kids around.

As I walked, I kept my head down and focused on the ground. But as I approached the cul de sac, something got my attention. It was a normal cul de sac, with normal houses. The was one that stood out to me the most was the one drenched in Halloween decorations all over the yard. It seemed like a waste of money, really, but who was I to judge?

When I got closer I came to find that that house belonged to Trish. "Hey!" she called.

I looked around, wondering if there was someone else she had been calling, but when there was no one else around, I realized she was indeed calling me. Hands still in my pockets, I awkwardly approached Trish, who was still not finished putting up decorations, and was in the process of placing bowls of candy on the table, which I inferred was for the kids so she wouldn't have to constantly come to the door. On the bowls there was a sigh that said _please only take one!_ I honestly doubted the kids would listen, because I know for a fact that kids don't listen and they'll take as much as they please.

"Hello," I said.

"What are you doing around here?" she asked, placing another bowl on the table.

"I just went out for a walk, I guess I live near your neighborhood," I explained, shrugging. "What are you doing?"

"Setting out decorations, doof," she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Looks to me like you're just setting out candy," I smirked. After each day I was becoming less afraid of Ally's Latino best friend.

"Okay, I was setting out decorations. Now I'm setting out candy, happy?" She looked like she was trying to be tough, but I saw the amusement in her eyes. "Anyway, I was just getting stuff out for my Halloween party tomorrow."

"Why don't you just do that tomorrow?"

She shrugged and snorted. "I don't wanna do anything tomorrow. I just want to sit back and wait for people to show up. Some people are coming earlier than others, but it really starts at 6:30," she explained.

"I see," I said, nodding. "Ally will be there early, I presume?" I guessed.

She frowned. "No. Not exactly."

Then I frowned. "Why?"

"Reasons," she said quickly, yet quietly, making me even more confused.

I was about to ask more questions, but I closed my mouth when I realized she was going to say something I least expected. "Listen," she looked down and shuffled her feet, "if you wanna stop by, I wouldn't mind. Like, you don't have to stay the whole time, but if you're not doing anything…" she said awkwardly.

I nodded. It sounded like fun and I didn't have anything better to do, and besides, I wouldn't have to wear that stupid monkey costume. "I'll go ask," I said.

She smiles. "Even wanna-be-tough guys have to ask their mommies, huh?"

I laughed, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment as I put my hand behind my neck. "Yeah," I said awkwardly then walking away.

Once I got home, I was excited to tell Mom that I was actually going to do something for Halloween. She seemed excited, to. But I guess I should've known there was a catch for me going, because she told me I could go on one condition: I had to wear the _monkey_ costume. I told Mom what wasn't fair, but she said what every adult says when their kid says something is unfair:

"Life's unfair."

* * *

The moment I stepped into Trish's house, I knew I would probably get laughed out the door for wearing this costume, but that's not what's gonna happen. I had a plan. Without Mom noticing, I had brought an extra pair of clothes. Quickly going to the the closest bathroom I could find, I changed into my extra clothes which if I do say so myself, I looked pretty hot. Before I could even walk two steps out the door I crashed into someone falling down on the floor and reveling Ally in an angel costume. _What's up with me crashing into her? Maybe I'm falling for her. Hehe literally._ As we got up I was sent in a sea of confusion.

"Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Austin," she said smiling.

"I ran into Trish and she invited me. She told me that you couldn't come. What happened?"

"I snuck out," she said proudly.

Wait...snuck out? Was her stepmother that bad for her to want to sneak out?

Ally's POV

I felt on top of the world being at Trish's party. Take that Edna! Unfortunately Laura had gone out for the night so I was left with Edna, who locked me in my own room. That may have been smart, but she wasn't smart enough to lock my window.

As I walked around proudly, I stopped when I noticed Austin talking to the Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes. I gasped, and before I knew what I was even doing, I grabbed Austin's arm and led him into a closet and flipped on the light. "What the hell?!" he demanded.

"I-I-I'm sorry," my mouth felt dry, "I just wanted to tell you that's the Dark Haired Girl With Blue Eyes..."

" _What?!_ " he asked, clearly annoyed with me.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Gavin's girlfriend," I muttered, forcing the words to spit out my mouth as if none of it was really real, but it had been for two years.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Her name is Vivian by the way," he added after I was silent for a few moments.

After two years, I finally know her name. "She's so pretty, I can't compete with that." I put my head down.

"You're prettier than her..."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quietly and cleared his throat.

Without any words, we both go back outside and see that there was barely any people in the house anymore. I was about to wonder aloud as to why barely anyone was there anymore, but I heard loud, excited yowls yelling "jump!" numerous times.

Austin looked at me questioningly, and I sighed. "C'mon." I took his hand and dragged him outside to see what was going on.

When we got outside, my mouth dropped when I saw a very drunk Trish on the roof. "Who wants to see me do a flip?" she asked drunkenly.

Cheers filled the backyard, and my eyes grew wide as I saw her actually pulled it off and landed headfirst in the water. Her head came up, and people cheered even louder.

I felt my sides being painfully nudged and I turned to see Austin smiling, seeming impressed. "You should do that."

"No way!"

He laughed. "It's a party, you should have some fun." He tapped on my halo, and I smiled against my will and watched him walk away and go for the punch bowl. I was surprised that he didn't go for the beer, but sometimes people aren't always as they seem. I mean, Trish was the _last_ person I expected to get drunk, but, as Austin said, this _is_ a party. But I've never been drunk in my life, and I never wanted to be. Dad told me to be good before he left, and I promised him I be good, and being good isn't drinking.

I got closer to the pool and I saw Trish swimming around in a daze as if she didn't know where to go or what to do. "What are you looking for, Trish?" I asked, trying not to be weirded out.

"Shhh, you'll scare him away," she said lowly.

"Who? You're the only one in here."

"Nemo, dammit Ally, I'm trying to find Nemo," she said impatiently.

Oh boy...

Out of all the years I've been friends with Trish, I've never seen her so drunk to the point that she was looking in the pool trying to find Nemo. "I...I think you should lay down for a while," I said, being careful with my words.

" _No_! I have to find him _now!_ "

I rolled my eyes. "You can find him later," I told her, trying to help her but I lost my balance and fell in the pool _on top_ of her. I coughed up some water, not seeing it coming. The water was also _freezing_.

Humiliated, I got up, helping my drunk friend up as well and taking her to get some rest.

* * *

After a few hours I was getting sick of the smell of beer and alcohol so I decided to get some air. It was nice at first until I felt a pull on my arm. "What the hell are you doing?!" a voice shouted, and my eyes rounded with anxiety when I saw who it was.

"E-Edna-"

Before I could process what was happening I was being pulled BY MY HAIR all the way home. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOU'RE ROOM YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" she yelled, and I was bawling my eyes out by then.

The door burst open and Edna didn't bother to close it and all that seemed to matter to her was punishing me. She threw me on the bed and I sat there, too scared to move and it seemed as if I could _feel_ my own fear. I was no longer crying, but I was shaken up and I felt my stomach churn.

She paced around the room and I was starting to feel dizzy. I knew she was planning something; I could just see it in her crazy eyes. "What-What are you going to d-do?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"You wanna know what girls do when they misbehave?" She revealed something from the back of her back that she had been hiding: a belt. "They get _punished_."

"Edna, p-please," I begged, but I didn't cry. _Run!_ a voice in my head ordered. But I just couldn't. I was too scared that if I ran she'd go down on me harder than she was going to. "Don't do this. I-I'll do chores, I-I can b-buy you a n-new lighter-"

Her evil chuckle interrupts me, and she glared at me. "I think I know you're second punishment."

Second punishment?!

She puffed her cigarette and blew, and put it on the floor and crushed it with her foot to keep it from setting on fire.

I was outraged. "You can't don that! You have an ashtray to put all of your-"

"Turn around!" she ordered, interrupting me again.

I sat there, confused, still terrified.

"TURN AROUND!" she repeated, this time more angry.

Letting out a squeak, I finally did as ordered, and I felt excruciating pain hit my back. My blood ran cold, and I _screamed_. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled as I felt more and more pain; I felt blood running down my body now. The last lash was the worst. She told me to turn around and I did. She glared at me for a about two minutes; a smile formed on her face. She raised her hand, the belt firmly grasped on her old hand. My mouth dropped in shock and that was when it happened. The last lash, on my face, knocking down my glasses, and I felt everything in slow motion as I fell onto the bed, and sobbed.

"GET UP!" she ordered.

"What else do you want?" I whispered weakly. I felt the blood pour down my face.

"It's time for your second punishment." She lit another cigarette and before I knew it my arm burnt like hell. It seemed worse than hell.

I couldn't take this.

I was too weak.

I should have fought back.

But I didn't.

I let her do this. I let her burn my arms, followed by burning my legs, and worst of all my forehead. I let her do it until it felt as if my brain was being disintegrated into nothingness. I let her leave her worst punishment for the last. And she gave me that glare that she did before my last lash. He last, painful lash. I let her glare at me like that as the cigarette burned through my head for what seemed like hours, and all I had done the entire time was scream in protest.

I did nothing.

I just let her get away with it.

And that, I'll tell you, was the worst punishment alone.

* * *

Austin's POV

By the time I got home, it was late at night. I had a really good time. The only thing I was worried about was were Ally had disappeared to. The last thing she said was she was going to take a walk to get some air, and she never came back. And that scared me.

Mom was asleep, and I was about to hit the hay myself, but I almost tripped on the stairs when I heard a pounding on my door so urgent that I thought it was a criminal demanding for money.

Despite my fear, I sluggishly went down the bottom half of the stairs and answered the door.

I shot right up when I saw who was at the door.

Ally Dawson was there, bruised and bloody on my doorstep. She looked exhausted, and her lip was cut and there was bruises all over; there didn't seem to be an inch of skin that I saw that wasn't injured.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Part of me was too horrified to speak, and the other just wanted to hug the exhausted, beated brunette that was standing in front of me and never let go of her, resurring her that everything would be okay.

But I didn't do anything.

I just stood there, unsure of what to do and what she wanted. I know I looked like a fool just standing there, not inviting her in and just studying her. Her forehead was not only bloody but there was a small, red circle smack in the middle of it that wasn't there before. That's not...

Did her...

She said her stepmother was a smoker...

 _No..._

 _No!_

"Ally," I whispered. "I-"

"I-I'm sorry A-Austin," she broke into tears. "I d-don't mean to b-bother you, I-I know I annoy t-the hell o-out of y-you, but-but-"

"Ssh," I said gently, covering her mouth with my finger. It seemed as if talking would just make the pain she was feeling worse. She spit out every word; it seemed like it was hard for her to talk, and even breath. "It doesn't matter. I'm an idiot. God, I'm an idiot."

"Don't talk t-that w-way about y-yourself," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. She still smiled, yet she was close to cring again.

"I'm sorry, Ally," I whispered. "I was so wrong. About a lot of things. I don't barely know anything about you, and I-"

"You still have a lot to learn," she interrupted quietly.

I half smiled, finally getting the courage to let her in. I tried my best to clean up her wounds. I didn't have a lot to work with, and the stores that sold stuff that'd help with the cigarette burns were all closed. But I did bandage her forehead, and I saw the blood on her shirt.

It was awkward, but I got her to lift up her shirt so I could dab up the blood.

"It-It stings" she whimpered, wincing away.

"It'll be okay," I assured her, then grabbed a cloth, wet it until in hit water, ringed it out, and placed it on her back.

Her breathing quickens and I try my best to comfort her. "I'm being as gentle as I can...it hurts now, but it'll help. Trust me." Once I finished her back, I told her to turn around, trying to be careful as possible with my words. I then dabbed up the blood on her stomach.

She laughed weakly. "That tickles."

I smiled, glad to hear her laugh. I knew that it wouldn't last long when I wet the cloth again and set in her her belly.

Finally I finished.

It may not have been the best, but with the lack of a first aid kit, that was the best I could do right now, and I knew she appreciated the effort.

After that, we sat on the couch. She no longer wore her angel costume, but she was still an angel to me. She just had a broken wing.

We sat in silence for a while until she finally stood up. "Thank you." She hugged me.

Smiling, I return it. "I should go find a park bench to sleep on."

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"E-Edna said i-if I snuck out once, I-I'll probably sneak out again. So she t-told me to get out, and don't come back u-until tomorrow." Tears prickled in her eyes again.

I never thought a girl with tears in her eyes could cause me so much sadness.

I clinched my first. "That's bull," I said aloud. "Getting kicked out of your own home..." I scowled, muttering curse words under my breath. "Who does she think she is?"

"Austin, it's okay-"

"No its not. We need to call someone!" I was getting angrier by the moment.

"It won't help. Please, Austin," she begged. "S-She'll get really mad."

I finally looked into her eyes, and I knew I couldn't call anyone when she looked at me so desperately. "Okay," I mumbled. "Okay. But I'm not letting you sleep on the streets." I shook my head. "No way."

Gathering up a few blankets and pillows, I made a bed on the couch and on the floor, I made myself my own bed. I wasn't going to let her be alone.

"You don't have to do this." She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I have to," I said quietly, not sure what I meant by my own words. I just feel like if I didn't I would've made a huge mistake. "I have to, I repeated, then looked up at her. "Do you need anything?"

"Can-Can I please have a glass water?"

I nodded, then went to the kitchen to get her water.

When I came back, Ally Dawson was put cold. "Brave soldier," I whispered, setting down the water and covering the poor girl up. Before I knew it I found myself kissing her head. "Goodnight, angel..."

* * *

 **I think this is one of my favorite chapters although it took me FOREVER and I almost cried...**

 **Auslly is coming soon! By now it's okay if it's a little rushed because I figured out it was going to be shorter than my other stories (maybe 15 chapters? Not sure yet incase you're wondering).**

 **Please review! ㈵7**


	9. Dad's Are Overrated

Ally's POV

It was pitch black when I woke up from a terrible nightmare of Edna beating me with a belt like she had last night, but the only difference was that she beat me until I was dead. The soreness came back to me and I felt cold. Shivering, I sat up and saw that Austin was right beneath my feet, sleeping, snuggling into the covers. There was just something about him when he was sleeping that made me happy.

He was smiling as his stomach rose and fell. He had that peaceful look on his face that he didn't have when he was awake; he looked happy, and less troubled.

I smiled at this, still freezing even when I tried to wrap the covers around me and go back to sleep. But I just didn't feel safe. I wanted to be safe, and warm, like Austin was. So, I bent down, trying to be as quiet as I could. Part of me wanted to wake him, asking him if I could sleep with him, but I didn't want to disturb him. I then buried my face into his back without waking him. His natural warmth made me sigh in content; I was beginning to feel safe and warm again, and I eventually fell back into sleep.

* * *

Austin's POV

When I woke up the first thing I felt was arms wrapped around my stomach. I turned around to find that for some reason Ally Dawson was right near my side, hugging me from behind; her nose nuzzled into my back.

At first I was a little weirded out, but she looked so happy and she continued to sleep, her arms still tightly around me.

I felt myself melting.

Putting my head back on the pillow, I thought about last night. So much had happened. I went to a party. I didn't get drunk (at least I don't think I did). And just as I was about to fall asleep Ally came knocking at the door, beat and tired; bruised and scarred, and I helped her.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize a sticky note was tapped on my head. Taking it off without without waking Ally, I saw that the note was in my mom's handwriting:

 _Hey honey, I had to leave for work early. You and Ally just looked so cute snuggling on the couch! I'll be back at five. Make sure to be a gentlemen to her._

 _-Mom_

Blush formed on my face, and suddenly I felt Ally shift in her sleep and a yawn escaped from her mouth, indicating that she was awake.

"Good morning angel," I yawned, not realizing I called her angel again. What if she thought it was weird? Panic fled over me.

Before I could dawn on it any longer, I looked at Ally, who was sitting up and rubbing her bedhead and all the doubt that filled my mind disappeared and I smiled in amusement. She gave me a drowsy smile."Good morning Austin," she said back, then cocked her head. "Hey...I have a question."

 _Oh no, did I do something wrong? Do I sleep weird? What if I have really bad breath?_ Trying to sound as least scared as possible I responded, trying to appear cool and collective so she didn't know about my uncertainty.

"Shoot," I said quickly, feeling sweat on my palms. _Why are you so nervous?_ I scolded myself. _It's just Ally Dawson..._

"Do you think...do you think my dad misses me?" she said close to tears.

I thought about this for a moment. Why wouldn't he miss her?

"Oh course he misses you. He would be crazy not to…" I thought for a moment, then I realizing I couldn't really say anything. "Honestly I wouldn't know because dad's are overrated," I replied quietly, suddenly not nervous but not in the mood to talk any longer. At least not when the subject about dad's.

"Why are dads overrated?" she asked innocently, putting her arms on the sides of her face, making it impossible for me to not answer. She just seemed so eager to know my explanation as to why I thought what I thought.

Ally's POV

I waited eagerly yet patiently for Austin's answer. He looked troubled, as if the answer didn't come easily. I wasn't sure why it was such a hard question for him but maybe in his answer I'd find out. Finally, he opened his mouth and answered.

"My dad died when I was ten," he said carefully. I thought I heard footsteps go down the stairs but I shook it off, knowing it was probably just me and besides Austin's mom had gone to work and I didn't think anyone else was home.

"How did he die?" I blurted out, then quickly saved myself when he looked at me almost...uncomfortably? "Sorry, that was rude, I-I didn't mean- I was just-"

"It's okay," he said. "It's okay."

I put my hand on his arm and rubbed it up and down. "We...We don't have to talk about it anymore, if you don't want to," I said awkwardly. "And I'm sorry, about your dad," I added in a quiet, less awkward tone.

"Thanks, angel-" he stopped himself and turned red. "I-I mean, k-kid." He laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Admit it, I'm growing on you," I nudged him.

"Unfortunately."

"C'mon! You think I'm an _angel_ ," I said over exaggerative, teasingly flipping my hair with my hand, going back to the memory of last night. He thought I didn't hear him, but I heard his exact words: " _Goodnight, angel."_ They had floated in my mind as I fell asleep that night. I was almost asleep when he came back in. I heard his soft words and I felt his soft lips on my head, kissing me goodnight. And when I heard him getting onto the floor and putting the covers over his body one of my eyes peeked open and I was smiling. I was smiling because that was one of the only times he had ever shown any affection for me.

"Whatever," he sighed.

"You're a very interesting person, Austin Moon," I said without realizing it. A lot of my thoughts about the blonde bus driver I kept to myself.

He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why do you think that, Ally Dawson?" With a smirk on his face.

"Well…" I felt a loss of words and all of what I wanted to say seemed to disappear from my brain. Getting the courage to speak, I finally spoke up. "I dunno, it just seems like...one day you're nice and other times you're..."

"A jerk?" he helped.

"Erm, yeah." I shifted. "Sort of."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look, I'm-I'm just not…" he trailed off. "I don't know, maybe I'm just jealous."

" _Jealous_?!" Why would he be jealous of me? I'm just...me. "You don't have to be jealous of-"

"It's your energy," he interrupted. "Your energy. It overwhelms me," he explained.

"You're just saying that." For some reason I was amused. I just couldn't accept that as an answer.

"No, I mean it, and, I guess, some people might say...you're pretty."

I blushed. "R-Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I-I think you're cute," I admitted. He was cute, there was no denying that.

Then he blushed. "Thanks."

"So," I restarted the conversation up again. "Do you want to make breakfast?"

"Sure. We don't have much to work with, but-"

"We'll make it work!" Excitedly, I took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. I loved cooking, and I hoped he did too. "What's your favorite breakfast?" I asked curiously.

"Pancakes," he licked his teeth and he looked like he was in heaven.

I laughed. "Pancakes it is then."

"But we don't have batter."

"We can make it," I said optimistically, rummaging through the kitchen as if I owned it.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Looking for a pan."

"They're down here." He showed me to the colbert just below the counter.

"Ohhh."

"Stupid."

"Shut up, this is my first time at your house," I shoved his shoulder. "And your mom did tell you to be a gentlemen."

"You read the note?" he asked, seeming to grow embarrassed as he shuffled his feet.

I nodded, and he reddened even more.

* * *

Austin's POV

It would be a lie if you were to say I wasn't worried about Ally when she told me she had to go home. Well, in the mix of my worry there was also disappointment that she was leaving. Ross seemed relieved, and I could guess why. He knows something Ally doesn't.

As soon as I left, I turned to see Ross sitting on the second step of the stairs. "Why did you lie?" he asked sternly and his voice was demanding, and I knew he was serious.

"I-I panicked!"

"That doesn't answer my question. God, Austin, you always _lie_."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "Would it _kill_ you to tell the truth for once? This is serious."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm so sorry I'm not perfect. When you were dating Laura, what did you say?" I challenged, my voice raising in frustration.

"First of all, don't you _dare_ say it's not a big deal; Laura never asked me because she wasn't so nosy-"

"HEY!" I snapped. No one called my angel nosy. Wait, angel? What's wrong with me? "Stop comparing her to her sister! Laura has nothing to do with this and you know it! What do you have against Ally?"

"Nothing! She shouldn't have asked you in the first place!"

"Okay, if Laura _were_ to ask you, what would you say?"

He looked at me for what seemed forever. "I'd tell her the truth."

"It's easy for you to say. Ally is a very curious person. She asked me once and I said I didn't like talking about him."

"Why didn't you tell her then?"

"It was before...I got to know her."

He sighed. "You like her?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused," I admitted.

"Rather you do or don't, you need to tell her that Dad is very much alive even if you don't want him to be," he said slowly.

He made it sound so easy. I didn't want Ally knowing about my father's terrible existence.

And, it wasn't easy to tell someone that your dad was in jail.

* * *

 **Yay! Double update! I like this chapter. What do you think will happen? Let me knowwww.**


	10. Truth Or Dare

Ally's POV

When I got home Laura was there with Edna on the couch, laughing about something I couldn't care less about. I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind me and setting my coat on the coat hanger. "Hi," I said, frowning, not wanting to talk to anyone even if I was feeling better. I didn't want to talk to Edna or even Laura.

"Hi Ally, how was Trish's?"

I cocked my head. "Huh?" Did she know I went to the party?

"Edna told me you went to spend the night at Trish's, didn't you?" Laura asked, sitting up slightly and looking at me. Edna looked at me, too, but differently; her eyes were hard unlike my sister. Her expression looked at me as if she was saying _if you say anything I'll beat you longer and harder_.

I winced, then sighed. "Yeah, i-it was fine," I said.

"Oh my God…" Laura got closer to me touched my bruised face. "What are all these bruises? Did something happen?" she asked seriously. "And why is your forehead-"

I stopped listening.

 _It's not like you'd believe me anyways! No one does!_ I wanted to scream in her face, but I didn't, of course, because Edna was still looking at me with a warning glance. Faking up a smile, I exhaled and told her the only lie that I could think of at the moment of panic. "I...I fell down the stairs." I glanced back at Edna, who smiled in approval and I resisted the urge to cry.

Laura didn't look like she wasn't buying it. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yep," I gritted through my teeth.

"Ally… if something is going on I-" Laura started only to be interrupted by Edna.

"Oh, Laura dear if Ally says she's fine then don't pester her," she said with a light laugh.

I went to my room and slammed the door, even though I heard Laura calling me to come back. Unable to hold the tears I had been building up for so long, I budded my knees and cried for a good five minutes. Sniffling, I decided that enough was enough and I was going to call Dad.

After a few rings, it went straight to voicemail. I didn't bother to leave a voicemail; he'd see on his phone that he had a missed call from me and he'd call me back. Out of my own frustration, I threw my phone across my room and it hit the wall and onto the floor. I didn't care at the moment if I had broken my phone, I just laid there and cried softly.

After what seemed like hours of crying, I finally got up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and picked up my phone, which surprisingly was okay and when I turned it on I realized Trish invited me into a group chat. I only skimmed through it, not very interested at the moment. I just wanted to crawl up in bed and cry, but as I read more of to the messages it made me feel slightly better. I don't remember half of it but here's how it basically went:

 _Trish: Allyyy where are youuuu? I miss youuu. I haven't seen you since Friday!_

 _Elliot: Do you remember anything from last night?_

 _Trish: What happened last night?_

 _Carrie: You threw a party_

 _Piper: And got drunk_

 _Dez: Haha. It's true_

 _Trish: Shut up I wasn't that drunk!_

 _Piper: Dude you were in the pool trying to find Nemo XD_

 _Elliot: BHAHAHA_

 _Trish: I was in the pool?! In October?!_

 _Carrie: Yep, and if I remember right you were jumping off the diving board_

 _Dez: No, she jumped off the roof!_

 _Carrie: Really? Wow_

 _Dez: You were a little drunk too. Hehe_

 _Carrie: I was not!_

 _Piper: Yes you were. When we got home you could barely walk and I had to sneak you upstairs so we wouldn't get caught_

 _Carrie: I don't remember that…_

 _Piper: Exactly. Because you were drunk idiot_

 _Carrie: My question is why I'm in this group chat if I'm sitting right next to you watching Mulan and eating chips_

 _Elliot: Welcome to this generation_

 _Trish: True true_

The conversation went on like that for awhile, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to join in yet.

 _Carrie: Where's Ally?_

 _Dez: She's probably busy_

Deciding it was time that I joined the chat, I typed _Hey guys_ but before I could send it an unknown number came up on my phone. Quickly sending my message to the group chat, I thought I'd see who it was.

 _ **Are you okay angel?**_ it read.

I felt myself heating up, and right then, I knew who it was.

I smiled against my will and texted back. _Awww you do care ;)_

 _ **I don't know what you mean**_

I laughed. _Sure you don't. You'll never admit it_

 _ **And you'll never answer my question XD**_

I giggled again and sat up in my bed, texting him back. We talked for awhile and my tears started to dry. I came to find that I liked talking to Austin; he made me feel better, along with the group chat that I was in.

 _ **So you wanna hang out?**_ I texted him.

 _Only if your'e lucky ;)_

Austin's POV

I looked up from my guitar when there was a ring on my doorbell. I had been trying to write a song all morning, and I had gotten nowhere. The reason I invited Ally over was because I wanted to get it off my mind for a while, and she was good company (and no, not because I like her).

Fluffing my hair, I opened the door. "Hi angel," I greeted her, and she smiled and nodded; I invited her in, getting a wiff of her perfume.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked, plopping herself on my bed. I smiled, glad she wasn't the broken girl that was on my doorstep, bruised and bloody.

"What are you looking at?" She sat up, looking amused.

"I…" I put my hands behind my neck. "I'm glad to see the energetic, bubbly Ally back."

"I think I like that one too."

She looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back and I tilted my head, just looking at her.

"So…" she started after we snapped out of our...staring contest.

"Oh! Uh, do you wanna play truth or dare?" I asked awkwardly.

"Er...okay."

I sat down next to her, feeling my hand brush against hers and it remained there for some time before she blushed and winced away, clearing her throat.

"Alrighty then," she shook herself and scooted about an inch away from me, making me frown in disappointment. "Truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment. "Dare!"

Ally's POV

His eyes gleamed when he said the word "dare" as if he were a child on a sugar rush, and I couldn't help but smile because of it. I shook myself once again, snapping out of a feeling that I couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter what I did. I tried to shake it off, hoping it'd go away. I was unsure of what it was but in a way it felt...good.

Pushing the feeling away, I tried to think of a dare that wasn't too lame or too brutal. I looked down on my feet, and it hit me. I slyly bit my lip. "I think I have a good idea…"

His eyes rounded with anxiety. "What?" He spat out nervously.

"I dare you to put on new socks and wet them in ice cold water for twenty seconds," I smirked. I was always told that wet socks were the worst feeling in the world, and by the end of the dare, by Austin's facial expression I'd know.

He shook his head. "Nu uh," he said quickly.

"You wanted to play," I laughed.

"I'm gonna get pneumonia," he murmured as he didn't step but just stared at the ice cold bucket of water with a few ice cubes just to make it more daring. After all, it was a dare.

"You'll be fine," I assured him. "Trish jumped into a freezing pool last night and she's fine. There's no difference, really."

He smiled sarcastically before furrowing his eyebrows and rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get in," I motioned my hand in the bucket's direction.

"Okay okay I'm going," he sighed, as he stepped into the bucket with the clean socks. "IT'S FREEZING!" he shouted, hopping from foot to foot in protest.

"You still got eighteen seconds left. You can do this. And what did you expect?"

A few more seconds went by and Austin looked like he was going to cry. "This is like foot abuse man," he said tearfully.

I ignored him. "Ten more seconds!" I exclaimed with much excitement as I counted down. "...3...2...1!"

"Oh thank God!" Excitedly, he jumped from where he was and the bucket fell and spilled, causing the water to fall out and melt into the grass. "Wet socks is the worst feeling!" he shivered. " _Brrr!"_

Once Austin put on new socks, it was my turn. "Truth or dare angel?"

I thought for a moment. "Truth," I said, deciding that was the easier option because I didn't want to do anything daring.

Austin looked disappointed, and I knew why. He thought I'd choose dare so he could get his revenge. "Okay…" he shifted, trying to think of something.

While he was thinking, I looked up and something caught my eye. On the entertainment center there were many pictures, but there was one that stood out to me the most. The picture was of a little girl with dirty blonde hair and green, soft eyes. She looked no older than six-years-old, and was smiling with her head slightly cocked to the side. I cocked my head, too, wondering who this little girl was. "Hey…" I started, and Austin looked at me. "Who's that?" I asked, turning to him.

"Who's who?"

"That little girl." I pointed to the picture, and repeated, "Who is that?"

Austin grew extremely pale, and his eyes held so much emotion; he looked like he was going to cry, just like only a few minutes ago when his socks were wet and cold, but this was different. It seemed more like...grief? Rubbing his temples, he closed his eyes. "It's nobody," he said so quietly that I was surprised I even heard him.

"But she has to be someone!" I blurted out.

He met my gaze. "Just drop it kid." His voice was low, but I knew he was serious.

I sighed. "Okay. You're very sheltered, you know?"

"Yes. And I want to keep it that way."

"I see."

He shook himself, took a deep breath and smiled at me. "So anyways, you picked truth, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I got one. Do you think Laura overreacted when her and Ross broke up?"

I raised my eyebrow. What kind of truth question was that? "What do you mean by that Austin?"

He shrugged. "Exactly what I asked. Laura overreacted about Ross and that girl, don't you think?"

"I certainly do not," I said sternly. "Laura had every right to act the way she did. I mean, making out with some girl when he already has a perfect girlfriend? Come on!"

Austin frowned. "It wasn't his fault."

"Then who's fault was it?!"

"It wasn't his fault that some random girl decided to kiss him. And it wasn't a makeout. I think you're confused…"

"No. I know Laura and she saw what she saw," I argued.

"I didn't mean to offend you! All I'm saying is that Laura overreacted. She really hurt him."

"Well her hurt her."

"She didn't even give him a chance to explain!"

"Why would she? Would you?" I demanded.

Austin for once had nothing to say about that so he slumped down into the couch.

We didn't continue the game, and I went home soon after, frustrated that the blonde would say that Laura overreacted. I didn't think she did, but part of me considered the other side of the breakup. Neither of us said what we felt about it afterwards.

And, I guess no one ever no one ever says what they're really feeling.

 **I like this chapter. But I just have to let you know I won't be updating in two months so this is the best you're gonna get.**

 **APRIL FOOOLLLSSS I GOT YOU HAHAHAHA**

 **Okay it wasn't that funny 0.0**

 **Anyways on a side note I finally started drafting out the rewrite of Promises. It's coming along slowly but surely :) If anyone has any ideas for the title PLEASE let me know (make that the question of the day). Or just PM me.**


	11. What Shutting Out Can Do

Austin's POV  
As I drove down Ally Dawson's bus stop after picking her up, the weekend when we hung out was still on my mind. _Maybe it'd just be easier if I just told her,_ I thought, watching her take her seat through the mirror and Trish sat next to her. I begin to think of the last time I saw the Latino: when she was drunk on the roof, and dove head first into the pool. To be completely honest I was a bit scared of the girl, she was a bit...crazy. Not that I didn't like her, she seemed like a good person and day after day I warm up to her more, learning to love her. After all, she did invite me to her party, which I surprisingly enjoyed.

Anyway, I wasn't sure if Ally was mad at me or not because of the whole Ross and Laura thing. I thought she'd be over it by now but she hadn't stopped by my house or texted me for the rest of fall break. If it continued, I don't know what I'd do.

Sighing, I realized I'd have to apologize for _nothing._ Okay if you wanna get technical you could say I'd have to apologize about the whole Laura overreacting thing.

Girls are complicated.

Pulling up at Marino High, the kids piled off the bus, and Ally was the last one followed by Trish. "A-Ally," I said, feeling my mouth dry up. When I got a good look at her I noticed how skinny she looked. I mean, she was skinny before but it was getting close to seeing her ribs.

She stopped, and turned to me with those brown eyes. "What?" she asked weakly.

Something about the way she looked made me want to crawl up in a hole and die. She looked so sad. All I wanted to do at the moment was hug her tightly, assuring her everything would be okay.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," I said slowly. "About the whole Laura thing, I mean," I explained more quickly.

The brunette opened her mouth, looking like she was going to answer any second now.

I shifted, feeling anticipation bubble up inside of me, waiting for an answer rather I was forgiven.

"Are you coming Ally?" Trish asked before I knew. She stood there patiently, waiting for her friend; meanwhile I was waiting for an answer.

"Coming!" she called.

"Wait, Ally-" I started but she was already gone. I sat there like an idiot for a long time until a loud _honk_ come from behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes to see there was a bus behind me, and a familiar old man was looking at me impatiently.

Mr. Todd.

Freaking Mr. Todd.

He had to be one of the oldest bus drivers at Marino High. Thankfully he wasn't one of _my_ bus drivers over the years, but I did know he didn't like me. Just like the rest of the staff. And, I'm completely fine with that because I don't like him either. At one point he was an Science teacher, which I believe was in my freshman year so he knew me personally. He was a bland and boring teacher who always lectured us about the importence of minerals. I don't know anyone who he actually likes him and vice versa. He always yelled everyone when they did nothing wrong; even worse I had to put up with him when we made lunch.

 _Alright alright I'm going!_ I said silently, pushing on the gas pedal and parking the bus.

* * *

Ally's POV

I was so relieved that it was lunch. I had never been so grateful in my life. I hadn't eaten barely anything since Dad left. She didn't let me have any food and I had to sneak as much food possible without her noticing. And this was just at night because I knew she wouldn't let me durning the day, so I had to sneak it when she was sleeping. Over the past week, I felt as if I had become a slave in my own home, attending to Edna's every need and doing everything she can do herself.

Every day that goes by, I ask myself: why do you do it? HOW do you do it? How can you bear this torture?

Well, I'm still trying to figure it out myself.

When I opened up my cheeseburger and fries I couldn't think of a time when I was more grateful for food. I devoured every bite. I was starving. I knew this would probably be my last meal until tomorrow at lunch and that I should savor it, but I just couldn't.

I didn't talk to any of my friends.

I felt their eyes on me as they stared at me with wide eyes. I swallowed. "What?"

They all laughed at me.

If only they knew.

I ignored them; I suddenly felt my phone buzz. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was from Austin. _**Please talk to me,** _ it read. I closed my eyes, just thinking. It wasn't just him I was shutting out, even though if it seemed like that to him. I really didn't want to shut him out, but I did it to him like everyone else. I hadn't talked to Trish since the Halloween party, and I haven't had an actual real conversation since the weekend before when we got into that little argument about Ross and Laura.

And I forgave him for that.

I even shut Laura out. We didn't leave things off too well when she left. Long story short I tried one last attempt to convince her about Edna, but of course she completely shut down my accusations about her and went against anything negative I had to say about that lady I'm suppose to call my step mother. She tried texting me but I was mad at her, and I still am. I'm shutting her out because I'm angry and frustrated that she won't believe me.

Austin was a different stroy.

I shut him out even though he was the one I wanted to talk to the most. He seemed to calm me down when no one else could. He was a great conversation and whenever he looked at me with those eyes...

Shaking myself, I did a little dance with my thumbs, not sure how to respond. What should I say?

 _Meet me outside._

I didn't know why but I just wanted to see him as if somehow his presence would make everything better. I didn't know why I felt that way.

I sent another message.

 _If you can_

 ** _Yeah, I'm on lunch break myself. I'll meet you just outside the lunch room._**

 _Okay_

I threw away my lunch and slipped out of the lunch room without any of my friends noticing. And I was thankful for that because I knew they'd be suspicious.

As I made my way out, I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to say. Maybe I wouldn't have to say anything, and maybe Austin would start up the conversation. But what would he say? Would he question why I was shutting him out? _Of course he will,_ I thought irritably, mentally slapping myself. I was overthinking again.

Austin was leaned against the wall, looking into nothingness, and I wondered what he was thinking; just what was going on in the head of his. If I could just go inside of this guy's head and explore in his mind. I knew he had secrets that I was dying to figure out. Like the little girl that seemed to cause him so much pain, and not to mention his father. I just wanted to know _everything_.

There was no stopping curiosity.

I slowly approached him. The only thing I could here was the beating of my own heart. I was nervous. I knew I shouldn't have been and it was just Austin but something about the way he just gazed off into the unknown made me shiver.

Before I knew it I was only a few inches away from him, and I tapped his arm and let out a quiet "hi."

He jumped. "You stared the hell out of me, kid," he panted, holding his chest over dramatically.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I said quietly. "I just- I..." I was cut off by him hugging me. I felt myself blushing a little and my stomach dropped as if I just rode a roller coaster. I smiled, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his back. I turned my head left so my left ear listened to his heartbeat, which was slow and steady. I loved listening to it, and every doubt and anxiety faded. For once I didn't think about my troubles with Edna or Dad coming home or anything, really. I was just so caught up in the moment- this tiny moment- that I forgot about everything.

I didn't know how long we just stood there, in each others arms until Austin finally said something. "I've missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"It hasn't been that long," I said.

"It has to me," he murmured. "It was as if you disappeared from the face of the earth. I was worried."

"I was fine," I assured him.

He looked at me doubtfully. "I don't think I've never heard a bigger lie in my life."

I frowned, not knowing what to say.

And I didn't have to say anything because I was saved by the bell.

* * *

A few days had passed, and I tried to be out of the house as much as possible, but Edna had other plans for me. I had finally decided that enough was enough and it was time to go back home. Besides, it was m house just much as it was hers. Right? Gathering my thoughts, I packed up in English just as the bell was ringing, signaling that the school day was over. For some reason I decided to walk home today. It was nice out...Okay and maybe it's because every time I see Austin I want to attack his face and crash his lips onto mine. _Wait did I just say that?_

Before I knew it I was at my front door. Sighing to myself I had realized that maybe coming home wasn't such a good idea. How did I come to that conclusion? Well, as soon as I opened the door I felt as if my lungs where being suffocated. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I tried to glide to my room swiftly but knocked down a glass of water as I was running.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh God_.

Before I could converse what was happening Edna was right behind me.

"What the _HELL_ did you do bitch?" Edna said, voice raging.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I w-was walking t-too fast and before I knew i-it my h-hand moved through t-the glass," I stuttered, terrified.

"YOU KNEW IT WAS MINE DIDN'T YOU YOU BRAT?"

"NO! I swear it was an accident!" I cried, tears already forming.

"SHUT UP!" she growled as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Let go," I replied, scared beyond belief. This only made her squeeze my hand tighter until it felt as if it was waring away into oblivion.

"You know what happens to girls with clumsy arms? THEY DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE NICE THINGS!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, Ally! No more food for you unless I say so. Oh and by the way, find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I don't care where as long as it's away from me. I can't stand to have you around breaking my things," she scoffed.

"But Edna, p-please I-I haven't eating in the last three days and I-I-"

"Be quiet!" she ordered, "That's not my problem" she yelled, slapping me and finishing off with a good hard punch in the face. "Now get out and take your shit with you!" I let out a grunt of surprise as she put both of her hands on my shoulders and gave me a not-so-light push.

I looked at the floor, putting together what happened as she walked away. I tuned toward the door only to hear her mumble something about how I should die.

So, I took off running with my school backpack, not bothering to look back.

I wasn't sure how long I ran, but I found myself in a park. Crying still, I decided to take a seat at the bench and just let it all out.

Sniffing, I pulled out my phone and called Dad again (who never answered my first call) and shakily pressed his contact. "Please pick up please pick up please PICK UP!" I said through my tears, frantically.

"Hello?" I heard my father's voice for the first time in a few weeks. Just the sound of his voice made me want to cry harder, and I almost did. I was still trying to gather all that I wanted to tell him together.

I let myself cry more. "Hello? Ally?" he repeated, more frantically this time. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't tell him.

Not now.

And, if no one else belived me then why would he be any different?

"Ally. Answer me," he said, worry still in his voice. "Hel-"

Continuing crying, I quickly hung up. I was way too out of shape to tell him. Before I knew it I threw my phone and it hit a tree. I hurried after it, and sure enough, it was cracked. I tried turning it on, but it was no use. I had no contact by phone anymore.

I felt a drop of water on my head.

Then another on my arm.

And several more followed and I jumped at the crashing of lighting and booming of thunder. I sheltered under the tree for a while, but then I realized the park wasn't far from Mom's house.

Shivering, I huddled my way to the house. My feet made creases in the mud, and as I crossed the road I had to be careful because otherwise I'd slip and fall. It was getting dark very quickly, and I knew before I reached my destination that I needed to think up a good lie so Mom and Luke wouldn't question me as to why I wanted to spend the night. At the same time, I knew I was always welcome there.

I rung the doorbell once I dried my tears so it hopefully didn't look like I was crying and was just the happy Ally Dawson everyone knew and loved.

I expected Mom or Luke to answer, but Dallas did. "Hi Dallas," I said, faking up a smile.

"Hi kid!" he greeted happily, hugging me. "What are you going here?"

"I thought I'd stop buy. Where's Mom?"

"Her and my dad just went to the store, they'll be back soon."

"Okay." I entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Dallas and I chatted for a while, talking about anything and everything. "So how's Cassidy?" I asked, feeling better now that I was warm under a blanket Dallas got for me.

"Good," he answered, smiling, then asked, "So how's Austin?"

My heart beated out of my chest. How did HE know about Austin? Did he know I liked him?

Pshhh, what are you talking about? Me? Austin? That'd be weird, right? Yeah...totally weird...

"How do you know about Austin?" I said, trying not to make my voice shake (although I wasn't sure why I was shaking).

"Laura told me you were texting this Austin guy last week." He tilted his head. "Care to share?"

I sighed. "Well...he's...my bus driver," I said awkwardly.

"And?"

"He's cute," I continued.

"Like me cute?" he joked.

"Shut up."

"You're just jealous because I'm hot."

I shoved his shoulder gently and leaned on it, feeling a lot better and starting to forget about the whole Edna incident that only happened no longer than a half an hour ago.

I was starting to feel even better when Mom and Luke came back with a bunch of food which I was more than thankful for. I ate my spaghetti like an animal. Mom told me to slow down but I just couldn't. I hadn't been eating much, and school lunch is discussing; Luke's spaghetti was always the best.

After dinner we watched movies until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I know I should have pushed my luck, thinking things were going to change.

In fact, things got worse.

I woke up at about midnight to Mom's shaky voice on the home phone. My eyes flew open as I pushed the blanket off my body, hurrying to the kitchen (where the home phone was) to see if my mother was okay.

Dallas was rubbing her back, soothing her and Luke had his arms around her as he took the phone from her, knowing she was too weak to continue without crying. "Thank you mam," Luke said, "we'll be right there."

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked frantically, dashing towards my family, trying not to make my voice shake.

It felt like forever for them to answer. As I was waiting, a million thoughts raced to my mind of what happened that made Mom cry and Dallas and Luke looked so worried and pale.

Finally, Luke answered, eyes clouded with worry. He took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eye, looking completely serious as the words spilled out of his mouth. "There was a shooting at The University of Miami, and Laura was the victim."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN**

 **The plot thickens ㈴7**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. It took so long because I'm a huge procrastinater. Plus this chapter is rated T with the cussing (not my writing, my sister helped me with this one).**

 **Please review!**


	12. I Don't Know, Angel

Austin's POV

I had my first dream about my angel last night.

She was broken, I comforted her, and...I kissed her. It wasn't short either; it was long and passionate and it felt so real. Frustration came to me when I woke up at about midnight and realized it was only just a dream. Why was I so disappointed? What made me care about this girl so much? Why was I starting to care more about her needs more than my own wants? I didn't have an answer, all I knew was I felt like it was my responsibility to protect her. If only she'd let me…

The reason I woke up was because Ross was calling me. "It's midnight," I moaned, sitting up a little. "Why-"

"I-I need you to come to the hospital," he stuttered. I could tell he was crying. I sat up even more, wide awake now and I put the dream in the back of my mind and the only thing I focused on was if my brother was okay. "What happened? Are you-"

"I'm _fine_ ," he assured me, almost irritably. "It's Laura."

I froze.

I didn't know Laura very well but the thought of her in the hospital made me shudder with worry. I know it sounded selfish, but I was really worried about Ally. This was too much for her. First her father leaving, then Edna abusing her, and now Laura.

Ross was crying through the phone, and I knew I would have to say something eventually. "I'll be there," I promised, hanging up before he got a chance to respond.

I rolled out of bed, got dressed and sneaked downstairs. I knew Ross probably didn't want me to wake Mom, so I didn't. I opened the door and it was freezing outside. I tugged my blue flannel close to me, not wanting to go back inside; the sooner I got there the better.

As I crawled into the passenger seat it dawned on me that if it was this bad I would never see Laura again. I wasn't sure what happened and how bad it was but I'd now soon enough.

Sure I didn't like Laura that much but I didn't _hate_ her. I was just angry how she overreacted like that when Ross didn't do anything. But I had to see the situation through her eyes. She must have felt hurt and betrayed when he saw that girl and Ross kissing. Then again, she should have given him a chance to explain.

When I arrived at the hospital I entered the front lobby. And before I could even make my way to the desk I felt two skinny arms wrap around my belly. At first I didn't know who the hell this person thought they were but my eyes softened when I realized it was Ally Dawson.

She was crying.

Hard.

And right there I didn't even need an explanation to know what happened.

Her head nuzzled deeper into my back as she soaked my flannel with her tears. Her teeth clenched tightly together as she cried onto me. It was one of those moments were I wasn't sure what I could do. If I moved I feel like she'd cry harder, and if I spoke to her I wouldn't know what I'd say. In other words, I was stuck.

"I-It's not f-fair," she sobbed. "It's just not fair Austin." She clinged onto me desperately as if she'd fall on her knees if she were to let go. "W-Why Austin? Why d-did she h-have to l-leave so s-soon?" she demanded, seeming more angry now as she didn't look up at me but continued squeezing my stomach. It didn't hurt, though.

"I don't know, angel," I admitted quietly, feeling tears prickle in my eyes. It was hurting me bad seeing her cry like this. I've seen her cry, but never like this, even on Halloween when Edna left her bruised.

I tried to get her brown eyes to meet mine but she winced away once my hand tried to cuff her face.

She continued to cry so hard that the people in the lobby heard her, and looked at her with sympathy.

I looked up and saw a women and a man and a boy that looked close to my age. "Ally?" the women asked weakly. "Sweetie, I know your upset but you shouldn't hug strangers."

"Oh," I said immediately, realizing this woman was Ally's mother and knowing Ally wasn't strong enough to answer, "I'm not a stranger, mam, I'm her bus driver and friend."

And that's how I met Ally's family. I shook their hands with Ally still holding onto me, not saying anything; I figured out that the man's name was Luke and he was her step dad and her step brother was Dallas. I saw so much grief in their eyes at the moment and all of their energy was drained.

But Ally, most of all, looked so broken that I could literally feel my heart breaking for my beautiful angel. Yes, she's my beautiful angel. And if someone has anything to say about it they can say it to my face. Even when she was crying she still looked like an angel.

I guess you could say this was when I finally stopped lying to myself and realized how bad I had it for her.

"Have you guys seen my brother?" I asked, trying not to think about Ally's beauty for a second in my life.

"Ross, was it?" Dallas asked.

I nodded.

"I think he went home," Luke answered.

Great.

Now I didn't have a ride home. "He was my ride," I mumbled. At the same time I didn't blame him for wanting to get out of the hospital quick before he broke down. I knew he really did love Laura and this probably just about killed him.

"You can ride with us," Penny said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden-"

"Nonsense!" she interruped me. "There's enough room, and I'll drop you off at your house."

* * *

The whole car ride was silent. Ally leaned against me, looking half asleep and every once and a while I'd kiss her head just to prove to her that I was there when she needed me, and no matter what I always would be.

When they pulled up in my driveway I didn't want to leave her arms. I _begged_ Penny if Ally could just sleep with me tonight and I'd drop her off in the morning. Surprisingly, she was okay with it. She saw that I was desperate and could tell Ally wanted it to (unless it was just in my head). And I knew Penny knew we wouldn't do anything, feeling the crappy way we did now.

I carried Ally bridle style into my house, not wanting her to walk even though she told me she was fine. I even carried her upstairs.

We covered up in my bed, back to back; we both knew the other was awake but we didn't do anything was about it.

I finally rolled over, watching Ally sleep. I knew she was asleep by now. She turned to her side and I got a look at her beautiful face and I noticed her face was bruising over, and I cursed Edna, mumbling every bad, nasty word I could think of towards her. If this didn't stop soon I knew I'd _have_ to do something. If I didn't I wouldn't know what she'd do, and I'd be guilty of being a bystander.

Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes shut tighter. She let out a few whimpers, shifting in her sleep. I took action immediately, grabbing her belly and pulling her close to me. She squirmed at first but eventually she calmed down once I was in her embrace.

I saw a small smile form on her face, and I smiled a little, too.

With that, we both slept like babies.

* * *

 **I'm sorrryyyy but I've been planning this for a while. And the next chapter there's gonna be more about exactly what happened with Laura. I mean we know she died but we don't know the little details.**

 **I thought this chapter was bittersweet in all honesty. At least Austin admitted his feelings, right?**

 **Please review we are so close to 100!**


	13. Expressing Pain Through Music

Ally's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw that Austin was looking at me. I had almost forgotten for a few seconds that I had spent the night at the blonde's house; he insisted. If I was being honest I wanted to spend the night too. I just felt so safe in his embrace, it was heard to explain.

Pain came to me when I realized what happened not twenty four hours ago and the memory of my sister dying on the operating table was still fresh in my mind. I felt tears prickling up at any moment when I thought of having to face the horrible truth that Laura really was gone.

I couldn't think of a time where I felt so vulnerable. I was still dead tired.

"You're awake," he said as if it was a huge accomplishment. He sat up slightly in the bed. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well." I decided not to tell them about the many nightmares I had because I didn't want him to worry. "I'm still so exhausted," I admitted, going up to get the covers that I must have kicked off while I was sleeping.

"I got that," he said quickly, reaching for the blanket and tucking me in, smiling as he did. I still felt him looking at me when I closed my eyes again.

I fluttered my eyes opened again, knowing I couldn't sleep knowing that someone was watching me. It gave me anxiety. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked weakly, trying not to make my eyelids droop and doze off to sleep.

After I asked this he turned away. "I don't know what you mean," he replied quietly.

I managed to laugh. "I think you do Austin."

"Okay," he said. "I've been watching you sleep for about fifteen minutes now, happy?"

I didn't say anything to prove I was happy. For a long time I just laid there. Eventually I got up and found myself rising up and putting my head across his chest.

Austin's POV

I didn't know what else to say. Deciding not to say anything, I pressed my cheek against her hair and tried to go back to sleep. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, my eardrums pounded when I heard Papa Roach blasting from across the hallway. It didn't take me long to realize it was coming from Ross's room.

I groaned, making my way out of bed. Before I left to see what was going on, I looked back to see that Ally was out cold, hugging the pillow. I couldn't help but smile as I exited the room and pounded on Ross's door. I could hear him singing loudly to the song:

"...I'M DROWING IN THE WATER

I TRIED TO GRAB YOUR HAND,

COMATIONS IN MY NATURE,

TONIGHT IS OUR LAST STAND!" He was literally _screaming_ the lyrics, and it sounded like he was crying.

Not waiting for him to open the door, I opened it myself and sure enough, I saw him on his bed. When he saw me he cocked his head up one hundred miles per hour. He looked _pissed._ My stomach churned and I was certain he was going to kill me. He stomped up, stomping to his stereo and angrily shutting it off.

"What do you _want_?" he yelled.

I shifted. For the first time I felt scared of my own brother. "I...I don't want any trouble," I stammered, voice coming out more louder than I thought although I was scared. "What are you doing, blasting music like that?" I felt a little more confident once I shook myself, reminding myself that this was Ross and he wouldn't hurt me. I had to remember that he was grieving too. "Ally and I were trying-"

"Get the hell out!" he shouted, taking a step closer to me, and I took a step back.

Ally's POV

My eyes flew open and I saw that Austin wasn't next to me. For some reason I totally freaked out. I wasn't sure what I could have thought but I jumped when I heard loud bickering from across the hall.

I heard the voices of Austin and Ross. Hoping that I could help patch up the argument, I got onto my feet and went out of the room.

"Ross," Austin was saying, looking desperate for him to calm down. "I know you're upset but this isn't going to help-"

"Says _you_!" he roared, and I felt a shiver down my spin. "When Annemarie died you were a MESS!"

I didn't see Ross but I who I did see was Austin, who couldn't see me but his face was no longer drawn back to a scowl; his expression turned into sadness. "That...That was different," he said. I was surprised I could hear him.

Ross didn't seem to notice how sad he looked. "How's it different?"

"She didn't deserve to die!" Austin whimpered, tears prickling in his eyes.

"What about Laura?" challenged Ross. "DID SHE DESERVE TO DIE?!"

"No! But Annemarie…"

"There's no difference!"

"Okay, there isn't. I'm so sorry I ever said anything!"

Ross paced around. "First Annemarie, and now Laura! What's next? Dad coming back asking for forgiveness for what he did?"

I froze as I tried to figure this out. Who was Annemarie? What happened to her? How old was she? And what did Ross mean by their father coming back? Austin told me he was dead.

Taking a deep breath, I forced my legs to move. Austin was watching my every move.

Ross turned to me. His eyes suddenly softened when he saw me. "God, you look just like her…" he whispered. "Even the same brown eyes…The same brown hair..." he continued. "The looks of Laura and the personality and energy of Annemarie..." He started crying.

I didn't know how to comfort him. Maybe it'd be easier to comfort him if I knew who Annemarie was.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and went back to his room. I was about to go in there to talk to him but I felt a tug on my arm. I spun around and saw that Austin was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Just leave him alone for a while angel. He's hurt," he told me quietly.

"He's not the only one that's hurting," I mumbled, feeling hot tears form in my eyes.

He pulled me closer. I looked up at him and he gave me a weak smile. I couldn't help but smile too. He cuffed my face and I felt myself heat up and my heart started to beat faster.

But being my stupid self I drew back.

I was scared.

I didn't know why I was afraid. One of the only people I've liked was Gavin. I've only dated a few people in my whole life. Part of me felt wrong for having feelings for my bus driver. _Feelings? Did I just say that?_

"Austin," I whispered, putting my hand on his chest. "I can't. Not now."

Austin looked how I felt. "Yes, well," he sighed after a moment, "I...I'm going to take the shower. I'll be back, just sit tight."

And I was left alone.

I frowned, trying to piece together what just happened.

I _wanted_ Austin to kiss me.

But I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. _Who cares?_

 _ **You do...stupid…**_

Trying not to think about it, I looked around and saw that there was a room right next to me. I knew it couldn't have been Mimi's room because her door was opened but she just wasn't there.

Looking around, I grasped my hand on the door.

"What are you doing?" a voice demanded before I could even get a peek at the room.

I turned to see Ross, who was evilly glaring at me. His icy gaze burned right through me. "I-I'm sorry," I stammered, taking a step back, only to bump into someone.

Austin looked down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I blushed, backing up.

He looked at Ross. "What did you do?"

"She tried to go in there." He pointed to the room. Austin tensed.

"I just wanted a look," I explained, wondering why he was so tense.

"You can't. It's not your room," Ross scowled, going back into his room and slamming the door.

Perhaps Austin would let me. I looked up on him hopefully, my look saying it all.

"I'm sorry Ally," Austin murmured, head down, "you can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"You just can't," he said a little louder.

"But-"

"Drop it!" he snapped. "Just drop it!"

"I'm sorry," I said after a moment. I guess it wasn't that important. And besides,what business of it was mine?

His face suddenly softened, as if he realize he went too far.

"Ally, I didn't… I just.. The thing is.."

"Austin.. It's okay. What's going on?"

Austin's POV

How could I tell her everything? She was already a mess, I didn't need her worrying about my problems.

"Don't worry" I fake smiled, "Let's get back to bed, I'm really tired"

Surprisingly, Ally dropped the situation and willingly went back to my room, holding my hand in the process.

* * *

"Austin," I heard Ally say after a minute of us just laying there. It had been a week since Laura's death, and Ally was trying to pick herself up piece by piece. Ross wasn't any better. He spent a lot of time in his room with the music blasting.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

"The funeral's tomorrow," she told me quietly.

"I know," I replied softly, pulling her closer.

"I'm going to sing a song."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"What are you going to sing?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. I wrote it."

"Ah."

It was silent for a moment.

"I bet you have a good voice," I smiled.

She blushed. "No…"

"Liar liar plants for hire."

"It's _pants on fire_ Austin," she corrected me dryly.

"Someone doesn't watch Spongebob," I laughed.

Ally laughed too, then grew serious. "My dad's coming back for the funeral."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Things will never be the same. He's always came home to his two daughters. It doesn't feel right that he isn't coming home to both of us. You should never outlive your child."

My heart ached for Ally. She was so broken, yet so beautiful...

"Sometimes bad things happen, and sometimes there's nothing you can do about. No matter how hard you try nothing will be the same…" I fought the urge not to cry, even though I knew one day I was going to explode with everything I was holding.

* * *

I studied myself in the mirror. I was in a tux. All black and depressing; I didn't like it at all. It reminded me of prom last year when Oliver and Brooke and Zack and I went together as a group of friends. It was fun until Oliver messed it up for us and we got kicked out.

But this wasn't the same tux. It was black everywhere you looked, while my prom tux had an outline of blue and I put a red flower in it. But this one was so dull that it made me depressed just by looking at it.

By the time Mom, Ross, and I piled into the car we were already late. I rode up front with her while Ross took a seat into the back, staring at the window then closing his eyes, resting his head on the window as he let out a few silent tears. Mom and I frowned as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the freeway and into the church.

"I hate being late," Mom murmured as we made our way into the church.

Once we opened the doors a thousand of eyes focused on us, then turned their attention back to Ally Dawson, who was on the stand. She smiled at me, looking relieved.

"H-Hey everyone," she stuttered, not taking her eyes off me. "I-I know it's kinda stupid but...everyone has their ways of expressing themselves because sometimes they can't find words to. So...I-I'm going to sing this song I wrote it's kinda personal…" she cleared her throat, and the angel sang her heart out.

 _"I'm so tired of being here_  
 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
 _And if you have to leave_  
 _I wish that you would just leave_  
 _Cause your presence still lingers here_  
 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time can not erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
 _But though you're still with me_  
 _I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me, me, me."_

Upon finishing, I clapped even though Mom slapped my shoulders telling mouthing for me to stop, but I just couldn't. I had never heard Ally sing before, and her voice was music to my ears.

Everyone else joined in, clapping for Ally.

She smiled at me through her tears, and I smiled.

At the end of the service, people were starting to clear out. I spotted Ally talking to her father.

I decided not to interject. Watching her light up talking to her father made me burst with happiness.

And I knew that once this was all over I was going to have to tell her everything and show her the song I wrote because I knew I could trust her.

* * *

Ally's POV

I sat at the piano, playing random chords. It had only been a few hours since the funeral ended and since it did I had just been up in my room. Dad and Edna were downstairs. I knew I needed to tell him about the torture she put me through. But what proof did I have?

Dad was already upset enough as it was, and he'd probably be angry at me for saying anything against Edna. How would it be different?

"Ally," Dad knocked on the door. "Your friend is here to see you."

I looked up. "Who?"

"Austin," he answered.

"Send him in," I said, maybe a little too excited. A spilt second later Austin Moon came in. "Hey you," I said, hugging him tightly then pulling away. "What's up?"

He exhaled, not having the same enthusiasm as me. "You know that song you sang at the funeral today?"

I nodded.

"Well...I have a song for you," he said gently, sitting down on the piano.

"What's it about?" I asked, cocking my head and sitting down.

He looked at me. "It's like yours. It's about someone you love, that was taken away too early."

"I don't understand."

"You'll see," he took a shaky breath and began playing to piano. The melody was powerful, and sad, but I liked it.

He started singing, and I thought I'd cry again because that's what his voice did to me.

 _"Symphony of silver tears,_  
 _Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,_  
 _Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,_  
 _But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn._

 _I sang my princess fast asleep,_  
 _'Cause she was my dream come true,_  
 _Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

 _But now those lonely lullabies,_  
 _Just dampen my tired eyes,_  
 _Because I can't forget you._  
 _Because I can't forget you._

 _I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_  
 _When the nightmares take me,_  
 _I will scream with the howling wind,_  
 _'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

 _Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,_  
 _And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,_  
 _But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,_  
 _Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold._

 _I sang my princess fast asleep,_  
 _'Cause she was my dream come true,_  
 _Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

 _But now those lonely lullabies,_  
 _Just dampen my tired eyes,_  
 _Because I can't forget you._  
 _Because I can't forget you._

 _I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_  
 _When the nightmares take me,_  
 _I will scream with the howling wind,_  
 _'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

 _I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_  
 _When the nightmares take me,_  
 _I will scream with the howling wind,_  
 _'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._  
 _And I'd rather dream._

 _Annmarie, I'll never forget you._  
 _Annmarie, I'll never forget you._  
 _Annmarie, remember me?_  
 _I'll never forget you._  
 _Annmarie, remember me?_  
 _I'll never forget you._  
 _Annmarie, remember me?_  
 _I'll never forget you_..."

His voice faded out.

I looked at him, trying so hard to figure him out. "Who's Annemarie?" I asked the question that had been nagging me for what seemed like forever.

He took a breath, pulling something out of his pocket and giving it to me.

I opened it up and it was a picture.

It wasn't just any picture though, it was the little girl from the picture! I met mentally slapped myself for not putting this together sooner.

"That little girl you were wondering about, that was Annemarie," he explained.

"Was?" I couldn't help but ask.

He nodded curtly. "Yes, was. She was my sister," he whispered weakly.

"What-What happened to her?"

"She was killed..." he paused. "By a monster."

I didn't know what he meant by that. It was hard not to ask so much questions. But I knew I shouldn't put presser on him. I had to give him time. "Austin I'm so sorry-"

He hugged me tightly, crying onto me, soaking my shoulder. When we pulled away I dried his tears and when I pulled away my hands were wet.

It was the first time I've ever seen him cry.

* * *

 **Okay I lied.**

 **I know I said I'd focus on how Laura died but this happened :/ but I liked it tho!**

 **The first song was My Immortal by Evanescence and the second on is Lonely Lullaby by Owl City.**


	14. Germies

Austin's POV

"I was fifteen when she died," I remembered. Ally and I were now on her balcony, just talking. Talking about Annemarie actually helped a lot. But all the same, it brought up memories that I had been trying to forget for the last four- almost five- years. Bad memories that I wanted to just be gone, and erased from my brain.

But it wasn't possible.

Ally didn't say anything, for once. I sighed. My arms were crossed and rested on the balcony; I looked out, letting my thoughts take over. Looking up at the sky, I realized the sun was setting. I closed my eyes for what felt like hours, and when I opened them I felt a pair of eyes staring at me from the corner of my eye.

I then felt a small, cold hand on my arm. Her touch made me speechless and my mouth felt dry.

Her hand moved up and she placed her hand in mine.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Austin," she murmured so softly I was surprised I heard her. She was now looking directly at me.

I nodded curtly.

"What was she like?" she asked after many moments of silence.

I took a breath, looking back at the sunset and closing my eyes again. "Well…" I thought back to what Ross said, and I had to hand that to him. "She was a lot like you, actually," I told her.

"Me?"

"She had that overwhelming energy," I explained. "She was small, and petite."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are."

She furrowed her eyebrows teasingly. "I can take you."

I didn't smile, but I was amused. "Ohhh _really_?" I sneered. "Can you do this?" Before I could even think what I was doing, I jumped off the balcony and landed on the grass, to my surprise on my feet. "I did it! I actually did-" My cheers were interrupted when Ally landed _on top of me_ , knocking the _both_ of us down. I fell head first and onto the grass with Ally on my back.

Ally laughed nervously. We were all tangled together and it looked like we were playing twister. I spit out some grass and furrowed my eyebrows at the blushing brunette that was still laughing and playing with her hair. In the end I couldn't help but be mad.

We awkwardly swerved out of each other and stood up. "You're crazy," I said.

She smiled, playing with her sleeve. "Thanks."

"I wasn't aware that was a compliment but you're welcome," I smiled, grabbing a loose lock of her hair and brushing it behind her hair.

Suddenly I heard a door swing open. Ally and I both cocked our heads to see her father followed by Edna. I clenched my fists into a ball and scowled. I felt Ally tense and she pressed against me. Only then did I realize how much scared she was of that nasty old lady. Despite my anger, I knew that Edna wasn't going to do anything bad. Not when Lester was standing next to her and Ally told me how fake she ated in front of everyone. Judging by the way she aced at Laura's funeral I could tell you with no strings attached how true that was.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Ally, her voice coming out more confident than I thought it would, considering the way she tensed up when she saw Edna.

"Ally dear? We'ren't you just upstairs?" Edna asked sweetly. I didn't buy it at all.

"No no," I answered for Ally, who looked dumbfounded and embarrassed. "We've been out here for a while. Enough about us, where are you two headed?" I tried my hardest to sound polite even though I was fuming on the inside even if Edna wasn't doing anything at the moment. Just her presence made me want to rip her head off for hurting Ally.

"What a polite young lad," Edna said. I felt myself heating up a little. She was a good actress, I'll give her that much. As if I wasn't red enough, she continued. "He's a keeper, Ally." She winked at her.

I was a little flattered, but I turned and Ally looked absolutely _disgusted_. I hoped it was just because this was Edna that was saying it, and that I really _was_ a keeper; she didn't want it coming from Edna.

"We were just going to go to dinner," Lester continued for her.

"What about me?" Ally asked, looking crestfallen but suddenly her eyes hardened and she glared at Edna. "Or did you not think of inviting me?"

"Oh, it's not like that Ally-" Edna started, but was cut off.

"It's fine," she forced the words out and smiled. "Austin and I will just order takeout."

I bit my lip, trying my best not to yell at them.

"Are you sure? Do you need any money?"

"No, it's fine." I said politely. "I have money." Ally looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I ignored it, continuing to look at Edna. Edna nodded slightly.

"Alrighty then." She said and walked out, Lester behind her. The moment they drove away Ally let out a frustrated scream and my eyes widened, looking over at her.

"Ally?"

She growled and looked over at me, her expression softening. "Sorry…she just really makes me mad…"

"Yeah I understand. You okay?"

She nodded and suddenly her eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you actually have money?" she asked and I laughed nervously.

"Well…no actually, I just wanted her to leave before I killed her in all truthfulness."

"Oh…well…" she laughed and I smiled. "I guess I understand that," she added.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well we can just have something from the kitchen…"

My eyes widened and my brain hatched an idea. "Oh! Do you have any peaches? I asked happily. Annemarie and I would always eat peaches when we got home from school. That was before I started changing; becoming the person I did when I met Oliver. I didn't even realize how rude and wrong about the world was until I met Ally.

"Uhh, yeah I think we do," she replied, walking off to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a small bag with two peaches.

"There's only two left," she said, holding them up.

"We can eat them together," I said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes and pulled them, throwing the bag in the trash before handing one to me. She pulled the sticker off hers and threw that in the trash as well. I looked around my peach and pouted when I didn't find a sticker. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Aus?"

"It doesn't have a sticker."

She raised an eyebrow before laughing. "So?" she chortled.

"It's not special," I replied, looking over it again.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Ever since I was little I thought that only the ones with stickers were special."

She laughed again. "Wow." I laughed as well.

"Whatever," I said and took a bite of my peach, her taking a bite of hers as well. The juices from the peach rushed out of it and down her chin. I quickly set my peach down and tried to wipe the juices off but unable to find anything to wipe it off I instinctively used my hand. I pouted as I realized that now my hand was sticky. I licked my hand as she just stared at me, smiling.

"What was that all about? Now your peach is covered in countless germies."

I raised an eyebrow as I continued to lick my hand clean. "Germies?" I asked, no longer licking and my hand felt disgusting and sticky.

"Yeah? What's wrong with germies?" she challenged, looking upset but I saw the humor dance in her eyes like palm trees blowing in the wind.

"Well that's just a weird thing to call germs," I murmured.

"No it's not, it's perfectly normal. I didn't make fun of your sticker," she pointed out.

I frowned. "My sticker is more normal!"

"And my germies aren't?"

"I've never heard a person call germs germies before."

"Well I've never heard of someone with a sticker problem before," she shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "Its not a _problem_. It's…I don't know what it is," I put my head down, my face reddining.

She smiled. "Well then an issue?" she suggested.

"That's the same thing, Ally," I snapped, and she shrugged.

"So are germs and germies. I once met a girl named Jennifer who called germs germies."

"Is that even relivent?"

"Yes, yes it is because it means I'm not the only one. She had red hair, too, and she was a little crazy, but cool at the same time, you know?"

I rubbed my temples. "What are you babbling about?" Even though I had a soft spot for her she still annoyed me and gave me unwanted headaches with her pointless babbling (that I may or may not found downright adorable even though I didn't want to admit it).

She ignored my question and took both of my hands, leading me to the sink. "You know there's a thing in your house where you can wash your hands instead of licking them." She gave me a soft smile.

I couldn't help but laugh as I washed my hands. "Shut up angel."

* * *

 **My friend helped me with this one. I'm glad she did because it takes a little break from all the drama that's happening so credit to her!**


	15. Blind

Ally's POV

"Will you stop smoking that?" I asked irritably, wrinkling my nose. All morning Edna had been smoking something worse than a cigarette: a cigar. I thought my lungs would explode at any time from the terrible smell.

"Quite your whining," she sneered, hitting me on the head, making me feel worse. Dad had left this morning for work and now I was once again left alone with Edna. It was a good thing today was a school day because I wouldn't have to put up with her.

I honestly felt like bursting out crying. It wasn't just because of her; it was the fact that it had been three months since Laura died, and I wasn't over it. New song lyrics came to my head. Scribbling down in my songbook, I felt the old lady's gaze burn through me.

"What are you writing?" she asked, sounding fake as usual. I wasn't sure why she sounded like that because no one was around.

"None of your business," I snapped, slamming my book shut and tugging it to my chest, taking my backpack and leaving, wanting nothing more but to dig a hole into the earth and never come back. That has been my exact thoughts for the last few month.

I stomped to the bus stop, not wanting to talk to anyone let alone deal with people at school. Trish tried to talk to me but I ignored her, looking away.

Once Austin came driving down the road, I took a breath and got onto the bus. Austin tried to talk to me but I ignored him too.

I was the last person to get off of the bus. Trish didn't wait for me like she always did, and I was thankful for that because she knew I just wanted to be left alone. Before I could make my way down the steps, I felt warmth shoot up my body and I turned to see Austin looking at me insincerely.

I tilted my head. "What?" I asked weakly.

Austin's POV

There they were again.

Those sad brown eyes. God, what could I say? Her hands felt cold, as always, and her face held so much emotion.

I swallowed hard. "I...I just wanted to see if everything was okay."

"Like you care." It hurt my feelings how harsh her voice was. But her rant was just beginning.

"It just sucks when literally no one believes me about my stupid step mom, my dad came back three months ago, but every time he's not home she uses another opportunity to _beat me_ and since my dad is back, she leaves bruises in places that aren't noticeable, like my chest and my stomach. Not to mention it hurts to breathe, not only because of the bruises but because my lungs are _inflicted_ with smoke inflation and also-" she stopped herself,looking close to tears

"Also…?" I asked.

"I miss Laura," her voice was faint, crackling with every word of sadness. "Anyways, I'm sorry for saying you don't care, I know you do. Goodbye Austin," she faintly smiled, walking off of the bus.

"See ya…" I whispered, voice barely audible.

I pulled into the bus parking lot, in deep thought. _This needs to stop. Ally doesn't deserve this_ , I thought to myself. _But if she wants this to stop, why won't she let me call the police?_

Ally's POV

I opened up my locker, getting out my math book. "Ally!" I heard someone say, and I jumped to see Carrie.

"Oh, it's just you," I said.

"Just me," she grinned ear to ear.

"What's your deal?" I asked flatly, her happiness not rubbing off on me. I just felt so miserable right now and no one could make it better.

"It's a secret," she giggled, and I raised my eyebrow. "Okay I'll tell you! I got news that will cheer you up," she said excitedly, bopping my nose and taking my hand and dragging me down to the bench. "GAVIN BROKE UP WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she blurted out.

"God Carrie, could you be any louder?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I know how much you like him and so I got you a date with him!" she replied proudly.

 _Why wasn't I as happy as she was?_

"That's um...that's great, Carrie..."

"I thought you would be more happy about it…" she trailed off, looking crestfallen.

"I just...I think...I...met someone else…" I said, not looking at my friend. I thought about how much closer Austin and I have became over the last few months, and Gavin was like a complete stranger.

"Really, who?" she asked, scooting closer.

I took a deep breath. "Promise not to laugh."

"Promise," she smiled.

"He'smybusdriver" I gritted between my teeth.

Carrie looked like she was about to fall over with laughing.

"That old guy who smells like mail?"

"NO! That was my old bus driver! Oh my God, you think I would be into old grumpy men? It's Austin. He was a senior here last year, he got into some trouble so he had to drive my bus for the rest of the school year"

"Oooooooh, I won't bother you with details and such but promise to at least think about going out with Gavin."

"I promise." I held my pinky up, giving her a small smile.

She locked hers with mine as we got up and walked to math.

The rest of the day was boring. As I gathered up my things to go home, I entered the bus. "Hi Austin," I said. "Sorry about the rant I was just…" I put my head down and he put it up with his finger.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Austin,"I smiled, kissing his nose and went to my seat. I saw the blond bus driver smiling at me through the mirror just above his seat, his hands behind his neck.

When I got home I found Edna rummaging through the kitchen drawers, not bothering to close them after she opened them. The kitchen was an absolute _mess,_ and you'd think a tornado hit it. "Where are they?" she asked angrily. I flattened myself against the wall so she wouldn't see me. If she so much as saw me she'd do something for sure.

A big crash came from the kitchen and I gulped, swallowing the fear down. I peered through the corner, and I saw she had knocked down the table. I gasped, and when my gaze met hers I became a deer in the headlights. And before I knew it I was pushed against the wall. "I know you took my cigarettes you little brat now where are they?!"

My heartbeat increased heavily and I was still frozen with fear.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" she demanded. Her shouting hurt my ears and made my eardrums ring. I snapped out of my gaze.

"I...I don't- it's not-" _Stop stuttering! Stand up for yourself!_ I decided to listen to the voice in my head for once. "I DON'T HAVE THEM!" I pushed her off of me and I was about to go upstairs but she was persistent. She pulled me by her neck with her belt. I choked for breath. Once she got close enough so I could smell the smoke on her breath, she loosened the belt and kicked my shin until I felt I could no longer walk. My leg ached and my knees felt wobbly and everything around me felt dizzy. _Please, just let me die already,_ I thought desperately. _I don't want to be on this planet anymore. Let me be with Laura and Annemarie…_

I fell on my knees, as I predicted, and I sobbed.

"GET UP!" she yelled. " _GET UP!"_ she said again, but I didn't. I felt myself growing more week and even though she removed the belt it was still hard for me to breathe. My breaths grew faint and I felt so much pressure on my chest. "Get up, Ally." Her voice was suddenly soft as silk and my eyes widened when I saw her belt. "Get up or I'll beat you harder," she spat.

"NO!" I sobbed, making my way out of the house and running, not knowing where I was going. All knew was I wanted to be anywhere but here. I found myself heading to Trish's house to get one thing: alcohol. I know it was terrible and awful of me to do but I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I thought it was the only way take away the pain somehow.

I bagged on the door desperately and when Trish answered the only thing I could manage to choke out was "alcohol". I ran to her kitchen and took it without her permission. "Ally, what are you doing?" Trish asked with utter confusion.

"I need it," I said desperately.

"No you don't. Ally, this isn't you. You hate alcohol."

"Just let me have it! Let _go_!" I pulled away from her grip and dashed outside. I heard her calling my name but I kept running, now aware of where I was going. I was going to visit Laura at her grave. I got flowers and set it on her grave gently, opening up the bottle and choking down a few gulps. It was my first time trying the drink and it tasted awful; now I just wanted that terrible taste off of my mouth but when I looked my sister's grave stone I completely broke down.

"I'm sorry Laura," I whimpered. "I'm sorry…"

Austin's POV

Ally Dawson got on the bus this morning, looking more miserable than yesterday.

This was the last straw.

I was going to Mr. Dawson's to tell him everything.

By the time I got to Ally's house I was happy that Edna's car wasn't there and Lester's was. I rang the doorbell, nervously waiting for him to open the door. _I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing._ These were the words I repeated over and over in my head. What if he didn't believe me? What if Ally hated me? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted to see Leser opening the door, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh...hello, Austin. Ally isn't here she's at school I assumed you drove her this morning. Oh God, is she okay?"

"Actually Mr. Dawson, I came here to see you. We need to talk. I didn't see Edna's car in the yard, I presume she's not home?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, she's not here she's shopping at the grocery store, but if you wanted me to giver her a quick call so that we can all talk-"

"That won't be necessary," I interrupted politely.

"Alrighty then, would you like to come in?" he asked, opening the door a little more.

"Yes sir, I said quietly, inhaling. _Just breath Austin. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Not so hard, is it?_

After we sat in the living room, he asked, "Something to drink?"

"Water is fine," I said politely

"So Austin," he said casually, handing me my water and, taking a seat next to me. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you about your _wife,_ " I spat.

He didn't seem to notice how angry I said _wife,_ which I was glad about. "Ah, I about her? She isn't being too overprotective of our Ally is she?" he chuckled, sipping his wine.

"Lester, as much as it pains me to say this, Ally is being abused," I stated, trying not to cry.

"By who?" he asked sitting up, completely blind and clueless

"Your pathetic excuse of a wife!" I screamed.

"How DARE you come into my own house and excuse my wife of doing something like that?!" He yelled getting to his feet.

"IT'S TRUE LESTER. Look at Ally's stomach when you get home, look at her bruises, look at how much she is suffering. She is so miserable that she can't even think straight. Why do you think she never wants to be home? Why do you think she's on the home phone with me all the time, crying that she isn't okay? Anything that Ally does she is accused of wrongdoing by your stupid wife! God, just look at the big picture here! Ally is hurting, and it's obvious to everyone but you! I can't believe you don't even consider it. Edna puts on a fake act around you and everyone else, and when she's alone with Ally, she gets BEAT almost to death by that women. Lester, please, please listen to me," I pleaded, realizing I was crying.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are trying to be a hero of a situation that isn't even happening. Now with that, get out of my face. I don't want you anywhere near Ally or my wife again," he growled, shoving me out of the door.

"Sir please don't!" I cried "Ally needs me, and if you won't listen, I'll go to the police myself. Believe me I will. I will fight with everything I can to make sure she's safe!"

"You need her _a lot more_ than she needs you," he sneered, and I swallowed. "Look forward to a restraining order against Ally and Edna." And with that, he slammed the door shut, locking me out for good.

I rang the doorbell and pleaded to let me back in, but he wouldn't let me in. "DAMMIT!" I shouted from the top of my lungs, wanting to throw something, anything to get my anger out. I wanted to rip someone's head off with no mercy. I wanted someone to feel the pain that Ally was feeling. I hated Mr. Dawson. I hated him. He was a blind, and I repeat, _blind_ man.

 **So….yeah.**

 **I wanna thank one of my guests for coming up with the whole alcohol thing and going to Laura's grave even if it wasn't for the same reason but I still think it turned out okay.**

 **Please leave me a review!**


	16. The Angel That Slipped Away

When I pulled up in the driveway of Marino High I couldn't stop thinking about what Lester said: " _Look forward to a restraining order against Ally and Edna"_. I shuddered. The thought of being restrained from Ally made me sad. I needed that big ball of energy in my life, even if she hasn't been that energetic lately but...I just get that awesome feeling when I'm around her. I don't want that to go away. It will bring me into my nasty habits again.

As Ally got onto the bus, I braced myself for what I should say. She looked at me with those sad eyes again, making it hard for me to even think straight. "Ally," I said, and she looked up at me contently.

"C-Could you come over today?" I said, realizing I was stuttering

"Oh...I um...have a...date tonight," she replied awkwardly, sitting in the front of the bus, which was her normal spot.

I felt as if my heart had be stomped on, trampled on, and thrown off of a cliff. How could she do this to me? After all I have done for her. I am about to get a restraining order because she refuses to go to the police! She should know that I...I love her. I would do anything for her! Another part of me says to calm down because I'm not even together with her. As much as I want to be, I can't. Who even is this guy and who does he think he is taking her from me!? Finally, I decided to answer.

"That's great, Ally, that's really great…" My voice was so faint I was surprised she heard me. "W-w-w-hoooo is h-h-hee?" I asked. _Way to be subtle Moon!_ a voice in my head whispered harshly. "Who's the lucky guy, I mean." I bit my lip as I waited for her to answer.

"Gavin Young," she answered, sounding uncertain _._

Gavin Young.

The guy she had a huge crush on.

I was surprised she wasn't happy. Her voice sounded so much different than it did when she said his name when we first met. She sounded so lovesick and looked like she was going to fall over. I would have laughed then. If I was the person I was now I would have helped her if she fell; I would have caught her and swept her off her feet. Because if I would have known more about her than I do today things would have been a lot different than our first encounter. I would have been nicer; sweeter.I would know all the pain and suffering she has been through despite her smile and constant energy. I could have been her knight and shining armor, but she had a different one now.

I was too late.

Before I had the chance to say anything else, she got off of the bus, leaving me in a depressed state of mind. So much for spending one last day together...

* * *

Ally's POV

I was glad to see that my dad's car was in the driveway. When I opened the door to see Dad on the couch, sleeping. I smiled and covered him up with the blanket and putting his head over a pillow.

I set my backpack down, writing my father a note to tell him I was going to Trish's so she, Carrie, and Piper were going to help me get read for my date.

Yeah, my date...wo ho…

Ringing the doorbell, Trish answered and we both went upstairs.

"So what are you going to wear?" Carried asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

I shrugged carelessly. "I dunno. I brought a few dresses with me," I said, still lacking enthusiasm as I held up the plastic bag.

"I thought you'd be a lot more happy about this," Piper said. "It took a long time for me-"

Carrie and Trish furrowed their eyebrows at her, indicating her fault.

"I mean _us_ ," she put her arms around Trish and Carrie, "to convince Gavin to go out with you."

"Oh, you didn't force him, did you?" I asked in utter shock. Knowing them I felt like they would kidnap Gavin, throw him on a chair, tie ropes around him, and shine a big bright light on him until they eventually convinced him to go out with me. That actually happened once, but it was a long time ago and luckily I was there to stop them.

"We just asked him a million times until he eventually got annoyed and gave in. No biggy," Trish said, shrugging.

"Ohhh that is too a biggy," I argued, pointing my finger at them accusingly. "Now I feel like he's being forced to go on this date!"

My friends exchanged glances.

Finally, Trish approached me. "I thought you wanted this. We just want you to be happy," she said softly.

"I appreciate the effort but...I'm not…" I tried to explain.

"You like Austin, don't you!" Trish said excitedly.

"Yes!" Carrie bounced up and down. "She told me yesterday! See at first I thought it was the old man that-"

"Waoh woah woah! Time out!" Piper nosed her way through them to stand in front of them. "Can anyone mind telling me who Austin is?"

"What rock have you been living under?" Carrie asked, looking like she just committed a huge crime.

"It's called 'I have a busy life'," she retorted.

I sighed, explaining to Piper who he was. I was surprised that Carrie hadn't told her, but a lot of things slip her mind.

"You have a crush on your bus driver? Would that work? Is that even legal?" Piper asked.

I shrugged. "I just...I love the feeling I have when I'm with him. I feel so safe and warm…" I plopped down on the bed, thinking about him and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're a lovesick idiot," Trish mumbled, cracking a smile.

"I am not!"

"Are too," Piper agreed.

"Piper, you of all people should know what I'm feeling." I sat up a little to face her. "How do you feel when you're with Elliot?"

"I feel like I can do anything," she replied softly, her expression starting to match mine yet she lacked to met my gaze; she knew that I was right and that we were _both_ lovesick idiots.

"Enough with this mushy stuff," Trish said, interrupting as both and bringing us to reality. "You have a date to get ready for."

"Yeah," I sighed, trying to put Austin in the back of my mind, but he always lingered in my mind, and I somewhat wanted to keep in like that.

* * *

Austin's POV

I set my car keys on the counter and sat down at the table, running my fingers through my hair and putting my hands on my face. I cursed under my breath. I literally felt my heart breaking in half. I just was in one of those situations where I wanted to turn back time.

Ross entered the kitchen, stopping when he noticed me. "You look how I feel," he committed, pulling up a seat and sitting down next to me. "Are you okay? Wanna talk about it?" he asked, seeming to be very careful with his words.

I looked up at him but said nothing. I then looked back down, trying to clear my mind but when I closed my eyes I saw those brown eyes…

Looking back up at Ross, I took a breath and spoke. "Have you ever just...regretted something?" I realized that wasn't exactly how I wanted to start what I was trying to tell him; I could tell he knew that too because he waited patiently for me to restart my sentence.

Eventually I came up with a good way to sugarcoat everything that had been happening (mind you, I didn't exactly want him to know that my heart was broken so I did my best to make it seem like something completely different).

"Okay," I sat up. "Do you ever have homework that's not due on the next day but the day after?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeahhhh. Where are you-"

"I'm not done, Ross," I said quickly before continuing. "So of course I always decide to do it at the last minute when I should have just done it to get it over with. But she _no_. I pushed that homework _aside_ , and then by the next day I forgot all about it. And when the teacher collects it, I don't turn in anything, which hurts my grade. I regretted not doing the homework when I had a chance, I mean," I finished, realizing that I probably sounded stupid, comparing Ally Dawson to a homework assignment that should have been done but was never finished because it was simply put the side and procrastinated for way too long.

It made perfect sense in my head and know that I said it aloud I realized how dumb it was; and what Ross could have been thinking when I told him this. His expression was more confused than anything, he then smiled and let out a chuckle, which I was glad to see because he rarely laughed or even smiled since Laura died.

"I see," he continued to chuckle a lightly, then finally grew serious. "It's about Ally, isn't it?"

"How did you know?!"

"I have this funny thing in my head called a brain." He picked at his fingernails, but he didn't smile when he looked up at me like he usually would. "Also, I know you like a book."

Ross was always the type of person that just knew what people were feeling. It was scary at times, and other times it was just flat out annoying.

I sighed again. "She's going on a date tonight with Mr. Douchebag," I murmured angrily, wanting to kill someone.

"Do you _know_ he's a douche, Austin?" my brother asked gently.

"Well...no."

"Who knows? He could treat Ally like a _queen_!"

" _I could treat Ally like a queen!_ " I shouted. "I would treat her better than _anyone_ could! I would calm her when she was scared, I would take her to fancy restaurants, call her my angel, be her-"

"I get it, no need to get worked up," he interjected calmly, motioning for me to settle down by putting his hands on my shoulder.

"I could help it now!" I went on. "I just wanted to pour out all my confusing feelings to her and...and just kiss her like no one has ever kissed her and hug her like I'd never hug her again. I want her so badly. So damn badly. So badly it's hard for me to think straight without her crossing my mind. Why did she do this? Why would she have to hurt me so badly when she _knew_ how I felt about her? And don't even say she didn't know because I just made it that freaking obvious!" I banged my hand on the table, then resting my forehead on the wood. I felt Ross looking at me over my shoulder but he said nothing. I swallowed, feeling tears roll down my face as I meekly whispered, "I love her. God, I love her so much, Ross...it's fustrating!"

When I looked up, hot tears still on my face, Ross still didn't say anything. "I'm-I'm sorry for being so emotional." I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. Who knew love could make you so emotional?

Scratching his chin and slumping down in his seat, arms folded, he smiled. "He finally admits it."

I could help but let out a shaky laugh.

Suddenly he got up, putting his hand on my shoulder once more. "You want Ally Dawson, right?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, my eyes widening. What was he up to?

"Alright," he motioned his finger for me to come closer and I did. "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

 **Awww he finally admitted it! What do you think Ross is planning? Let me know!**


	17. Failed Plan

**So as you might of realized I changed this story to T. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I studied myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pink dress that went up to my knees. It didn't feel like me, even though I bought this dress last year when I went to my Junior prom. And it wasn't even my choice. Trish talked me into buying it because _she_ liked it. "I like how it looks on you," she had said. I had only grunted in response, and soon after she offered to buy it. That sold me because the dress wasn't cheap.

"You look great," Trish beamed, then turned to Piper and Carrie who were sitting on her bed. "Guys, our Ally is growing up," she said tearfully.

I laughed. "I am simply going on a date tonight because I pinky promised Carrie I would," I said matter-of-factly. "And you know how serious she takes those."

"Don't we all," Piper sighed.

Carrie furrowed her eyebrows then sighed. "I...I feel like I'm forcing you into this."

"She's not the only one that's being forced," Trish murmured, looking like she was going to burst out any moment. We all knew she was talking about Gavin, and it made my stomach churn when I realized Gavin and I were in the same boat as far as our date being forced. I did like Gavin but there was something about Austin that made me feel alive and happy. Even if he didn't like me then, he eventually warm up to me. I know I drived him crazy but he learned that I wasn't going to leave him alone so he just went with it.

He's one of my best friends.

And...I love him.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"He's here! He's here!" My friends chanted, dragging me downstairs.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Are you sure about this?" I asked for the millionth time. Ross told me his plan about making Ally jealous with another girl. And it just wasn't some girl, it was Gavin's ex girlfriend, Vivian.

Ross had drove me to her house and now we were in her driveway. He told me he knew her from when _he_ went to Marino High; he explained she was one of her friends he met in his gym class. He also told me she was always the first to complete the mile while he coughed for breath.

Sounded impressive to me.

I remembered meeting her at Trish's Halloween party so she wasn't a complete stranger. But how was Ross sure that she'd say yes to me asking her out on such short notice?

"She's probably broken hearted. From her breakup with Gavin, I mean," Ross explained, "so it won't be hard. You'll be like her rebound. Now all you have to ask if she'd want to make her ex jealous."

I nodded despite my uncertainty. "How do you know that she'll say yes?" I finally asked.

"I have a feeling she will."

"Where do you even know where they'll be going?"

Ross pulled out his phone. "Look at Gavin's latest tweet." He showed me so that I could see and sure enough in black and white it read, _Going to Melody Diner tonight with AllyDawson._

I took a breath. "Okay." I made you way out of the car. As I walked up the few steps leading to Vivian's front door, I couldn't help but feel like this was a big mistake, coming in between Gavin and Ally. But at the same time it feels like I need to do this. If I didn't, I could lose her forever.

* * *

Ally's POV

It was a silent drive to Melody Diner. In all truthfulness Gavin looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, and he jumped.

He looked at me but didn't answer. His eyes focused back on the road and I couldn't think of a time when the atmosphere around me was so quiet, considering I was in the car. If you know anything about me you'd know that I was the exact opposite of quiet. I always had something to say even if it didn't want to be heard. Right now I just felt too awkward to say anything. I longed to just stay with my friends, who were probably having a much better time than me.

I slumped down in my seat, wondering what I could do to help, and if there was anything I _could_ do.

This whole thing was just pointless.

I didn't want to be here, and he sure as hell didn't want to be. No offense to Carrie but why did she put me in this situation?

When we arrived at Melody Diner, we took our seats. As I looked through the menu I felt his gaze on me.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" Gavin asked softly. He didn't sound hurt, yet he didn't sound happy. I brought myself to believe that I wasn't the reason he sounded so hurt. _His ex girlfriend_ , I realized. _She must have really hurt him._

I bit my lip. I was dumbfounded and confused on what to say. "Honestly… no. And it's not you it's just that I-"

I cut myself off when I saw Austin and _her_ walking into the dinner. Gavin must have noticed just as well as I did because he grew pale at the sight of Vivian with Austin.

"I-I have to go Ally," he whispered, looking down to the floor with tears streaming. I felt so bad for him that it took me awhile to consider what was actually happening. Was Austin on a date with her? Why? I thought…I thought he liked me. I saw his arm draped around her and he was laughing. I felt my heart clench tightly and everything around me became blurry.

I shook myself when I realized Gavin stood up, getring up. "Gavin wait," I grabbed him wrist, "let me come with you."

He stares at me for what felt like forever and then chuckling, almost bitterly. "No way…Ally Dawson is in love with Austin Moon. I never would have guessed."

"HEY! I'M NOT!" _You freaking liar._ "It's not like that. Do...Do you _see_ him over there? He's having the time of his life. I...I don't care," I murmured, lying to myself again. As always.

"Oh yeah? Then why does it look like just the sight of him with another girl leaves you in tears?" he asked.

 _I'm crying?_

I touched my face and sure enough, it was wet. God, what's wrong with me? Why did I let my friends pressure me?

"Let's just get out of here," I said desperately, "please," I said, letting more tears fall and my voice cracked.

"I'm with you on that one..." he said as we left. Well, about to. I must have not be paying attention because I bumped right into Austin. When he saw me he looked speechless.

"Ally-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" I shouted, running out and now we were outside. "I can't _believe_ that I actually thought that...that you actually cared! But silly me, nothing ever works for me!"

"You don't understand," he whispered.

"Don't tell me I don't understand!" I screamed.

"I only did it because-"

"I DONT WANT YOUR EXCUSES JUST LET ME GO!" I pushed him off me. Before I left I left I heard him mutter.

"Ross was right about one thing," he said. "You're just like Laura. You overreact about everything. I didn't think you'd be that ignorant."

I spun around, feeling my blood boil in my vains. He went _way_ too far. First he tries to make me jealous with Gavin's ex and now he calls my dead sister ignorant. "Take it back," I said in a low voice. When he didn't answer a lot out a bitter laugh. "I swear to God-"

"No," he said sternly. "It's true."

"TAKE IT BACK!" I let my tears fall down my face as I lurched toward him but I was held back by Gavin. I didn't realize he walked out with us and witnessed us screaming at each other. Granted, I was doing the most screaming but that's besides the point. I struggled against his grip, grunting in frustration. "Let _go_ Gavin!"

"Stop struggling. You don't know what you're getting into. You're hurt; you're confused. Just walk away," he said calming. "Just breathe."

I glared evily at Austin, still breathing heavily and blubbering like an idiot. I let myself cool down and when Gavin realized this he let me go.

Vivian made her way towards Gavin. "We'll leave you alone to talk," she said, about to grab his hand but he pulled it away from her reach.

" _You'll_ leave them alone," he said firmly. "I'm going home." He put his hands in his pockets and started walking to his car. My heart broke for him and it made me wonder what Vivian had done to make him be like that towards her.

Vivian swallowed, watching him walk way then eventually walking to her car without saying goodbye.

I wanted to punch Austin, but once I looked into those hazel eyes that I learned to love I just couldn't. I may not have been able to punch him, but I could easily give him the finger and walk away.

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

 **:((((**


	18. When You Can't Be With The One You Love

Austin's POV

I rapidly texted Ally.

 _ **Ally please talk to me**_ , I wrote.

I was the biggest idiot alive. How could I possibly think that making Ally jealous with Vivian would make her somehow fall for me? I didn't understand how stupid I was being until I came to my senses to realize how much I hurt her, which was something I never would intend to do in a million years. As the tears pricked in her eyes and I could just see how much heartache I caused her.

She thought I liked Vivian and not her. There was no one else I wanted to be with was her.

When she didn't reply, I sent another message. _**I love you**_

 _Message did not sent. Tap to retry._

I thought I might cry of frustration and longing. I held back my tears. "C'mon c'mon c'mon _c'mon_ C'MON!" My voice accelerated every time I said this as I tapped the message, to try again, growing desperate and angry that it wouldn't send. But when I looked up I realized my other message didn't send, too, and I remembered she no longer had a phone.

Now that I think of it, if it sent, would she reply? Did she love me like I loved her?

I wanted my angel.

I _needed_ her.

I needed my Ally Dawson.

When she wasn't around I felt empty and depressed. Like I said in the beginning. There was something about that constant energy that made me feel alive and free from depression that I felt at times. I just felt so alone, as if the world didn't have a place for me it couldn't be with her.

Ross wasn't home, and come to think of it I was glad he wasn't because I would chew him out for thinking of such an idiotic idea. _But who's the more idiotic one?_ the voice in my head spoke. _The one that came up with the stupid plan or the one that chose to follow it?_

When I thought about this I realize it really wasn't my brothers fault. It was _mine_. _I_ was the one that knocked in Vivian's door, asking her if she wanted to make her ex jealous.

Shaking my head, I trudged upstairs, ready to plop on my bed and just cry. I was about to go in my room but my head turned when I heard a door creaking open. My eyes widened when I saw it was Annemarie's old room.

My heart clenched.

Swallowing hard, I opened the door further and peered in. I sat on her old bed. Everything that belonged to her was still here. Her pink sheets, her rocking horse, her dollhouse, her pink curtains, her pictures hung up from coloring books, and...my old guitar. I decided to leave it there. It held so many memories and I promised myself I'd never go in this room again.

But here I was.

I looked around, memories coming back to me of singing her every night; she'd fall asleep with a smile every time. Dad was a crackhead. He beat us. I remember once she came in my room, unable to sleep with bruises on her arms and neck that Dad left that day. He always went hardest on her, and I hated him for that. Ross and I helped her all we could. I had bruises too; we all did. But Mom was desperate not to split our family up.

"What family?" I would asked, close to tears. Mom knew what he was doing was wrong, and she finally woke up when we found Annemarie with red marks around her neck and bruises and blood from everywhere you could see. I winced when I saw blood oozing from her mouth. I broke down when I saw that her eyes were still opened, but they were glazed over. _She wasn't strong enough,_ I had thought that day. _She finally had enough. I hope he was happy…_ My heart tugged and I let more tears fall. I knew I had to face the terrible true: Annemarie was gone. She was dead, and nothing could change that.

It wasn't a mystery who did this.

My father killed her.

He KILLED her.

Sobbing, Mom called 911 but she was barely able to speak. Ross got ahold of the phone, surprisingly holding it together unlike us.

The police came, arresting Dad and Annemarie's funeral wasn't far behind.

I was _angry._ You know how I said when I met Oliver I started to become angry and bitter? I guess that wasn't the complete truth. It was when Annemarie was beat to death by our excuse of a father.

When I met Ally I was no longer used to all the energy in my life. It reminded me too much of her. And all at once again the memory of the dead and defeated little girl replayed in my mind that I was beginning (or at least had tried to) to forget about, but I knew I couldn't ever forget my baby sister. It was like a trigger warning. I brushed Ally off because I didn't want to be reminded of that energy. I thought all it would bring back was bad memories.

I was wrong.

So wrong.

I didn't even realize I was falling in love with her and everything she was until I came to find how much it hurt me to see her hurt. It wasn't even when she went out with Gavin. It was just when she was hurt; I no longer cared about myself when I saw her hurt. I started to care less and less about my wants and more and more things concerning her needs. And what I could do to make it happen, if there was anything. I guess the moment when she was bruised and bloody on my footstep I began to realize it wasn't all about me; maybe there was more in this world.

And there is.

Ally Dawson. She really was something.

There was so much more to her than what I thought.

My stomach churned and I once again remembered the restraining order. From the first day he threatened me and the days that followed I couldn't stop thinking about it.

And I was scared as hell.

" _Don't be afraid. Things will work out,"_ I almost heard Annemarie's voice echo in my head. I remembered how brave she was, and I always wished that I could be that brave when it came to these things. Despite the life she lived, she was always happy and vivacious.

"Oh Annemarie," I sighed. "How can I not be afraid?"

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by the soft humming of my fan. My head was banging as if a hammer was banging on my forehead. I was thankful that today was Saturday.

But I was still worried about so many things. I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night. I stayed in Annemarie's room for about an hour and my mom came home soon after.

I did a lot of thinking last night.

As I crawled out of bed, the restraining order was still on my mind.

And sure enough, when I got downstairs Mom was one step ahead of me.

She questioned me, of course. "Austin, would you mind telling me why you have a restraining order from Ally and her stepmother?" She was angry, I could tell by the way she glared at me. Her gaze burned through me, and I instantly gave her the explanation that she wanted.

"Mom it's not my fault. Ally was being abused by her stepmother and I-I just had to do something! So I went to her father and-and when I told him about my accusations he didn't believe me! And I want to go to the police but Ally-"

Mom interrupted my ramble. "Ally is being abused and she doesn't want to go to the police?"

"Yes, but-"

"She needs to go to the police if no one believes her. She's not going to solve anything."

"Just listen," I interrupted desperately. "She's scared." I felt myself getting weaker. "Like Annemarie. She feels powerless to do anything because she's worried that if she goes to the police that Edna is going to kill her. She thinks it won't make a difference."

"Austin, there is a place for people like Edna. A place where people like that spend the rest of their lives." I realized that she wasn't looking directly at me; she fidgeted with her papers. I knew she was thinking about Dad. "And in that place they can't hurt her anymore-" Suddenly her voice died and her eyes widened when she picked up a sealed envelope.

"What?" I took a step closer. "What is it?"

She swallowed, now looking at me with wide eyes. "It's...It's from your father."

* * *

Ally's POV

There was a knock at my door. I groaned, throwing the pillow over me, about to drift back into sleep but there was another knock. I sighed, throwing the comforter off my body and going down stairs and opening the door to see Elliot and Dez standing on my porch with chocolate and frozen yogurt.

I raised my eyebrows. The looked at me with such sympathy and for a moment I wondered why, but then I remembered what happened last night. First off, Austin, second off, Austin. That boy always seemed to be the reason I was upset. He caused me a lot of heartache. I was angry at him for what he did last night, but the anger simmered away when I was informed by Dad that I wasn't going to take the bus anymore. I asked why, of course, and he told me because I was no longer legally allowed to be around the blonde bus driver. Dad told me Austin came by a few days ago, making "false" accusations about Edna.

"I had no choice," he had said. "He was accusing Edna of something I knew she would never do."

I saw Edna smirking at me and I knew if I said anything about her ambitions I would get it later. I kept my mouth shut as far as that went. But Austin? I stood up for him. The funny thing was was that I still loved him after the idiotic thing he did. Long story short we got into a huge fight.

So that was my night.

How was yours?

The only people I seemed to want to talk to was Elliot and Dez; I was still mad at my other friends. I told them about not being able to see Austin. And I wondered if Trish and Carrie and Piper sent them to apologize about the whole Gavint thing because they didn't have the guts to do it themselves.

"Hey Alls," Elliot said calmly.

"We brought you some chocolate and frozen yogurt," Dez added, echoing Elliot's gentle voice.

"Thanks guys," I said softly, taking the yogurt and chocolate from them and inviting them in. We sat down on the couch.

Elliot was the first to speak. "How are you holding up sweetie?" he asked. Elliot always called everyone by the nickname of "sweetie". When he called me that I'd glare at him and roll my eyes in annoyance because he knew I hated nicknames. I only liked being called "kiddo" and "angel".

Right now I didn't really mind. I had been in a depressed state of mind all morning, just thinking about how unfair this was. _Just go to the police, Ally,_ I told myself for the millionth time but of course I didn't listen to that voice that I knew would only have so much patience until I would find myself actually going to the police and put Edna where she belonged. But until then the voice stayed, urging me on.

I looked back at Elliot and realized I hadn't answered his question. Shrugging, I came up with an answer. "Okay."

Dez frowned at me. "You don't look okay," he said quietly.

I cocked my head and looked at him. "If you were in my shoes you wouldn't be okay either." I knew I probably shouldn't have said that. Other than nicknames, it had always been one of my pet peeves for people to feel sorry for me; I also hated those people who just made you feel guilty as if it is some kind of game to them. I didn't want to be one of those people.

* * *

Elliot and Dez stayed with me for about an hour until they left and I was alone again. I had no idea where Edna and Dad were. All morning they had been gone and it was almost noon. There was another knock on the door, which was a little girl who was selling girl scout cookies. She looked no older than about nine; she was African American with dark hair and brown eyes; her hair in a bun. Against my will I forced a smile, pulling out $10 from my pocket because I didn't have a $5. "Keep the change," I said, and she smiled, giving me the box of cookies.

"What's that?" the girl asked before I closed the door. Her finger was pointing to the bruise on my neck that I had received from Edna last night.

I shifted, taking a loose lock of hair and brushing it behind my ear. "It's nothing, um-"

"Did your boyfriend give you that?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"My Mama had one like that on her neck. It was a little bigger, though."

I opened my mouth to say something but she continued. "Mama is a fragile lady," she told me. "Her old boyfriend, Fred gave one like that to her." Silence. "A bruise, I mean."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"He's in jail now. It was a good thing Mama called the police before things got too out of hand."

"Well that's good."

"Indeed," she smiled a little. "When Mama found out he was abusing my sister and I she called the police immediately. She didn't waste no time."

I let her words sink in. I didn't know why she was telling me all of this but I soon came to the conclusion that this little girl had words of wisdom. She had been in my shoes once, and her mother took action immediately when she found that her daughters were being abused. _If only my father would do that,_ I thought. _If only he could see how terrible Edna really is behind closed doors._

The little girl was about to walk away, leaving me alone to think but she stopped, spinning around and putting her hand on her hips. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ally."

"Nice to meet you Ally. My name's Shaneal." She shook my hand. "How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen."

"I'm ten. Excited about graduating this May, Ally?"

"I guess so. Yeah," I smiled. I hadn't really thought about graduation that was in a short four months. "I just dunno where I'm gonna go."

"Well where do you wanna go?" she asked, kicking a rock in the dusk.

"Harvard," I answered. "Or MUNY."

"What does that stand for?"

"Music University Of New York."

She cocked her head up. "All the way in New York?" Sheneal asked, looking crestfallen.

"Yes."

"What about Harvard?"

"In Massachusetts."

"Oh. Okay."

I smiled. "I haven't made my decision yet. And it's not for another few months."

Then she smiled. "I guess so." She took her cookies, about to walk away but I stopped her.

"Shaneal."

She turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" she asked.

I wanted to thank her for making me realize that I should get help and not just sit around waiting for for a hero. I needed to be my own hero. Even though Shaneal has once been in my shoes once, she was still a little girl that didn't need to know my problems. Instead I said, "Thanks for the cookies" and closed the door.

* * *

Austin's POV

 _Dear Austin,_

 _Where do I even begin? I know that you probably don't want to hear anything from me but I thought I'd write this letter for your twentyeth birthday that was only a week ago. Time really does fly. First off I wanted to say happy birthday. And second off I wanted to apologize. It was a terrible, terrible thing for me to do. I don't know what I was thinking-_

Before I bothered to read the rest I crumbled the letter up. "I hate him," I breathed as Mom looked at me, frowning. I couldn't identify her expression. She didn't say anything as I put both of my hands on the granete island, closing my eyes. "I _hate_ him." The paper was still in my hand and I crumbled it even more as if it would hold back my hot tears. "He thought he could apologize." I let out a bitter laugh. "I don't want anything to do with him."

I opened my eyes and put my coat on.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Out," I answered sternly. I felt a twig of guilt for speaking to her like that and just leaving, but I pushed it away and just walked to the park. I sat down below the oak tree and plugged in my headphones, trying to escape this harsh reality that we call life.

Suddenly a shadow over casted me.

Ally Dawson was standing there, looking down at me.

I just wanted to embrace her, tell her that I'd never leave her side, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't even be around her. "Ally, I-I can't be around-" she interrupted me by throwing her arms around my neck and nuzzling her head in my chest. I was hesitant at first but I relxed, tightly embracing her and burying my nose into her shoulder and kissing it. I couldn't resist. She was like a drug to me.

"I don't care," she whispered against me. I could tell she was crying. "I just don't care anymore."

"Sh sh," I said, rubbing up and down her back. She pulled away, her arms falling behind my back and I rested my forehead on mine. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. About everything. I was an idiot and-"

"That doesn't matter," she said quickly. "I...I never want to be apart from you. But we can't be together. I just thought I'd come by here...I had a feeling you'd be here and I thought I'd...I thought-" She stopped herself. "Never mind." She was about to leave, but I immediately grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave," I begged desperately. "Please. I'm only me when I'm around you. There's so many things I want to say and I...I just don't know how-"

She locked eyes with me. "Can I just do something stupid and we can forget this ever happened?"

Before I could respond, I felt a pull on my arm and warmth spread through my body when I felt her lips lock with mine.

* * *

 **Ahhh I feel like I haven't updated in years! I hope you liked the chapter. What do you think of Shaneal? I was thinking of having her in future chapters but I like her :)**

 **Anywho, sorry it took so long I could have updated but I had a busy weekend and plus Sunday was my birthday ^.^**

 **I'll try to update ASAP but TTFN Ta Ta For Now!**


	19. Suffocated

Ally's POV  
The moment I pulled away I wanted it back. It was like electricity when I felt his lips collide with mine. They were soft, like a cloud. His arms wrapped around me and he deepened the kiss, proving that he wanted this just as much as I did. I melted more into it, letting my lips relax a little so they were no longer forcing it. And for once I wasn't thinking about the restraining order or Edna or even going to the police, which I told myself to do but I was a _coward._ That's all I have ever been for the last three years.

A cowered hid under a bubbly, happy mask. See, the broken people were always the happiest on the inside. They were the best at pushing away their feelings because they didn't want others to worry about them. They were nice to everyone because they didn't want others to feel worthless- exactly how they felt their whole lives.

That's the world I had been living in for too long.

I was disappointed when the kiss ended. I wanted it to last forever. But all good things have to come to an end eventually, I guess.

"I should go," I whispered.

I had never seen such confusion and hurt on one face in my life. He looked at me as if I had done something terribly wrong; it almost made me believe that I did. I felt my heart breaking in half and I knew that right now no needle could sew it back.

The rip in my heart as I started to walk home stayed there lingering. It didn't know where to go, and for a moment it felt as if my heart just wasn't beating anymore. I felt as if I was being suffocated by my own broken heart.

* * *

By the time I reached my house I saw our car in the driveway. I knew that Dad and Edna were going to ask me where I had been; I was going to tell them exactly where I was, and I wasn't going to be afraid. I was going to say what I needed to say. I needed to do this.

Taking a breath, I opened the door to see Dad folding his arms, Edna by his side, sharing his anger. I scowled.

"Where have you been young lady?" Dad asked sternly. I knew he meant business.

"With Austin," I answered, my voice coming out more confident than I thought.

"With your bus driver that is suppose to _stay away from you_?" Edna gritted between her teeth.

"Yes, I was with him. So what?"

"I don't know where the attitude is coming from but-"

Dad started, but I cut him off. "I'm not having an attitude. I'm just telling you what you want to hear. The truth!"

"You can't see him Ally! You're retrained from him!"

This was when I started to raise my voice. "What did he ever do to you?!"

"He accused Edna of abuse! Something I _know_ she wouldn't do! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" he argued. "He shouldn't go around trying to be the hero-"

"He was just trying to help!" I shouted. The next thing I said I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. "He-He loves me!" He never really told me he loved me. But I knew he cared about me. Having the courage to tell my father about Edna's ambitions was brave of him. His words echoed in my head: _"Please don't leave," he begged. "Please. I'm only me when I'm around you."_ I thought about these words for a moment, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized how deeply he cared about me, and the way it made me _feel_.

Edna scoffed her rolled her eyes. " _Love_!"

"You're too young to be in love," Dad added irritably.

"But...But-"

"Love isn't something you should be thinking about right now. You should be planning your future in _college_. You're not going to let some boy get in the middle of that. _Especially_ the boy that accused Edna of abuse. On top of that, your bus driver!"

I bit back hot tears, but it was too late. Because I already felt the familiar sting on my cheeks. "Just because you don't understand something," I sniffed, "doesn't mean it's wrong!" Tired of yelling, I ran upstairs even though I heard Dad calling me to come back.

Slamming the door, I quickly made my way to my closet, got out my suitcase, and started vigorously packing. I was leaving. I wasn't going to take this from _either_ of them anymore. I was going to move in with Mom and Luke for a while. Dallas's wedding was in two short months, too.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I assumed it was Dad, but I was wrong. Again. The door flew open, revealing Edna. "NO!" I yelled. "Get out!" I couldn't read her expression, but I could tell that she was on the verge of doing something terrible. I just didn't know what, I just knew it. "GET OUT!" I repeated, pushing her slightly.

"What are you gonna do?" she sneered. "Nothing!" She slapped me across the face. "Because you are a coward!" Her eyes glimmered with something I couldn't identify. She was planning something.

"No I'm not!" I shouted, kicking her in the stomach. She held it for a moment, then looked up at me and I swallowed.

"Shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

I took a few breathes, eyes wide.

Before I knew it I was on the floor, her hands grasping my neck. I was being choked. I grew extremely pale, and I couldn't even say anything because her grip on my neck was so tight. I finally realized what she had been planning: she was going to kill me.

* * *

 **Okay I know this is super short. It was meant to be pretty long but I decided to leave it here cause I'm a savage *evil laugh***


	20. Out Of Defense (Love)

Austin's POV

I didn't know how long I stood there like a statue for, but I managed to finally move and the moment I got home I dialed Ally's home phone number. She didn't answer. "Ally," I said, "please answer. You don't have to be afraid. I-I know I can't see you anymore but I-I...call me back." Upon finishing my message a horrible feeling come to me that the reason she wasn't answering was because something terribly wrong was happening. I tried to shake the feeling off but it stuck.

Following my instincts, I ran outside and all the way to her house.

I needed to get to her.

If anything happened to her...I wouldn't know what I'd do.

Once I got there, Lester's car wasn't in the driveway, only Edna's. Swallowing, I pushed on the door, that was already cracked open. When I walked in I immediately heard grunts I couldn't identify, and it scared me.

 _Be a man,_ I told myself as I followed where it was coming from. I was about to go upstairs but I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. Mind you, I did this out of fear and pure love and protection, along with defense if whatever was happening was that terrible. I just knew whatever was happening up there was something really bad.

When I heard a heaved breath that seemed to barely have any voice, I ran upstairs quickly to see Ally, all the color gone from her face, and Edna's old, nasty hands were grasped on her neck. Ally tried to push her off but it wasn't any use.

If I didn't do something death would meet her in just moments. "NO!" I shouted, racing to Edna and tackling her down and she fell on top of me. In that same moment the knife fell from my grip, cutting my hand. I clenched my teeth together, holding back the tears, my hand shaking with pain as the blood oozed out and the knife fell out of my reach.

My eyes widened.

" _You_!" Edna spat, her eyes widening. "I'm going to get rid of you. You are nothing but a nuisance!" She reached for the knife.

I tried to push her off of me but she was far too strong. The knife was already in her reach. She quickly grabbed it.

"Austin!" Ally choked, standing up, trying to push Edna off her but she slapped her across the face. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as her head collided with the wall and descended onto the ground. Her eyes were closed and her mouth dropped. She laid there still and lifeless.

 _Get up_ , I thought desperately. _Please get up._ But her eyes remained closed, her body motionless other than her stomach. Her neck was wealed with red marks that made me flinch.

She was knocked out cold.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality when I realized the knife was still in Edna's hand, and she was slowly getting closer. "Edna, please, I...I…" I stuttered, backing up only to tumble down the stairs. "Oww," I groaned, rubbing my head.

But Edna wasn't finished with me yet. She came crashing down the stairs, and when the knife was only an inch from my skin, I managed to kick her with both of my feet. The knife flew in mid air and onto the ground again. Getting onto my feet, I took ahold of the knife with my good hand and before I could process what I was doing, the butcher knife cut deep in her back.

All I remembered from then on was blood. The blood oozed out from her back and stained the floor, and the blood from my own left hand. I shivered. I never thought of a moment where I felt so terrible but at the same time I felt relief and that what I did was the right decision. I did it out of love for the angel with a broken wing.

I couldn't help but feel like a bloodthirsty murderer. But if I weren't to do anything...she would have killed Ally. I know she would have. She was _choking_ her.

Her breaths were hasty now and she stared at me with wide eyes. "What-What did you do to me?" she demanded in a breathless voice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't want to do it. God, I didn't. But now…" I took a breath. "Now no one can be hurt because of you…"

"You...You!..." she hitched for breath. Taking a long breath, she slowly fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, A-Ally, I'm sorry Austin...I'm sorry Lester..." she breathed. Then her breath hitched and her body went still.

Edna was dead.

And she _apologized._

But I don't think I could ever forgive her.

* * *

 **Ugghhh it's even shorter than the last one! The next one will be longer I promise. And hopefully I can get it up when I get home (I'm at school and my phone is almost dead).**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	21. The Hospital

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. My throat felt awfully sore as if I had just swallowed a big rock. I had this weird taste in my mouth that I couldn't seem to get rid of. I wetted my lips, trying to make sense of this.

 _What happened?_

"You're awake!" someone said.

"What?" It hurt to talk, and I tried hardest not to flinch when I felt horrible pain come to my neck. "Who are you? How...How long have I been asleep? W-Where am I?" I sat up a little. God, even sitting up it felt hard to breathe. The back of my head hurt, too, and I had a headache.

"You're in the hospital," the nurse said. She didn't smile but she looked amused.

"W...Why am I...How long have I been asleep?"

"About four hours. You had a concussion, Ms Dawson."

 _Ms. Dawson. That's new._ "Oh, Ally will do fine." At least I remembered my own name for starters. "Can you tell me just one thing? I...how exactly did I get here?"

"Oh, Mr. Moon called the ambulance. And they brought you here," she said simply. I was sure there was a lot more to the story than this nurse was letting on, but I was sure Austin would tell me…

Austin!

It was all coming back to me.

"Austin," I whispered. "Austin! Is he here? Can I see him?" I asked quickly. I don't know why but sudden panic came over me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Ms Dawson…"

It felt hard to breathe, even worse than when I first woke up. " _Please_!" I begged. "He...He...He needs to know...I need to see him!" I hitched for breath but every time I talked my throat felt worse.

"You can only see family," she said sternly. "Your father-"

"I don't want to see him! I want Austin!" I screamed. God, what was wrong with me? As bad as it sounded I didn't want to see Dad. I didn't want to face him or anyone else.

The nurse attempted to touch my shoulder in comfort but I swatted it away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Ally, please keep your voice down," she pleaded. "People are trying to sleep and your condition is only going to get worse if you don't-"

I didn't listen to the rest. "What...What's happening? I...I can't breathe," I whispered meekly.

"Just try to breathe normally and count to ten," my nurse said calmly, putting her arm around me and I finally relaxed.

* * *

Austin's POV

I waited.

Lester and I waited in the waiting room for hours, just sitting there. My hand was now in a bandage that one of the nurses gave me, along 28th otment. He didn't talk to me. He spent a lot of time sitting there, face in his hands, muttering words.

I couldn't imagine.

First he lost Laura, then Edna, and it could have been Ally.

He finally woke up from the daze he had been in. When I called the ambulance Lester came home. When I explained what happened to the police I saw a flicker in Lester's eyes that I had never seen before. It was as if he had discovered the secret of life, and maybe finding out that Edna was dead and that I killed her was the wrong thing for the right reasons. He finally opened his eyes today. Although I still had the restraining order I know that for long I wouldn't.

"You were so brave," Lester murmured.

I almost smiled. "Thanks."

"No I...I mean it," he said in a rush. "How did you…" he trailed off. "Having that courage is amazing."

I shrugged and he smiled a little. "Sorry about your wife," I said quietly after a few minutes. I thought it was the least I could do.

"Don't worry about it."

"I just had to do something!" I continued. "I couldn't just sit there and wait. She...She would have killed Ally. You know that, right?

He nodded slowly, looking like he was going to cry. "You know you're going to have to go to court, don't you?"

I sighed. "I know."

"I...I'll be there too. And your mom's a lawyer, eh?"

"Yessir."

"Then I guess you'll be okay. It was out of defense."

"And love," I added, almost forgetting who I was talking to. I looked down at my shoes awkwardly.

He smiled at me. "It's okay. As long as you treat her well."

"Of course." I mean, I did kill Edna for her. I would do anything for her, and maybe now she would finally believe it.

Lester stood up before I could say anything else. "I'm going outside. I need to think some things over. You okay?"

I nodded curtly and I watched him walk away.

* * *

Ally's POV

I must have dozed off again because I opened my eyes and it was dark outside. I yawned, pain coming to my neck immediately.

I was going to stretch but I felt a hand on mine.

Austin Moon was sitting there, his hand in mine. He kissed it. "Cold hands," he murmured.

I smiled. "Hey…"

Then he looked up and smiled.. "You're awake! How...How are you doing?"

"Okay." My eyes darted and they met his other hand, that was covered up in a bandage. "Are you okay?" I asked hastily as I held out my other hand, and he winced away.

"I'm fine." He looked exhausted. "Listen I can't be here that long. I snuck in here."

"Austin…"

"Just listen. I have something to tell you." He took a breath. "Edna is dead."

* * *

 **Giovannaisamaze: Er...I'm sorry? I didn't mean to sound like I gave you guys "false hope" and I never** _ **promised**_ **the next chapter would be up. I said HOPEFULLY. I'm not trying to be rude but it's hard sometimes because I tend to get low on myself for the stupidest reasons. Like I've had this in my docs for the last few days and I didn't want to post it because I just didn't like it. It's also really hard to manage my time because I have kinda bitten off more than I can chew as far as story writing. Plus I lied when I said this would be longer and now I feel crappy :( Just please don't rude it's hard being a writer and I'm not perfect.**


	22. We'll Be Alright

Austin's POV

It was back to waiting.

Soon after I explained to Ally what had happened one of the nurses saw me and shooed me out. They weren't as mad as I thought they'd be but they told me afterwards that I should come back tomorrow when Ally was fully rested. I really didn't want to, but I guess you have to make sacrifices for the people you love.

It was now almost eight and as I got up to leave it came to me that I didn't have a ride home. When I called the ambulance I rode to the hospital with Ally, who was still in a concussion at the time. I remembered taking my big hand in her small hand and trying not to cry when I saw how red her neck was and all the bruises Edna left. Her hands were always so cold and when I held onto it I knew that this was reality. I had to hold on to reality. I couldn't live in this world I had living in; I couldn't continue building a wall between me and reality; I couldn't be cold and angry now. I had to be strong and fearless.

For Ally.

I had to show her that I cared. I didn't think she truly knew that. That's the main reason why I snuck in, because rather I liked it or not I did care and I was falling in love with her each day after we met. I just wish I realized that sooner.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw that it was Penny. She had came a few hours ago and was able to visit Ally, being her family. She was smiling at me with sympathy. "I'll take you home," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you, mam."

She nodded and we got into her car. "So, Edna is dead?" she asked.

"Ally told you?" I felt my ears go hot. A murderer was in her car. Why would she let a murderer in her car? I had murdered someone, just like my father. I shuddered. I didn't want to be anything like him. But the difference between us was that I did it to protect myself and others, while he did it out of complete hate. He didn't have an excuse. You don't kill your own daughter when she had done nothing wrong then ask for forgiveness. That's not how it works.

"She told me everything," Penny told me. "She told me how brave you were; the things she _feels_ for you. Everything."

I blushed again. "All bad?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, of course not. All good things," she smiled.

"Good, because I'm thinking of asking her out."

"Honey," she started calmly, "Ally is still spooked from all of this, and when she gets out she needs to go to court. It's going to take time to heal. I think it's going to be great when you start dating and such but wait till all of this is figured out."

I nodded, thinking about it and I eventually came to the conclusion that she was right. "Of course, Mrs. Dawson."

She smiled again. "Call me Penny."

* * *

Ally's POV

"Is she asleep?" a voice asked.

"Nooo Carrie, she's just resting her eyes," another voice said sarcastically.

"You never know. She could be awake and just pretending to be asleep."

"You're going to wake her if you keep talking that loud!"

"How come I always get blamed for everything? Are you having cramps or something?"

"Carrie!"

"I mean, Trish is naturally loud and you're never on her about it."

"Don't bring me into this. This is your guy's issue."

"It's not an issue…it's just a…"

"Sometimes I feel like you're just loud because you know it pisses me off."

"Oh, will you guys just shut up?" Trish scolded. "You're giving me a headache."

I finally decided to open my eyes and as soon as I did I wanted to close them. God, I was still so tired. All I wanted to do here was sleep. But when I saw my friends, Trish on the chair to my right, Dez on my left, and Carrie and Piper and Elliot standing at the foot of my bed, holding _Get Well Soon_ balloons in their hands.

"Hey you," Trish smiled as she slowly reached for my hand and grasped it. "How you holding up kid?"

"Oh, okay…" I swallowed. My throat was still sore and it still stung to talk.

"We stopped by last night, but one of the nurses told us to come back tomorrow and well, it's tomorrow," Dez explained, smiling. "And," he bent over, "we got you a jar of pickles."

"And _get well soon_ card!" Carrie added, making her way towards me and giving it to me, smiling as she did and stood beside Dez. "Signed by all of us." I smiled in thanks and opened it.

"Lastly," Elliot started, "Piper and I got you some books to read if you got bored." As him and Piper approached me I was beginning to feel a little crowed.

All the same my friends always thankful to have friends like them because I wouldn't know what I'd do without them.

They stayed with me for hours. They went to the cafeteria to get some lunch at about noon. I sat up a little and decided to read one of my books. But I couldn't focuse on reading.

My mind was somewhere else.

Well, _someone_ else.

Austin Moon. The last time I saw him was last night when he snuck in but soon afterwards wa shooed out. He told me that Edna was dead, and I wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ross heaved a sigh when we walked in the hospital. "I miss her," he whispered.

 _Laura._ Laura died in this hospital. I frowned. "I'm sorry, Ross," I said seriously.

He sighed again. "There's nothing you can do. Let's just go."

I nodded quietly and we went in, asking for Ally's name and going up the elevator to her floor. "Oh, sir, can you hold it please?" an African American woman asked.

"No problem," I smiled, holding the elevator open for her to enter.

She was followed by a little girl, who I inferred was her daughter.

The elevator closed and we were on our way up. "What happened to your hand?" the little girl asked curiously, pointing to it.

"Shaneal, don't be rude," the woman scolded and looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," I smiled softly. "She's okay." I leaned down to her level. "I cut my hand on a knife trying to cut an apple," I lied. I knew that the real story would be too much to her.

She cocked her head as if she didn't believe me, then smiled. "Well, maybe you should use an apple slicer next time."

"I think that'd be best," I smiled.

"I'm Shaneal by the way." She shook my good hand.

"Austin."

"We're visiting my sister."

I frowned. "I hope she's okay."

"Oh, she'll be fine. She just needed to get her tonsils removed. The nurse said she needed to stay overnight and we could come back today. Why are you here?" she asked. Dang, she asked so much questions. She reminded me a lot of Ally when we first met.

"I'm visiting my friend Ally," I told her.

Shaneal's eyes widened. "Hold the phone!" she said, eyes still wide. "Does she have brown hair and brown eyes? Eighteen and very beautiful?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yes! I was sold cookies to her just the other day! That's so weird. Is she okay?"

"She's alright," I answered truthfully.

And when I got off the elevator and into her room I knew she was going to be fine.

 _You're alright, angel. As long as I'm here, you're going to be alright. We'll be alright._

* * *

Ally's POV

We had to go to court today. I had just gotten out of the hospital and throughout the entire time my stomach churned with worry that Austin was going to go to jail for killing Edna out of defense. "She would have killed you," he had told me. "And," he took my hand, "there is no way I was going to let that happen. That's why I killed her. So you or no one else could be hurt because of her."

I tried not to puke when I approached the witness stand. They asked me questions, which I answered with all truthfulness. Dad told me that all I needed to do was tell the truth and then I would be done. This went on for a long time. Mimi was his internee because she dealt with these kind of things in her everyday life. Even if she was defending her own son, I still had my doubts.

Austin was so brave. He stood his ground, telling the judge exactly what he did and why he did it. He said it with no fear, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I believe I did nothing wrong, your honor. I simply did it because something terrible could have happened to both Ally and I if I didn't. Edna could have hurt more people than us. She was dangerous. I...I didn't know what else to do," he had said with a heavy heart. I notice he was looking at me the whole time, and I couldn't help but smile.

After a long two hours, the case was finally closed, and Austin's wasn't going to be arrested. And I was no longer restrained from me.

"Thank God!" I squealed, dashing across the courtroom and before I could think about what I was doing I jumped into his arms, wrapped my arms and gave him a peck on the lips. I pulled away instantly, realizing what I did. "O-Oh, I'm sorry," I said rapidly. "I-I didn't mean…"

He smiled big, cupping my face. Our noses brushed against each other. "Just come here angel," he whispered, pulling me closer to him, his arms still wrapped around my back and my feet were still off the ground and around his back. He kissed me softly. It was long and passionate and I melted into it. Suddenly the courtroom became the most romantic place in earth.

* * *

 **Omg I can't believe this story is almost over! Reason being there is not really any conflict anymore with Edna dead and the next chapter is technically the last you get to look forward to the epilogue which I think you're really gonna love. I have it all figured out :3**


	23. Unwanted Visitor (please read the AN!)

**Erm...so I realized there was still a few things that were left unanswered that I forgot all about. One is Austin's Dad and the other is Laura's death. This chapter mainly will focus on the whole Austin's Dad but Laura is mentioned before you start mouthing off XD**

 **So, this is NOT the last chapter before the epilogue. It'll be the next one because this was the chapter that was meant to be full of Auslly fluff, but it is not :(. Just think of it as tightening up all the loose ends as far as the drama goes so we can end the story on a happy, no drama filled note.**

 **Okay? Okay!**

 **Here we go :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

"I think it's about time I moved out," I said as I bit into my toast. Weeks had turned to months since Edna died and I was no longer restrained from Ally. In fact, it had been exactly one month and Ally and I were inseparable.

Lester was doing okay, too. It was going to take a lot of time for him to get over it. Ally wanted to sign him up for an online dating website but I told her it was too soon.

Mom looked up from her coffee and looked at me as if I had grown a second head. She tilted her head. "What?"

"I think it is time that I move out," I repeated. "I mean, I am twenty now. I can't live here forever." The main reason I still lived with Mom was because she feared of being alone. I wanted to move out as soon as I graduated, but she asked me if I could stay. Even though I didn't go to college, she was still proud and happy that I was staying with her. "I was thinking of moving to the new apartments down the road," I said when she didn't say anything. "I'll visit you. And it's not going to be now. Just until I'm no longer driving high school kids around."

Finally she looked up and smiled at me. "If it's what you want."

I nodded. "Thanks Mom," I smiled. At that same moment I got a text from Ally. She finally got a new phone just last week and we had been texting a lot. And if one of us was feeling down we would text one another and we would meet up at the beach and just talk about what was on each others minds. Ever since Edna died we have gotten to hang out more. It was as if she could finally be free. She still wasn't my girlfriend. We were more than friends, we both knew, but less than an actual relationship.

I smiled when I got her message.

 _Hey :)_

 _ **Hey there...sexy ;)**_

 _Oh shut up!_ I could almost see her blushing. Another message came. _I am pretty sexy aren't I?_

 _ **You are a sexy girl, Ally**_

 _Thanks...can't wait to tell Trish_

I laughed aloud. I could tell that she was completely serious.

"Is that your girl?" Mom smiled.

"Not yet." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "It's...complicated," I explained.

She placed her hand on mine and smiled sympathetically at me. "Honey, don't make things more complicated than they need to be."

"I'm not," I argued. Okay, maybe I was being a little defensive.

Mom chuckled. "Just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she feels the same way.

I sighed. "I would hope so."

* * *

 _It was nighttime. I lay in my bed, arms and legs sprawled all over the place, just like my bruises and scars. I felt sore everywhere._

 _I looked up when there was a faint knock on my door. "Annemarie?" I whispered._

 _The door creaked open more, revealing my little sister. "Can I sleep with you tonight Aus?" she whispered, her voice cracking. There was a bruise on her cheek, and her eye was black._

" _Of course princess."_

 _She hastily made her way to my bed and bundled herself in my blanket, leaning against me. "Austin?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Does Daddy hate us?"_

 _I swallowed hard. I didn't know how to answer that. "Annemarie, sometimes people...sometimes when…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say._

 _But I didn't have to, because she was already asleep_

I opened my eyes to see Ally looking at me with concern. She had came over today. I wanted to pour out my feelings right there, but I still didn't. _Coward._ "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Fine. How long was I asleep?"

"Only about five minutes," she answered.

"Oh."

Ally frowned, then sighed and lay her head across my chest. I could tell she was getting worried because this wasn't the first time this has happened when we were just laying there, enjoying each others company.

"Hey," I whispered, nudging her. "Don't you worry about me. I...everything is fine." I really tried to believe myself. Every night I had been having dreams about Dad and Annemarie. It made me feel guilty that Ally still didn't know that my father was very alive. He hadn't sent me any letters since the one when he tried to apologize. I didn't have the heart to throw it away. It lingered crumbled up in the pocket of my jacket.

Ally closed her eyes for a long moment, then opened them. "It's kinda hard not to worry," she said. "You've just seemed so off lately."

Ally's POV

I couldn't help but worry. He was scaring me. He mumbled words in his sleep that I couldn't identify. He was hiding something.

Austin opened his mouth to reply but before he could there was a knock on the door. I was about get up but Austin pulled me back down. "Let's just stay here. Please. Ross or Mom will get it."

I nodded. "Okay."

After a few moments of silence I heard Mimi call from downstairs. "Austin, there's someone here to see you."

I looked up at him questionly and he just shrugged. As we went downstairs, I wondered who it could possibly be. But I don't think any of my thoughts could prepare me for what I was going to see.

When we reached the bottom of the steps Austin immediately tensed. Right in front of us a man that looked in his mid fourties with icy blue eyes.

Cocking my head, I thought back to Austin's song that he wrote about Annemarie:

 _But icy blue froze the fairytale cold._

Everything in my power told me that somehow that one line connected to the man and Annemarie's death. Austin never told me how his sister died, and I didn't nag him about it. I knew he didn't like talking about it.

"Austin-" the man started, looking like he was going to cry.

He was instantly cut off by Austin. "What are you doing here?" he asked as if it was a huge crime.

"I just-"

"You shouldn't be here," he growled. There was a look in his eyes that she had when he first told me his sister was killed by a monster. Was this man...the monster? "You don't deserve to be here. You deserve to be in jail."

"You didn't read the rest of my letter, did you?" the stranger asked.

 _Letter?_

"You're damn right about that," he scowled. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Mimi was looking awfully pale, but she didn't say anything.

Austin was still fuming with anger and with everything the man with the icy blue eyes had to say was cut off. The only question Austin answered was when the man asked about me, taking a step closer. He answered by moving in front of me protectively. "For the love of God," he whispered, "don't touch her."

"Let him talk, Austin," Ross said calmly.

"LET HIM TALK?" he yelled. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? What does he have to say to us? He's a murderer Ross. A MURDERER, for no reason! Not for defense for himself or others. Just for HIMSELF. And I don't want to hear that he was 'out of line'. I don't want to hear that it was a 'mistake'. Because you know what? You don't 'accidentally' kill your own daughter then come to your sons and ask for forgiveness!" He was screaming so loud it made my ears hurt. He was _angry_. I've never seen him this angry.

And it scared me almost half to death.

It took me a while to take this in. The man standing before us, I realized, was Austin and Ross's father.

 _He_ was the monster.

Austin lied. He told me his Dad died. But I understood why he did it. I would have done the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Austin," his Dad whispered, finally giving up as his hands grasped the door.

And he left.

This whole thing brought back memories of Laura's death. It all happened so quickly. I only saw her for a few moments before she died. Fortunately, the murderer was put in his place as soon as...it happened, thanks to Ross.

Austin took a few deep, hitched breathes.

So, I took his hand, and nothing in this world would have persuaded me to let go.


	24. You've Always Been My Angel

**I didn't spell check any of this...**

It was application after application.

Up until May, this was all I had been focusing on. College was such a big thing, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave the nest and adventure out on my own. How was I supposed to live alone if I could barely open a pickle jar? And that was my favorite food!

There were so many things I want to do in my life and in high school alone; I was running out of time to do everything as far as high school went. Only two weeks and it was over. I was going to graduate. After high school it just became daily life, and that's what scared me.

What about my friends? What about my family? What about...Austin? If I got accepted into Harvard would would there be an us?

Yes, as of a few months ago, there is an us. Long story short, after his Dad left I never let go of his hand. He squeezed my hand tighter and told me he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I knew he didn't want to talk about what had just happened and I respected that. I said yes, of course, but what happened was still in the back of my mind.

As I filled out my application for Harvard it was hard to focus with Trish's snoring, Elliot trying to explain to Piper the importance of basket weaving as they sat on my loveseat, and Dez and Carrie breathing over my neck. No matter how hard I tried to focus I eventually cracked. "STOP BREATHING ON MY NECK! BLAH!" I swatted them away.

I must've been pretty loud because that got Trish to wake up and Elliot to glare at me for interrupting his "lesson" that I was pretty sure Piper wasn't paying any attention to at all.

"What's your problem?" Trish asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

Before I could answer, Carrie said, "Hey, look at that, there's a spaghetti stain inside my dress. How did that get there…?

"Blondes," Elliot murmured, shaking his head. Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

"YOU'RE DATING ONE!" I shouted, spinning around in my chair and throwing my arms up.

"Well so are you," Dez pointed out.

I slumped down in my seat. I didn't feel too hot when I realized I said something that was so true then it backfired on me. Turning back in my seat, without saying a word, I went back to my application, and everyone else went back to whatever they were doing.

I was so irritable with everything right now, and I didn't see how my friends didn't seem to share the same stress that I did. They were on the same boat as me; they were going to graduate at the same time as me; their future was ahead of them just like it was for me. How were they not the least bit stressed out about college?

Standing up, I decided it was best to ask directly. "Aren't you guys planning on going to college?" I raised my eyebrow, still irritated.

"Of course we are," Trish answered. "We just aren't as freaked out as you are. We've all signed applications for the colleges we want to go to."

"But how do you know you're going to get accepted?" I asked through my teeth.

"We don't," Carrie answered.

"We're just going to wait it out," Dez added. "And if we don't, there's other colleges."

My shoulders relaxed and I took a breath, sitting down. "Maybe you're right."

"Sweetie, we are always right," Elliot said in that gay voice he always did with a snap of his fingers.

I tried to hold back a laugh, but they knew what it took to make me laugh.

God, I was going to miss these people.

* * *

Austin's POV

It was the last week of school. I couldn't think of a time when it was more chaotic on the bus. I was as excited as the school year ending as much as the next person, but I was in a situation. Ally got accepted into Harvard, which was miles away from Miami.

And she had no idea that I knew. I found the paper on her desk. I really didn't mean to be so nosy but it really wasn't my fault that it was just laying there and that she didn't tell me.

On top of that, tonight was prom which made people even more crazy. Mr. Fan said I could go, his exact words were, "I don't see why you would want to but sure". So I asked Ally a few weeks ago, which she accepted.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I pushed the button to open the doors.

Ally came flying in, happy-go-lucky as she always was. "Hi Austin!" she beamed.

"Hey, Ally," I said, shifting in my seat. She smiled and sat down behind me, rambling on about how excited she was about tonight and graduating soon. The whole time I was trying to tune her out because I wasn't exactly happy with her at the moment, but I hid it pretty well because she didn't question me about it when she got off the bus, Trish following as always.

Trish turned to me after Ally went out. "You know huh?" she asked. "About Ally getting accepted into Harvard, I mean."

My eyes widened in utter shock. "What? How did you know I knew?"

"I can always tell when people know something someone else doesn't. It's a sixth sense I guess," she shrugged, about to get off but I stopped her by grabbing her sleeve.

"You have to swear not to tell her. She'll be mad that I went through her desk. I mean it was just laying there but you know what I mean." I paused. "I don't want to lose her."

Before she left she said something that changed all my doubt: "Follow her," she said simply. "If you don't want to lose her, then I think you should follow her." She then slipped off the bus, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts.

Trish never swore that she wouldn't tell, which worried me. I could almost see her telling my girlfriend that I knew that she got accepted into Harvard. Ally always said the Latino couldn't keep a secret very well, even if she had that "sixth sense" or whatever.

I really was proud of my angel that she got in. I was always telling her how proud I was, and I was even prouder to know that she had gotten into a school like that.

It broke my heart and made me smile all at once.

* * *

I was waiting all day for her to tell me. But she never did. She didn't say a word about Harvard. I just didn't understand why she was so afraid to tell me. No matter what she was going to be miles away anyway.

Trish's words still echoed in my head: " _Follow her."_ I had thought about this for a long time and the more I thought about them, the more they made sense. Maybe that was the best option because everyone knows on distance relationships don't work out. People drift apart when they are apart.

I was really nervous on the drive to Marino High. The last time I went to prom I got kicked out of there. I wasn't going to let it happen this year, I had something more important than I didn't want to lose than my ego. I glanced at Ally and smiled despite the way I was feeling of being apart from her. She looked great. She wore a red dress with a necklace around her neck. Her hair was straightened and it made me feel crappy that all I did was put on my tux and ruffle up my hair.

Her eyes were full of wonder as we entered Marino High that was all decorated. "It looks amazing," she said. "Much better than junior prom."

I grunted. "Seems better than last year," I murmured.

She smiled and hugged me. "Of course, because I'm here," she smirked.

"That is true." I tried really hard to be okay with her not telling me, but I felt as if this was eating me alive. It was hard not to just straight up tell her that I knew her secret. But I didn't want me to ruin her prom in any way. She deserved this after the hell of a year she has been through. So much stuff has happened that I could barely process, and it's really taken a toll on her, but she was getting back to her old self everyday.

The rest of the time we were there was basically me worrying myself to death, Ally talking and laughing and dancing with me and her friends, and a lot of eating. Other than that I don't remember most of it because I was too busy thinking about her leaving me for some smart Harvard guy.

The fear of losing her was a feeling I never wanted to feel. _Just tell me_ , I thought desperately as I watched her dance with her friends.

I knew prom was finally coming to an because I saw Mr. Fan coming up to the stage and announcing the prom Queen and King. Part of me was interested of who it would be this year and if I knew them. "The prom king this year is Gavin Young!" Mr. Fan smiled and I scowled. I knew I shouldn't have been so jealous that he was prom king. And you know what's worse? _Ally_ was voted prom queen. As I watched them up there, crowns on both of their heads, I couldn't take it anymore.

Ally lying to my face, Gavin and Ally hugging like old friends while her real friends cheered her on; even Vivian cheered. I guess she wasn't the jealous type but yet she agreed to go on that date to make Gavin jealous.

Shaking my head, I made my way out, pushing past people. "Hey, where are you going?" Dez asked, blocking my way.

"I'm just gonna get some air," I murmured.

"There's plenty of air in here," Carrie said, standing by Dez.

I rolled my eyes. "I want _fresh_ air," I grumbled.

Dez pursed his lips. "Well Ally was voted prom queen. You should congratulate her first," he tried.

"Are you seriously jealous that Ally and Gavin were voted prom queen and and king?" Carrie asked in disbelief.

"No. No I'm not." I really wasn't upset about that. It was mainly about her being dishonest with me. "Now why don't you guys-"

"You really don't need to be jealous," Dez said, interrupting me.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! It's for a completely different reason, okay?!" I yelled, pushing them out of the way.

"Wants wrong with the air in here?" Carrie repeated. That's _all_ she got from that?!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR AIR!" I shouted, knowing that was a stupid thing to say but I didn't care. I ran outside, the last thing I heard was Carrie asking to Dez more than me, "What's wrong with my air?"

Once I got outside, I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I sat up a little when I heard someone coming. "What are you doing out here?" a familiar angel voice asked.

"Thinking," I said softly.

She frowned, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to be jealous of Gavin and I. He told me he got back together with Vivian so everything worked out okay," she smiled.

"At least it worked out for _them_ ," I murmured.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," I said seriously, finally facing her. "It's not going to work out between us when you're miles away."

"You know…" she whispered.

"Yes. That's the big secret. Happy? I know that you are going to Harvard." My voice started to raise. She was about to say something but I interrupted her. "Just save it."

"Austin! Listen!" she snapped, then her face softened. She always had so much patience for me. "Listen...I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd freak out like this. I know this is going to be hard for you but it'll be just as hard on me."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish you didn't have to leave; that you could go to a college near here so we could be together. There has to be another way!" i grew desperate. "You cant be willing to just give this all up! I don't wanna lose you because I love youuuu…." Oh no. This wasn't the way it was suppose to happen. Yet I cut myself off, my words still lingered. "Yourrr shoes…" I said awkwardly, pointing to her heals. I knew there was no point in saying that because she knew what I said and that I meant it.

She was quiet for a moment, then looked at me in utter shock. "You love me?" she whispered.

I took a breath. "Yes. I...I love you Ally." I smiled softly and ran a finger down her cheek. "I-I didn't realize it at first. It's okay if you don't love me back. Before you leave I really need to know if-"

She cut me off by roughly kissing me. Once we pulled I was out of breath and she spoke. "Austin," she breathed, "I love you too."

* * *

It was finally the last day of school, and everyone was crazy. Pulling up in front of the school, everyone excitedly piled on, Ally the last as always."Hey Austin," Ally smiled.

"Hi Angel. Hey, since today is the last day of school what do you say we go out tonight? Just the two of us?" I asked. This was only going to be out second date, and I was still nervous about the whole date thing.

"Sure."

"What about Melody Diner?"

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

She looked so amazing, like she always did. The wind blew through her hair as we made our way to Melody Diner. I opened the door for her, being the gentlemen I was.

"Austin Moon," I said to the waiter in front.

"Yes. Right this way," he said, leading us to our table. You'd never believe who was sitting at the table next to it.

"Carrie?" Ally asked.

"Er…" the blond looked around awkwardly. "Yes."

"Will this table be suitable for you this evening?" the waiter asked.

"Actually-" I started.

"Well its the only one available. Enjoy now," the man interrupted quickly.

We both frowned as we approached our table. I pulled out a seat for Ally. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Welcome Angel."

We sat down.

It was hard not to say anything about Carrie's two plates of lobster.

Ally beat me to it. "Why do you have so much lobsters Carrie?"

"Um...I...I was...hungry," she said, sounding unsure. "Yeah! I _love_ lobster!" She beamed, laughing nervously taking a huge bite.

I paused for a moment, then shook my head. "So, uh, what are you planning on getting?"

"I don't know I-"

She was interrupted when a strangely familiar ring tone went off. "Isn't that Dez's ring tone?" she asked. My eyes widened when Dez was on the _floor,_ answering his phone.

"What?" he scoffed. "Yeah. Listen I really can't talk right now I'm-"

"Dez, what are you going here?" I asked through my teeth.

"Uh, I was just here to...um...get...get Elliot a cheese cake for his birthday."

"His birthday was six months ago," Ally said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well...I didn't get him anything last year. I just though that...this would make up for it." He paused. "He hung up."

Carrie was looking confused too. At least we weren't the only ones. "Well," the blond said. "You can always eat with us while you wait."

"I mean, it's not like a date or anything but sure," he said, sitting down.

It went on like this for about ten minutes. We tried our best just to pretend Dez and Carrie weren't there.

I reached out my arm and took her hand when I saw her frowning. "You okay?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"No you aren't."

She opened her mouth to say something but she let it go. When I turned I saw the rest of Ally's friends coming towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Dez asked through his teeth.

"I came to pick up my cheesecake and I brought Piper and Trish," he explained. "Can we sit with you guys while we wait for the cheesecake?"

"Make yourself at home," Ally murmured, starting to look more miserable. I was starting to feel miserable too. I knew Ally loved her friends but I know that she was getting annoyed with them. The rest of them made themselves at him, talking and laughing, not seeming to notice how upset she was.

"Austin," she said, tilting her head to her side.

I knew what that was about. "Excuse us," I said politely as Ally took my hand and lead me outside. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"I know," she sighed. "This night was suppose to be ours- just us- not everyone else's…"

"It is just us. And Carrie's family of lobsters."

"It's not funny."

"You're right. Do you wanna just leave?"

"Do you?"

"Kind of. Hey, what do you say we watch a movie and order Chinese?"

She finally smiled. "I'd love to."

So, we put the weird date out of our heads and went to my house. We made a bunch of popcorn and watched movies in my bed, her head on my chest; and I found myself not paying attention to the movie, but how cute Ally looked when she was asleep.

* * *

Ally's POV

I sighed as I packed the last of my things for college. It was really happening. I was leaving for Harvard in just a few days. I smiled at the framed picture I held in my hand of Austin and I. We were in front of the castle as Disney World where we went as a group of friends. It's been an amazing summer with amazing people.

"That's the last box," I said when I could feel Dad's presences a few feet from behind me.

Dad grunted, sitting down on my bed. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

I played with my hair and pursed my lips. "Really?" It was always nice to hear praise from your parents, but Dad hid a lot of his emotions lately. He was doing better about the whole Edna thing but he was still in utter shock that she'd do that. He told me and Austin that he was sorry for not believing us all the time. I always told him that love could make you blind but he didn't seem to understand that part of it.

"Really really," he smiled as I sat down next to him. We didn't talk at all, really. I couldn't help but worry about Dad when I left. He would be all alone.

I cupped my hands on the sides of my cheeks, my elbows on my thighs. "Thanks for taking care of me; being a good dad and everything," I said awkwardly.

He frowned, looking down at me. "It's not like we are not going to see each other again."

"I know. It just won't be for a while though. Probably not until Christmas break."

"Yeah, well, we'll be waiting for you."

"We?"

"Austin, I mean, and your friends. And your mother, of course."

I nodded in understanding, just then getting a text from the group chat I was in with my friends.

 _Trish: Ally-gator! Front and center woman!_

I rolled my eyes. She always did this. I got out my phone.

 _ **What is it?**_

 _Trish: We're having a pool party in about a half an hour. Wanna come?_

 _ **Sure. Sounds fun. What for?**_

 _Elliot: Well we are all leaving for college soon and we thought it'd be good to have one last day together before you leave_

 _ **Awww**_

 _Austin: I wanna gooo ㈶6_

 _Trish: Of course you can come sweetie ;) I mean you did get us to school every morning sweet thing ?_

 _ **Watch it -_-**_

 _Piper: Same Ally. Same._

 _ **At least someone understands what it's like to get jealous over little things**_

 _Elliot: All. The. Time._

 _Piper: It just means we care Elli_

 _Elliot: Awww love you too_

 _Piper: ㈴5_

 _Trish: You guys are nasty. Including you Ally._

 _ **What did I do?**_

 _Austin: You loved me apparently ㈳4_

 _ **Love youuuuu! ㈵6**_

 _Trish: That's exactly what I'm talking about *throws up*_

 _Elliot: Speaking of love, you know who we need to hook up right?_

 _Austin: Who? We really need to get Trish a boyfriend…_

 _Trish: No. Just no_

 _Piper: Could it be a certain blonde and redhead that happen to have huge crushes on each other and eating lunch at the mall as we speak?_

 _ **Wink wink. Nudge nudge ;)**_

 _Elliot: Hint hint ㈳4_

 _Trish: For real tho. Are we going to do it?_

 _Austin: YASSS_

 _ **Sure!**_

 _Trish: Yep_

 _Piper: It's about time_

I laughed as as I texted them back. "Hey, Dad," I said once I finished. "Can I go to Trish's in about a half an hour?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"Thanks!" I hugged him, and went to get ready.

* * *

"Whoa." Austin's eyes widened when he saw me in the bikini I just bought last night.

"You like it?"

"Uh...it's very...flattering…"

"You need a drink of water?" I raised my eyebrow in amusement. Boys.

"Yes please."

I laughed when I watched Austin go get a bottle of water and vigorously drink the water.

From the corner of my eye I saw Carrie sitting near the shallow end of the pool, sticking her feet into the water. I approached her. "Hey, are you okay? You look lonely."

"I'm okay," she answered answered. "I'm just worried. I...I didn't get accepted into the college I wanted to go to. Everyone else did. Dez is going to a film school in LA, Trish is going to be a manager, Piper is going to be living with Elliot and talk about their dreams about traveling the world,"- I would have laughed if she wasn't so serious about it -"and you're going to Harvard. What am I going to do without you guys? What if you forget about me?"

I frowned, dipping my feet into the water and putting my arm around her. "Carrie, everything will be okay, and none of us will forget you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She held up her pinky.

I smiled. "Pinky promise." When our pinkies connected I saw that Dez was looking at Carrie and frowning. Elliot whispered something in Dez's ear and gave me the signal. That was my cue to get out of there. "Well, I'm gonna go over there," I said awkwardly, pointing in a random direction. "I'll see you later." As I got up Dez brushed right past me, looking concerned.

"Good job," Elliot commented, patting me on the back and we all observed just as planned.

"Lemme see the smile," Dez was saying.

"No," Carrie shook her head.

"C'mon I know you're not that grumpy."

"Dezzy, stop!" a laugh escaped from her lips. And to laugh, you have to smile.

"See look at that smile, beautiful!" Dez beamed. "Onto step two. Trish, you're on." He gave her a push and she walked over to the pool after glaring at him. As she made her way towards the middle of the pool they continued laughing, not seeming to notice her.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY CHICKEN?" she shouted, jumping into the water and all of us ran, getting on each others backs. I got onto Austin's, gripping him tightly, never wanting to let go of bim. We made sure that Dez and Carrie were on the opposite team. We needed an extra person so we got JJ, Trish's brother. I felt kinda bad for not helping him because he gasped for breath when Dez crawled onto his shoulders.

"I'm gonna get you!" Carrie laughed as they wrestled with each other, both trying to get their balance.

"Eat my dust blondie!" Dez said.

"C'mon Ally, at least try!" Austin probed me.

"I'm am trying!" I shouted, intertwining my fingers back with Piper's, trying with all my strength to knock her down but she was way stronger than me.

"Might as well give up," Piper laughed. Just at that moment a huge _splash!_ came from the right side of us.

"I won! I won! I won!" Carrie sang, sliding off of Trish and they high five. "Better luck next time," she said to Dez once he and JJ came back up.

"Yeah yeah," JJ coughed up some water then made his way out of the pool.

"Love you!" Trish said before he rolled his eyes and went back inside.

I darted my eyes back to Piper and realized she wasn't paying attention so I easily pushed her off. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she over dramatically fell down and onto the water. "I did it Austin! Did you see that!" I slid off his shoulders.

"Yeah," Austin smiled. "I saw you." He gave me a quick kiss and we made our way to the steps on the shallow end, watching everyone jump off of the diving board. Dez tried to dive but he realized that he had no idea how to dive. So, his arms and legs flew everywhere, unsure of where to go as he screamed, plunging into the water than coughing some up.

"Come on," Carrie said, dragging Dez by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dive," she smiled.

I smiled too as I watched them. I didn't know if our plan was working very well. They seemed to just be treating each other like friends. I mean there's nothing wrong with that but-

"Ally," Austin nudged me, snapping me back into reality. My eyes widened when I realized Dez and Carrie were just full blown _making out_.

"What in the name…?" I had been waiting for _years_ of them to get together, and now they're just kissing in the pool? Did I miss something? "Was I zoning out?" I asked, turning to him.

Austin shrugged. "You were but I wasn't really paying attention."

"I don't think I understand love at all."

"Hey, um, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of something. You know that date we went on and Dez and Carrie were acting really weird?"

I recalled the memory. "Yeah…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep." I felt so stupid. Dez and Carrie had been dating for like three months and no one was aware of it!

But when I looked at Elliot, who looked pleased at himself for "getting them together".

I knew what I needed to do.

"Austin, why don't we keep this between us?"

He cracked a smile. "Or course."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." We connected pinkies and I leaned on his shoulder, the smile never leaving my lips.

* * *

Austin's POV

I took a breath as I approached the mailbox. I signed an application for Harvard weeks ago and I had been waiting for this moment ever since.

Yep, I was going to follow Ally. I decided to take Trish's advice and follow her.

And if I got in I was going to give it to her.

"Goodness just open it already!" Mom said when she saw how slow I was going.

"Like a bandaid," Ross added.

Ripping it open, I skimmed through it and stopped reading. "I GOT ACCEPTED!" I shouted, running around like a mad person.

"You'd better pack than!" Mom shooed me away. "Hurry!"

* * *

It was a day full of emotions for everyone. We all hugged, laughed, cried, and promised each other we'd see each other again and to take care of ourselves, until it just left me and Ally.

Before she reached out to hug me, I pulled the letter out of my pocket. "I have something for you," I smiled, giving the paper to her.

As she read it her eyes got wide and she grinned widely. "Austin you did not."

"I did," I smiled again.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, knocking my down onto the grass and showing me in kisses. "I love you I love you I love you!" she shouted, kissing me each time after saying those three words that were music to me ears.

"I love you too," I laughed. How did I ever get so lucky to have this beautiful angel in my arms? Everything we faced we faced it together. And now we were going to college together.

We've come a long way. When I closed my eyes could almost see our future.

It was more clear to me than it ever been in a long time.

"It's a good life kid," I whispered in my angel's ear.

She just smiled and ran her hand down my cheek. "I guess we are back to kid now?" she smirked.

"No," I shook my head. "You've always been my angel."

* * *

 **Hey! So I've came back from hibernation on this story! In my defense I am on vacation and a different time zone. I'm hoping I can get the epilogue done by tomorrow because it won't take very long, it's only gonna be at least a thousand words or so by estimate.**

 **Anyway, there are A LOT of references to older shows. So I'll let you guess them and see if you remember them. I guess there's not a lot, but two of them are from Zoey 101 and the other one is from Victorious. Let me know if you remember them. I do not own them!**

 **I know this chapter is really rushed and all over the place but please tell me what you think :) At least it was long!**

 **Oh, and happy late birthday to Giovannaisamaze!**


	25. Austin's Angel's (Epilogue)

**(Five Years Later)**

"Time for school! Time for school! Time for school!" an excited Angel Annemarie Moon **(1)** came running into her parents bedroom. "C'mon Dad! Wake up! Time for school!"

"I don't wanna go to school," Austin moaned, pulling the sheet back up to cover his face, but Angel had different plans for him.

She pulled down the sheet, revealing a sleepy Austin with only a t-shirt and boxers on. "Not you Dad me!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, okay." Ally smiled as she slowly made her way out of bed, planting a kiss on Angel's forehead. "You want me to make you pancakes?"

Austin perked up. "Pancakes?!"

"Alright!" Angel cheered, running out of the room and making her way downstairs.

Ally looked at Austin, who didn't look wide awake but still looked tired. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Austin ran a finger through his hair. "I can't believe it. She's going to kindergarten."

"She'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Patting his knee, she made her way out of the bed and downstairs where Angel was.

Austin sighed, looking around the room, unsure what he was looking for. He caught the eye of a framed picture of when they first brought Angel home, and how unprepared and excited they were. _Remember when you said you weren't having kids?_ an amused "I told you so" voice rang in his head. He already heard enough of that from Mimi.

As Austin got dressed he started to smell the sweet smell of pancakes in the morning. When he came downstairs he saw Ally teaching Angel how to flip a pancake just right. And every time, they came out golden brown.

"Will we learn how to cook in school Mommy?" Angel asked.

"Maybe," Ally smiled. "If you take a class called culinary in middle school or high school then yes. They do teach you how to cook."

"I wanna be a chef," Angel said excitedly, flipping another pancake. "It seems fun."

Austin smiled, making his way into the kitchen where the family ate breakfast.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be a chef," Angel decided.

"You can do whatever you set your mind to kid," Austin said seriously, then checked his phone. "Uh, Ally, we should get to the bus stop."

"Right," Ally said, getting everyone's dishes in the sink.

* * *

"I don't wanna go on the bus," Angel whined, cowering behind Austin. "What if the other kids down like me?" she asked, looking up at him with her sad hazel eyes.

Austin looked down at his daughter sympathetically. "Repeat after me: I."

"I."

"Angel Annemarie Moon."

"Angel Annemarie Moon."

"Is adorable."

Angel giggled, feeling a little better now. "Is ADORABLE!"

"And isn't afraid of no bus."

Angel paused, her face dropping. "But that's the thing! I _am_ afraid! What if the bus has snakes on it? What if kids dump chocolate milk on my head? Big kids are on there. Boys are on there, and boys have germies."

 _She really is Ally's daughter._ "None of that stuff is going to happen Angel." He brushed back a loose lock of her hair and put it behind her ear. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Hey, Ally, do you think we should tell her about the time when _I_ was a bus driver?" he smirked, winking at Angel.

"Bus driver?!" she asked.

Ally nodded, seeming to ignore her question. "Sure."

"Alright," Austin smiled, bending down to his daughters level and putting a hand on her shoulder. "This may come to a surprise, but when Daddy was younger he was a rebel."

"Really?!" Angel asked excitedly, her eyes widening with wonder.

"Your father got into some trouble when he was about nineteen so as punishment he had to be a bus driver for the rest of the school year."

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say it involved spay paint and not very nice people," Austin said. "I met her when I was cleaning up the mess I made."

"I was selling chocolate bars."

"I fell in love with her at first sight," Austin lied.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin, that's not what happened." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, fine, it took some time. When I saw Mommy sad it hurt, really bad. Because she was probably one of the most energetic, happy person I had never met."

They continued to talk awhile until the bus turned the corner. "Daddy, you promise the bus is safe?"

"Yeah sweetie, I promise."

She got into the bus, step after step, but then stopped. "Uh, Mr. Jonathan, wait, I forgot something." Not waiting for an answer, Angel raced to her parents and hugged them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they said in unision, closing their eyes, not wanting to let go of their Angel.

"Um, you guys can let go now."

"Oh! Sorry!" They both said, watching Angel get into the bus. They continued to watch as the bus drove away until it disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 **This defiantly isn't my best work. I've gotten really used to writing in first person for this story and it's kinda weird writing it in third person. But did you catch the Finding Nemo references? XD It was on my mind and yesterday I watched Finding Dory lol.**

 **1) Changed the middle name because a guest reviewed and was like "her middle name should be Annemarie and I was like "why didnt I think of that?! So yeah.**

 **Anyway, I can't believe this story is over! It's been a fun five months writing it and it's going to be weird NOT writing it. I mean, it's one of the stories I'm most proud of.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SISTER IF YOU ARE READING THIS (DONT EVEN LIE I KNOW YOU ARE) FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP AND IDEAS I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU FAM! YOU ARE AMAZING AND PLEASE GET A FANFICTION YOU HAVE SO MUCH POTENTIAL YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MADE THIS WHOLE THING POSSIBLE GUYS IM NOT KIDDING THIS WOMAN CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA! NOT ME! AND LOTS OF OTHER IDEAS FOR IT TO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ALLIE!**

 **And thanks to you guys to. Whenever I get a review that someone says "you inspire me" I'm like…Dude you inspire me by saying that.**

 **I love you guys so much! :) You are my pickles to my Ally.**

 **Stay gold ㈎9**


End file.
